Batman Resigns
by Goldfield
Summary: Após décadas combatendo o crime, Batman finalmente transforma Gotham num local calmo e seguro. Decide então abandonar a vida de justiceiro e constituir uma família. Mas a volta de um antigo inimigo poderá botar tudo a perder... COMPLETO.
1. Capítulo I

_AVISOS:_

_**1º:** Esta fic se passa na continuidade estabelecida pelos filmes de Tim Burton e Joel Schumacher ("Batman", "Batman Returns", "Batman Forever" e "Batman and Robin"), por isso a Bat-Girl se chama Barbara Wilson ao invés de Barbara Gordon, o assassino dos pais de Bruce Wayne foi Jack Napier (Coringa) ao invés de Joe Chill, entre outras mudanças. Se você não aprecia a série antiga de filmes, então será melhor não ler esta fanfic._

_**2º:** Esta é uma história altamente sombria e depressiva, contendo cenas de assassinato e outras extremamente dramáticas. Se você não gosta deste tipo de fic, também será melhor que não leia._

Uma caverna escura. Um morcego, de frente para um pálido raio de luz, voa em direção à tela, sua silhueta fantasmagórica movendo as asas negras como numa alucinação sombria. Ele se aproxima cada vez mais, até que, ao seu corpo tocar a câmera, tudo escurece, e um nome surge em branco, junto com a música de fundo:

_Michael Keaton_

A imagem muda para um beco tão soturno quanto a caverna. Uma densa névoa domina o local e atrás dela é possível observar um vulto. A neblina se dissipa um pouco, revelando um garotinho de terno ajoelhado diante de um casal morto. Seus pais. A tela volta a ficar preta, agora de forma brusca, e mais um nome aparece em cor alva:

_Denise Richards_

Uma calçada igualmente sombria. Venta com grande intensidade. Uma carta de baralho voa pelo ar arrastada pelo sopro, até aterrissar junto a um poste. Um zoom da câmera permite ver que ela retrata o desenho de um bobo da corte. É a carta do coringa. A tela enegrece mais uma vez.

_Jack Nicholson_

O céu escuro e encoberto por nuvens de Gotham City. Não há estrelas, apenas uma lua cheia, brilho um tanto opaco. Súbito, um sinal luminoso branco tendo no centro o símbolo de um morcego é projetado sobre o firmamento. Novamente tudo escurece.

_Antony Hopkins_

A mesma caverna do início, porém desta vez uma silhueta diferente corre até a câmera. Trata-se de um indivíduo trajando uniforme e capa. Um homem vestido de morcego. Seu tórax toca a tela, e nele há um emblema semelhante ao sinal luminoso: uma elipse amarela dentro da qual existe a mesma representação do mamífero alado. Tudo fica preto, restando apenas tal símbolo. Debaixo dele surge, em letras grandes, o nome do filme:

**BATMAN RESIGNS**

Capítulo I

"_Eu hoje conheço plenamente todas as conseqüências da vida que escolhi, e sofro por causa delas. Sofro como quando meus pais foram trucidados diante de mim. Às vezes me questiono: terá mesmo valido a pena assumir esta missão tão penosa? Não teria havido um modo mais fácil, um fardo mais leve?"_

Gotham.

Um emaranhado de arranha-céus góticos, negros e altos, nos quais piscavam luzes indicando vida humana, entrelaçados por estradas elevadas que tornavam a metrópole uma verdadeira confusão de cruzamentos, rampas e ruas sem saída. Uma pintura dantesca que repousava morbidamente à beira do mar.

Gotham.

Outrora lar de toda infâmia, era agora uma cidade próspera e pacífica. Outrora reduto de incontáveis vilões psicóticos, era agora berço de pessoas dignas e honradas. Outrora metrópole mais violenta do país, era agora considerada local ideal para se viver. Quem diria, talvez até mais segura que a própria Metropolis do Homem de Aço. Graças a ele, o Cavaleiro das Trevas...

Gotham.

Do alto de um edifício, o movimentado centro urbano era observado pelos olhos atentos de seu maior protetor. Um repentino vento fez esvoaçar a capa do justiceiro, que tinha os braços cruzados enquanto contemplava aquele cenário digno de uma ópera maligna, com seus contornos exagerados e aspecto aterrador. A cidade parecia ter saído de dentro de um conto de fadas perverso... Mas, após décadas combatendo o crime pelas ruas, telhados e becos de Gotham, Batman _(Michael Keaton) _finalmente concluiu que agora as aparências podiam enganar qualquer um.

Apesar daquela visão sombria, a metrópole estava livre de bandidos. Apesar das vias sinuosas, os pedestres poderiam caminhar sem medo, pois o risco da aparição de algum assaltante se tornara quase inexistente. Apesar dos becos mal-iluminados, as famílias poderiam passear por eles sem temor, pois as chances de um criminoso emergir das trevas e fazer surgir crianças órfãs, como ocorrera a Bruce Wayne, eram agora mínimas.

Gotham mudara da água para o vinho. Uma cidade limpa, finalmente...

Uma metrópole sem crime às custas de anos de intensa luta e perseverança, noites em claro, uma enorme quantidade de dinheiro do patrimônio Wayne, perdas dolorosas... Cerrando as pálpebras, Batman recordou-se daquela noite negra, na qual Barbara Wilson, sobrinha de seu mordomo Alfred e heroína conhecida como Bat-Girl, fora trucidada de forma covarde e insana pelo maníaco Espantalho. Em meio às suas lembranças mais sanguinolentas, Bruce ainda podia ver o corpo desfigurado de sua aprendiz, jazendo sem vida sobre o piso coberto de substância rubra...

Haviam sido tempos nefastos. Dick Grayson, que alguns anos antes assumira a identidade de Robin, não pôde se conformar em relação à trágica morte da parceira e, após diversos desentendimentos com Batman, partiu para Blüdhaven, cidade que passou a proteger sob a alcunha de Asa Noturna. Desde então a rotina do Cruzado Encapuzado tornara-se a cada dia mais solitária, e essa situação já perdurava há anos, agravada pela morte de Alfred Pennyworth, um verdadeiro pai para Bruce. Fora vítima da velhice, essa praga maligna à qual estão destinados todos os seres humanos, por mais fortes e saudáveis que sejam...

Era hora de parar com as divagações. Batman abriu a capa, focalizando uma construção mais baixa do lado oposto da rua. Fazendo proveito de toda a aerodinâmica que seu traje fornecia, o Cavaleiro das Trevas correu até a beirada do edifício, saltando e planando de forma simultaneamente suave e soturna até o local em que desejava pousar. E assim o fez sem a mínima falha, andando pelo terraço do novo prédio assim que suas botas tocaram a superfície sólida. Apesar do peso da idade, ele ainda era o mesmo. Ainda era ágil.

Nesse instante ouviu vozes. Eram indivíduos jovens, garotos. Deviam estar em bando, uns cinco ou seis, provavelmente. Seguindo o som provocado pelos adolescentes, Batman cruzou a cobertura até poder visualizar um beco adjacente ao prédio, situado alguns andares abaixo. Constatou que eram realmente rapazes. Sua audição também permanecia infalível. Sorriu por dentro.

Para observar melhor, o justiceiro desceu silenciosamente por alguns degraus de uma escada de incêndio. Enrugou a testa. Havia um ato de vandalismo em andamento. Os garotos estavam pichando um local indevido, e não havia policiais na área. Precisaria repreendê-los. Algo fácil. Um mero susto bastaria...

Batman abriu novamente a capa. Depois respirou fundo, saltou e voltou a planar vagarosamente até o chão do beco. Conforme descia, o barulho das latas de spray de tinta e as vozes dos jovens atingiam seus ouvidos com maior nitidez. Estando de costas para o local onde aterrissaria, eles só perceberiam sua presença quando o Detetive das Sombras lhes chamasse a atenção. Tal suposição era reforçada pelo fato do grupo estar extremamente concentrado na pichação. Conservara também o dom da estratégia. Sua auto-estima aumentou ainda mais...

"O que vocês acham que estão fazendo?" – questionou Batman ao tocar o concreto com os pés, fazendo os rapazes se voltarem subitamente para trás.

Houve silêncio. Segundos de admiração mútua. O vigilante pôde notar medo nos olhos daqueles adolescentes, porém não tanto quanto esperava. Todos eles usavam calças jeans, camisetas sem manga e bonés. O que aparentava ser o mais velho não devia ter mais que dezessete anos. Eles tinham de estar em seus lares, seguros e amparados, e não em pleno centro de Gotham cometendo delitos!

"Olhem só, galera!" – exclamou um dos garotos, tom de deboche na voz. – "É o _morcego velhote_!".

Apesar do insulto, Batman persistiu:

"É proibido fazer pichações aqui. Darei-lhes uma chance de ir embora e não fazer isso novamente. É melhor obedecerem ou irei botá-los para correr!".

"Que piada!" – zombou o mais velho do grupo. – "Você não quer nos dar chance nenhuma, apenas está fazendo isso para não ter que brigar com a gente! Não passa de um velho metido a super-herói que ainda vaga pela noite se achando no direito de dar ordens aos outros!".

"Escute aqui, eu..." – irritou-se o Cavaleiro das Trevas, contendo-se para não perder as estribeiras.

"Gotham não precisa mais de você, velhote!" – afirmou um outro vândalo. – "Nós aprendemos a caminhar com nossas próprias pernas! Não precisamos mais de um imbecil fantasiado para botar os criminosos atrás das grades! Os tempos são outros!".

"É melhor vocês irem embora antes que eu perca a paciência!" – ameaçou o Morcego, erguendo os punhos num vão gesto de intimidação.

"Como se tivéssemos medo de você!".

Era constrangedor. Batman nunca passara por uma situação como aquela. Aqueles jovens delinqüentes simplesmente não o temiam. Seu uniforme amedrontador, suas habilidades de luta, seus equipamentos infalíveis... Nada lhe valiam naquele humilhante momento! Aquele grupo de rapazes estava caçoando do justiceiro noturno, que não pôde mais se reter...

Num piscar de olhos, Batman agarrou o pichador mais velho com um dos braços, dando uma seqüência de dois chutes em seu estômago. O adolescente gemeu, largando a lata de spray e tombando totalmente incapacitado de reagir. Um outro vândalo, gritando de raiva, tentou vingar o amigo, mas acabou levantado pelos dois braços do vigilante, que o arremessou violentamente sobre o concreto como se estivesse num ringue de luta livre, tirando-o também de ação.

Foi a vez de um terceiro rapaz atacar, tendo a mesma sorte de seus colegas: levou dois socos na face e um chute no tórax, caindo sentado junto à parede pichada. Em seguida Batman fitou de modo aterrorizante os demais garotos, seu olhar furioso propagando raiva e repressão. Concluíram não serem páreos para o Morcego. Era hora de correr.

"Seu covarde, filho da mãe!" – berrou um deles, rosto assustado. – "Isso terá volta, velhote desgraçado!".

E assim fugiram, desaparecendo com rapidez pela rua escura do centro de Gotham para evitar uma surra. Batman, ainda bufando de ódio, começou a alongar os dedos por baixo das luvas, enquanto finalmente olhava para o que aqueles pequenos meliantes haviam pichado. Estremeceu.

_**Fora Batman! Gotham estará melhor sem você!**_

O Cavaleiro das Trevas suspirou, observando os meninos que nocauteara, os quais ainda gemiam no chão. Olhou com maior atenção para o rosto de cada um deles. Eram bem jovens ainda. Um deles não devia passar dos quinze anos de idade. Deus, eles eram praticamente crianças ainda! Aquele que Batman arremessara com os braços implorou, quase chorando:

"Por favor... Não conte nada à minha mãe!".

O justiceiro deu-se conta do que fizera. Envergonhou-se. Batera sem piedade naqueles adolescentes, sendo que a situação não exigia medida tão drástica. Inconformado, perguntou-se em voz baixa, um súbito vento agitando sua capa:

"Mas o que foi que eu fiz?".

E, antes que os garotos dessem por si, o Morcego havia desaparecido de forma tão rápida e discreta quanto chegara, amparado pela penumbra noturna.

O sol raiou.

Bruce Wayne levantou-se da cama lentamente, como se quisesse resistir à força dos raios solares, porém acabou vencido. Com os sentidos exaustos, pálpebras pesando devido ao sono, o milionário contornou a cama e abriu um armário para se vestir.

Depois de concluir tal tarefa, o alter ego do Batman ganhou os extensos corredores da Mansão Wayne, que nunca estivera tão vazia e silenciosa. Nada do som de Alfred fazendo algum serviço doméstico, nada de Dick e Barbara conversando entre risadas, nada, nenhum som ou o mínimo ruído, a não ser aqueles causados por Bruce, que se preparava para mais um dia tedioso e frustrante.

Apesar do enorme número de cômodos e aposentos da residência, sem contar as formas de lazer, que incluíam uma piscina olímpica, uma quadra de tênis, um cinema privativo e uma vasta coleção de automóveis e motocicletas, o herdeiro do casal Wayne sentia-se como se habitasse uma mísera solitária de poucos metros quadrados de área. Era algo sufocante, angustiante. Quando seus pais haviam sido assassinados quando criança, Bruce temera ficar sem ninguém no mundo, porém sempre tivera Alfred ao seu lado e a companhia de várias mulheres, apesar de nunca ter vivido um relacionamento amoroso realmente duradouro. E agora ele estava realmente só... Seus mais profundos receios haviam saído de sua mente e revestido todas as paredes e o teto da mansão, fazendo-o lembrar a cada instante que não poderia contar com mais ninguém.

Aos poucos perdia a razão...

Bruce desceu até a garagem para apanhar o conversível no qual costumava dirigir até as Indústrias Wayne todas as manhãs. Desde a morte de Alfred, ele passara a tomar café da manhã junto com os executivos na empresa. Enquanto guiava o carro para fora da propriedade, o milionário freou para apanhar, como de costume, o exemplar do jornal Gotham Globe deixado ali pelo entregador. A manchete não poderia complementar de forma melhor seu sofrimento:

_Taxas de crime são mínimas. Gotham ainda precisa do Batman?_

Respirando pesadamente, Bruce apanhou o jornal, dobrou-o, botou-o debaixo de um dos braços, voltou para dentro do conversível e partiu velozmente, como se quisesse deixar para trás toda aquela mesquinhez e ingratidão das quais o Cavaleiro das Trevas, e também Wayne em si, eram alvos.

Paris, França.

A redação de um grande jornal. Pessoas transitam sem parar pelo lugar, atarefadas em busca de notícias e furos de reportagem. A informação flui crua entre os jornalistas, que a lapidam para transmiti-la à sociedade. E, num escritório à parte, mais calmo que o resto do local, está a editora-chefe, uma mulher respeitada mundialmente por seus diversos trabalhos nos quatro cantos do planeta, além de ter lindos cabelos loiros e um corpo de deusa, apesar de já ter passado dos quarenta anos. Seu nome é Vicky Vale.

"Mas é claro que nós incluiremos seu direito de resposta na próxima edição, senhor Pasqualle" – dizia ela, sorridente ao telefone. – "Nosso jornal acima de tudo possui uma tradição de credibilidade e compromisso desde o início do século passado. Não se preocupe, pois procederemos de acordo. Tenha uma boa tarde!".

Desligando o aparelho, Vicky, que no final da década de 80 trabalhara por algum tempo no Gotham Globe, ajeitou alguns papéis sobre sua mesa, e quando olhou para frente assustou-se ao ver diante de si um homem usando espesso casaco preto, luvas e um chapéu lhe escondendo a face, que até então não se encontrava ali.

"Ah!" – exclamou a frágil mulher, coração disparado. – "Puxa, eu não ouvi o senhor entrar!".

"Eu sou bem silencioso quando quero, senhorita Vale..." – murmurou o desconhecido, mãos cruzadas atrás da cintura.

Aquela voz... Vicky conhecia aquela voz. Onde ela já a ouvira antes? Difícil responder, mas ela tinha certeza que aquele homem lhe era de alguma forma familiar. Intrigada, porém tentando ocultar tal sensação, a jornalista inquiriu:

"O que o senhor deseja?".

"Ora, senhorita Vale... Vejo que o tempo praticamente não teve ação sobre sua aparência. Apesar de algum princípio de ruga aqui e ali, continua sendo uma beldade digna de parar as prensas!".

"Diga-me quem é ou chamarei os seguranças!" – exigiu Vale num tom de voz mais exaltado, tomada por inesperado terror. – "Eu falo sério!".

O homem balançou a cabeça em sinal negativo, abaixou-a, fitando o chão, e por fim retirou o chapéu. Vicky começou a tremer. O misterioso visitante ergueu a cabeça vagarosamente, e quando seu rosto estava totalmente à mostra, gritou:

"_Boo!"._

"Ah!" – berrou a editora-chefe com todas as forças, pressionando freneticamente o alarme silencioso sob a mesa.

"Isso não adiantará nada, minha querida!" – sorriu o personagem que era motivo de pavor, mostrando uma tesoura de pontas grandes e afiadas em sua mão direita. – "Eu cortei os fios do alarme!".

"Mas..." – balbuciou a jornalista, lágrimas escorrendo-lhe pela pele pálida de medo. – "Você havia... Morrido! Você... Caiu daquela torre!".

"Qualquer pessoa sã também diria que eu havia morrido quando caí naquele tanque de resíduos químicos, não acha, senhorita Vale? Você acha ser tão fácil assim matar um artista tão talentoso quanto eu?".

"Artista?" – soluçou Vicky. – "Você é um assassino! Um lunático!".

"Que tal uma dança?".

Rindo diabolicamente, o insano homem agarrou Vale por um dos braços, puxando-a com toda força por cima da mesa. Isso fez com que ela deslocasse o membro, gritando de dor e nervosismo. Arrastando-a sobre o móvel e colocando-a de pé diante de si, o visitante segurou as duas mãos da mulher, assumindo posição de dança. Ela chorava como nunca, revoltada com seu destino, pois sabia que aquele maníaco não a deixaria sair viva dali.

"O que você prefere?" – cochichou ele próximo do ouvido esquerdo de Vicky. – "Uma lambada ou uma valsa?".

"Por favor, não me mate..." – implorou a pobre jornalista, suas lágrimas escorrendo sobre o casaco de seu algoz enquanto os dois corpos se uniam.

"Você já ouviu aquele ditado sobre a vingança ser um prato que se come frio?".

O pranto de Vale se acentuou e, sem descolar seu corpo do dela, o indivíduo enterrou as lâminas da tesoura no ventre da editora, tingindo sua blusa de sangue. Ela, sofrendo em silêncio, imediatamente desfaleceu, e o assassino, amparando-a com os braços, completou numa risada:

"Acontece que eu sempre adorei sushi!".

Então, gargalhando, rodopiou o corpo agonizante de Vicky num passe macabro e, sem qualquer compaixão, atirou-a pela janela do escritório. Estavam no décimo quinto andar, e o cadáver ensangüentado da jornalista despencou até encontrar o chão num choque brutal.

Noite chuvosa em Gotham. Uma tempestade se abate sobre a Cidade das Sombras.

Desafiando a fúria da natureza, Bruce Wayne, vestindo uma capa impermeável e tendo numa das mãos um guarda-chuva, caminha por um vasto campo localizado nos fundos de sua propriedade. Ao fundo se impõem algumas árvores de estranhos contornos, raízes saindo do chão e se entrelaçando na superfície como serpentes.

E, em meio à cortina de água causada pela borrasca, ergue-se uma lápide cinza e pétrea. Um túmulo. Bruce pára diante dele e lê a inscrição ali presente com os olhos marejados:

_Alfred Pennyworth (1920-2003)_

"_Mais que um fiel empregado, um pai"_

"Já faz três anos, Alfred..." – suspirou o milionário, voz abafada por sua tristeza. – "Tem sido muito difícil desde então... Essa solidão vem me consumindo por dentro, matando-me aos poucos... Ela é minha maior inimiga, e creio que a depressão acabe por me levar embora mais cedo do que sempre pensei...".

Fechando os olhos, Bruce passou a sentir as gotas de chuva que lhe caíam sobre o corpo protegido. Se elas ao menos pudessem penetrar em seu coração e amainar sua desolação... Parou para refletir sobre sua vida, sobre tudo que fizera até ali.

_Dediquei minha vida em nome da justiça... Ou seria vingança? Por mais que eu queira mascarar isso, sempre fui uma criança mimada incapaz de aceitar os revezes do destino, incapaz de aceitar que meus pais morreram e que, por mais que eu puna os criminosos, nunca poderei trazê-los de volta à vida... Eu desperdicei minha vida toda trajando um uniforme de morcego enquanto livrava Gotham da escória... Coringa, Pingüim, Charada, Sr. Frio... Venci os mais perigosos e doentios bandidos, e agora, o que ganho em troca? Ingratidão. Rispidez. A metrópole dispensa meus serviços como se eu não passasse de um criado sem importância. Nunca encontrei uma mulher que me amasse de verdade, nunca constituí uma família, nunca usei meu dinheiro para aproveitar o que há de bom na vida... Pai, mãe, será tarde demais? Haverá ainda uma chance de eu ser feliz?_

Um intenso raio rasgou o céu, seguido de estrondoso trovão. Bruce encarou tal manifestação natural como resposta. Não, não havia. Ele se transformara no Batman, e esse processo era irreversível. Nunca mais poderia ter uma vida normal. Nunca poderia encontrar seu amor verdadeiro. Nunca poderia ter filhos. Nunca poderia usar sua enorme fortuna para dar uma vida confortável à família que também nunca poderia formar. A escolha que um dia julgara ter sido certa se mostrava agora errada. Muito.

Minutos mais tarde, Bruce estava no antigo quarto de seus pais, sentado na cama que a eles pertencera. Tinha ao seu lado uma caixa de madeira contendo um revólver calibre 38. Seu pai, em vida, sempre carregara aquela arma consigo secretamente para reagir a uma eventual agressão contra as pessoas que amava, até que um dia, pouco antes do assassinato do casal, sua esposa descobrira tal hábito e proibira Thomas de andar armado. Teria aquele revólver evitado a morte de seus pais nas mãos de Jack Napier? Bruce nunca saberia, mas naquele momento de intensa penúria, ele lhe prestaria um último favor em vida...

Estava carregado com seis balas. O herdeiro dos Wayne retirou-o da caixa, decidido. Acreditava ser mesmo aquela a melhor coisa a ser feita. Afinal de contas, ninguém sentiria sua falta, nem de seu alter ego. Suas indústrias possuíam Lucius Fox e mais uma gama de executivos que poderiam cuidar de tudo sem sua ajuda. Não haveria mulher alguma para chorar sua morte. O mundo talvez nem notasse que Bruce Wayne havia se suicidado. Para a imprensa seria apenas mais um play-boy envelhecido que, entediado com a vida, resolvera estourar seus próprios miolos.

Lá fora a chuva continuava intensa. O milionário encostou o frio cano da arma em sua têmpora direita. Já havia levado um tiro na cabeça uma vez, de raspão, quando Charada e Duas-Caras invadiram sua casa na época em que adotara Dick Grayson. Agora, todavia, Bruce não queria sobreviver, e esperava que nada e ninguém interferisse em sua decisão. Fechou os olhos. Começou a apertar levemente o gatilho...

Foi quando sua mão livre tocou algo sobre o lençol da cama. Um envelope. Bruce recebera aquela correspondência à tarde, vinda do Condado de Castlewood, Grã-Bretanha. Ele nunca estivera lá, tampouco conhecia alguém que lá residisse, mas teve curiosidade em saber do que se tratava aquela carta. Dessa forma, adiou seu intento suicida por alguns instantes, abriu o envelope rapidamente e iniciou a leitura do que nele havia contido:

_Prezado Sr. Bruce Wayne,_

_Já ouvi muito sobre o senhor. Meu irmão, falecido há três anos, trabalhou para sua família desde sua juventude. Infelizmente não pude comparecer ao funeral, mas sei que ele desejou ser enterrado em sua propriedade ao invés da terra natal, dada a ligação que ele tinha com os Wayne._

_Esta carta na verdade é um convite. Gostaria muito de conhecê-lo pessoalmente e saber com detalhes como era a vida de Alfred nos Estados Unidos. Acredito ter muito que conversar com alguém que considerava meu irmão como um pai. Além disso, o Condado de Castlewood é ainda mais formoso no outono, e talvez o senhor esteja interessado em passar algumas semanas aqui, desfrutando o ar puro do campo e nossos passeios a cavalo com belas paisagens. Aguardo resposta._

_Atenciosamente,_

_Wilfred Pennyworth, que o considera um sobrinho._

Terminando de ler a carta, Bruce colocou-a novamente sobre a cama e olhou para o revólver em sua outra mão por vários segundos. Em seguida, sentindo-se envergonhado e mais uma vez considerando-se um garoto mimado e inconseqüente, guardou-o na caixa de madeira, fechando-a. Um novo trovão foi ouvido. O órfão ergueu-se e caminhou até a janela, apoiando nela o corpo enquanto via a chuva cair.

Ainda havia uma chance de ser feliz.

_**Continua...**_


	2. Capítulo II

Capítulo II

"_Estará a verdadeira felicidade oculta num lugar tão distante que nem ao menos conheço? O que encontrarei lá? Conseguirei superar esses fantasmas internos que me assombram dia e noite?"_

No dia seguinte Bruce Wayne não foi trabalhar. A tempestade prosseguiu ininterrupta, apenas um pouco mais fraca, e o milionário passou o tempo inteiro trancado em casa pensando em sua vida e na carta que Wilfred Pennyworth lhe enviara. Gastou horas caminhando sem rumo pelos corredores da mansão, ora se apoiando junto a alguma parede ou janela para pensar, ouvindo a chuva cair. Logo já eram quatro da tarde e nem havia almoçado. A inquietação lhe tirara a fome.

"Dia imbecil!" – rosnou Bruce nesse momento, descendo pelas escadas do hall até o térreo da residência.

Dando-se conta de que perdera mais da metade do dia divagando, e que provavelmente ignorara algum telefonema preocupado vindo da empresa enquanto viajava dentro de sua mente perturbada, o filho dos falecidos Wayne retirou seu celular de um bolso da calça. Consultou a memória do aparelho até encontrar o número de Lucius Fox, mas quando estava prestes a ligar para ele, considerou a hipótese de as chances de alguém nas Indústrias Wayne ter notado sua ausência serem mínimas, e guardou o telefone imediatamente.

"Droga de dia de chuva!" – insistiu na lamúria, voltando a subir as escadas.

_Eu tive um sonho estranho na noite passada. Estranho não, surreal e soturno. Quem diria que, após décadas lúcidas combatendo o crime, meu subconsciente produziria algo tão dantesco sem estar sob efeito dos gases do Espantalho..._

_Nesse sonho, ou melhor, pesadelo, estavam presentes todas as mulheres que já passaram por minha vida: a doce Vicky Vale, a sedutora Selina Kyle, a acadêmica Chase Meridian, a inexpressiva Julie Madison... Mas elas não eram reais, e sim esculturas feitas com papel de jornal que lembravam bastante pessoas de verdade. Até que um vulto feminino, cujo rosto estive longe de identificar, acendeu um isqueiro, e jogou-o aceso sobre as outras, queimando-as completamente._

_E, enquanto eu admirava a pilha de cinzas resultante da combustão daquelas estranhas estátuas, a misteriosa mulher se aproximou de mim e me beijou intensamente nos lábios, sem que eu ainda, no entanto, pudesse admirar ao menos seus olhos._

_O que esse sonho tão incomum pode significar?_

Cruzando um longo corredor, Bruce parou diante de uma grande janela que fornecia uma ampla visão dos arredores da casa e da parte urbana de Gotham um pouco mais distante. Imóvel e sem piscar, passou a admirar a tempestade, observando a forma como os céus saciavam a sede da terra.

Quando pequeno, era seu costume correr pela chuva, sentindo as gotas de água, algumas leves e outras pesadas, molhando seu rosto e encharcando sua roupa. Ao voltar para dentro, seus pais sempre o repreendiam e na maioria das vezes o ingênuo menino também acabava pegando uma gripe, mas nada disso poderia tirar o prazer que o pequeno Bruce sentia ao correr pela chuva... Uma das pitorescas diversões que temos na infância e percebemos ser totalmente boba quando nos tornamos adultos.

_Esta mansão está me enlouquecendo. Eu preciso sair daqui, preciso respirar novos ares. Castlewood parece ser um lugar agradável e bucólico, recanto ideal para esquecer meus problemas e tristezas. Sim, eu tenho de sair em viagem, ou esta casa acabará se tornando o mausoléu de minha sanidade..._

Por mais que o filho do casal Wayne quisesse apagar de sua mente todas as lembranças ruins que infestavam sua atormentada mente, uma delas surgiu nítida em seus devaneios, como se ele assistisse à sua própria vida em forma de filme...

Houve uma noite em que correr pela chuva lhe fora extremamente penoso ao invés de agradável. A noite do funeral de seus pais. A dor em seu peito era imensa, como se mil agulhas estivessem fincadas em seu frágil coração de menino. Ele abraçava o livro vermelho-sangue que lhe infligia grande culpa. O diário de seu pai morto. Sem rumo, o pequeno Bruce corria pela chuva tentando se livrar daquele peso amargo, raios iluminando o céu como se a noite virasse dia por breves instantes...

_A partir daquela noite meu coração começou a adoecer irremediavelmente. A partir daquela noite eu comecei a morrer. Perdi tudo que tinha de bom. Meus sonhos morreram junto com meus pais. Eu me vinguei, matei Jack Napier, porém a dor não passou... Busquei uma vã cura apenas para ter certeza de que não havia mais volta para mim. E agora aqui estou, triste, desolado, sozinho, mergulhado até o pescoço na minha depressão._

Tinha mesmo de fugir... Fugir de Gotham, fugir da ingratidão daqueles cujas vidas protegera até então, fugir de seu destino sombrio e aparentemente inescapável. Fugir para bem longe.

A noite chega, e a tempestade volta a tomar vigor mais intenso e violento. Nos arredores de Gotham, sobre uma colina, existe uma construção soturna e isolada. Por suas janelas iluminadas por lâmpadas fracas, gritos de loucura colocam medo nos corações dos poucos residentes nos arredores. Em meio a um temporário clarão, o nome do lugar pode ser lido com nitidez numa placa próxima ao portão de entrada: "Asilo Arkham".

No interior do local, mais precisamente num escritório escuro e pouco confortável que lembrava uma masmorra, um sujeito de cabelos arrepiados, usando jaleco e óculos de lentes espessas, encontrava-se sentado atrás de uma mesa de madeira ao lado de um esqueleto humano de pé, usado em aulas de anatomia. Sobre o móvel havia uma pequena placa informando o nome do homem ali presente: "Dr. Burton – Psiquiatra-Chefe".

Muito tranqüilo apesar da tempestade incessante e do ambiente macabro, o médico examinava as fichas de alguns de seus pacientes mais insanos, quando alguém bateu à porta de ferro da sala. Sem tirar os olhos dos papéis, Burton indagou:

"Sim?".

"Doutor Burton, a nova psiquiatra chegou!" – informou um enfermeiro chamado Ralf, gritando do corredor.

"Oh, é mesmo!" – exclamou o homem de cabelos rebeldes em resposta, lembrando-se que a especialista contratada na semana anterior chegaria à instituição aquela noite. – "Mande-a entrar, sim?".

Decorreram alguns segundos. A porta foi destrancada por fora e logo se abriu. Uma linda jovem de cabelos loiros e corpo de causar inveja a outras mulheres no ramo, trajando jaleco assim como Burton, ganhou o recinto com uma valise em mãos. Sendo admirada pelo psiquiatra-chefe, a nova funcionária do Asilo Arkham caminhou graciosamente até uma cadeira de frente para a mesa e sentou-se após ser convidada pelo médico através de um gesto.

"Boa noite, senhorita..." – saudou o doutor, sem completar a frase. – "Perdoe-me, não me recordo de seu nome...".

"É Harleen, doutor Burton" – disse ela num sorriso amável capaz de acalmar o mais violento dos dementes. – "Harleen Quinzel".

"Boa noite, senhorita Quinzel" – repetiu o especialista, desta vez concluindo a saudação, enquanto cumprimentava a jovem com um aperto de mão. – "Perdoe minha falta de memória, mas é que este lugar ocupa minha mente vinte e quatro horas ao dia, a senhorita deve compreender".

"É claro que sim. Sei como é cuidar de pessoas desequilibradas, doutor Burton... Ladrões, estupradores, _serial killers_... Porém, baseada em meus conhecimentos adquiridos durante meus poucos, entretanto imensamente frutíferos anos de trabalho, posso afirmar que os criminosos são uma espécie covarde e supersticiosa".

"Concordo plenamente, senhorita Quinzel. Mas aqui em Gotham já houve uma pessoa que disse exatamente a mesma coisa... Já ouviu falar do Batman?".

"Sim, quem nunca ouviu? Um homem que se veste de morcego e vaga pela noite impedindo crimes e protegendo vidas. Um caso muito interessante no ramo da psiquiatria".

Nesse momento, a doutora, notando sobre a mesa as fichas que Burton examinava há pouco, continuou:

"Todavia, não é o tipo justiceiro que me fascina mais, e sim os criminosos totalmente enlouquecidos. Existem casos simplesmente incríveis, doutor Burton. E um em particular ocorrido aqui em Gotham no final dos anos 80 sempre me chamou a atenção... Aliás, posso dar uma olhada nessas fichas?".

"Sim, claro" – assentiu o médico, estendendo os papéis para Harleen com uma das mãos.

Sempre sorridente e carismática, Quinzel começou a folhear os diferentes quadros clínicos dos hóspedes do Arkham. Burton apenas observava intrigado, até que a jovem, retirando uma determinada ficha do meio das demais, disse ao psiquiatra-chefe:

"É esta aqui".

"Jack Napier" – leu o doutor em voz alta o nome presente na folha de papel já um pouco embolorada. – "Mais conhecido como Coringa!".

"Exatamente".

"Um sujeito horripilante... Ele esteve aqui quando jovem, na época em que ainda era um assaltante de rua. Possuía um quadro preocupante que envolvia repentinas e violentas mudanças de humor. Ele estava de volta aos becos de Gotham antes que pudéssemos nos aprofundar no tratamento".

"Sim, eu já li muito sobre ele. Um caso de esquizofrenia muito intenso. O mafioso discreto e calculista se transforma numa piada assassina ao cair num tanque de produtos químicos. Sua mente foi deformada permanentemente, assim como sua aparência física...".

"Até que o Batman fez com que ele despencasse do alto da torre da Catedral de Gotham. Pouco antes Napier havia tentado intoxicar a cidade com seus gases dos nervos. Um tremendo doido varrido...".

"Um doido varrido fascinante, convenhamos" – opinou Harleen, fitando a foto de Jack presente na ficha. – "Além do mais, ele não era tão diferente do Batman. O que pode levar uma pessoa a empenhar sua vida em fazer justiça por outros indivíduos que nem ao menos conhece? Apenas um trauma tão intenso e duradouro quanto o sofrido pelo Coringa. Ele e o Batman eram igualmente desequilibrados, eles apenas estavam de lados diferentes!".

"Teoria interessante... Acredito que será muito bom tê-la entre nós, senhorita Quinzel".

"Eu penso da mesma forma, doutor Burton" – respondeu a mulher num sorriso tão amplo que fez o médico lembrar-se, por um instante, do insano e nada amistoso Jack Napier.

Manhã seguinte.

Um homem solitário encontra-se vagando pensativo por uma ampla e extremamente escura caverna subterrânea. A Bat-caverna. Refúgio de um herói que não tinha mais forças, tampouco motivos, para prosseguir em sua luta contra o crime.

Ao contrário da mansão, para Bruce aquele esconderijo era um pouco menos depressivo, talvez por tê-lo adotado como verdadeiro lar no decorrer dos anos. Nesse aspecto o Batman também havia interferido em sua vida, dando a Wayne mais uma prova de que desperdiçara sua sofrida existência numa vingança fútil disfarçada de justiça supostamente benfeitora...

Estava mesmo decidido a fugir de tudo aquilo.

O táxi que o levaria até o aeroporto já chegara à residência. Certo de que não se arrependeria de nada, Bruce subiu pela escada que levava até a passagem-secreta num dos corredores da mansão, a Bat-caverna sendo lacrada automaticamente atrás de si... Talvez definitivamente.

_Adeus dor, adeus angústia, adeus vazio interior... Adeus paixões e relacionamentos arruinados por causa de minha segunda, e por muito tempo verdadeira, identidade... Adeus mansão sufocante, adeus melancolia, adeus insatisfação... Adeus Gotham ingrata, cidade de mentes eternamente corruptas, por mais limpas que suas ações pareçam ser... E, acima de tudo: adeus Batman!_

Um helicóptero sobrevoa os góticos prédios do centro de Gotham. Apesar de o sol já ter raiado há algumas horas, o céu conservava uma cor vermelho-sangue, típica dos dias da metrópole. Dentro da aeronave, um misterioso homem de chapéu admira a paisagem por uma janela e, depois de uma breve e doentia risada, murmura consigo:

Gotham City... Como sempre botando um sorriso no meu rosto!

E rompeu numa longa e sonora gargalhada, que fez o piloto do helicóptero sentir intensos calafrios. A cidade tinha de estar preparada, pois ele estava de volta. Ele estava de volta...

O jato particular das Indústrias Wayne decolara minutos antes do Aeroporto Internacional de Gotham City rumo à Grã-Bretanha. A bordo dele, Bruce Wayne, sempre silencioso e pensativo, filosofava mais uma vez sobre sua existência. Encostado na confortável poltrona, o milionário remoia seu interior com as mesmas idéias e anseios que o vinham perseguindo naqueles últimos dias.

_Estará mesmo a felicidade me aguardando de braços abertos em Castlewood, ou estarei eu apenas enganando a mim mesmo? Existirá mesmo um local para onde eu possa fugir? Haverá mesmo uma maneira de aliviar esse doloroso peso em minhas costas? Será que algum dia ficarei livre dessa angústia?_

Bruce tinha esperança que sim, e era isso que o mantinha vivo e são.

_**Continua...**_


	3. Capítulo III

Capítulo III

"_Eu me pergunto sobre como ficará Gotham enquanto eu estiver em Castlewood... De qualquer forma, eles não precisam mais de mim. É uma cidade livre de qualquer mácula, exceto sua ingratidão..."._

Um galpão na zona industrial de Gotham.

O helicóptero que há pouco sobrevoava a área central da Cidade das Sombras pousou num pátio de concreto próximo à construção. Assim que as hélices deixaram de girar, um sujeito trajando casaco preto, luvas e chapéu saltou para fora da aeronave, ocultando algo sob a roupa. Depois de dar alguns passos, voltou-se para o piloto, exclamando:

"Eu não demoro!".

Dentro do helicóptero, o assustado homem que trouxera aquele sinistro personagem até ali concordou com um movimento da cabeça. Em seguida fitou-o seguir para dentro do galpão, sempre despreocupado e andando de forma galante, como se estivesse no picadeiro de um circo. E apenas nesse instante percebeu que os lábios daquele maluco eram tão rubros quanto o céu escarlate da metrópole...

No interior do lugar, onde havia caixotes lacrados possuindo a inscrição "Frágil" e caminhões velhos, alguns indivíduos de má índole, dez aproximadamente, ocupavam-se com atividades nada construtivas: quatro deles estavam envolvidos numa partida de pôquer ao redor de uma mesinha; perto de uma parede outros dois jogavam conversa fora, falando de prostitutas e traficantes. Não muito longe de um dos veículos se encontravam os quatro restantes, usando terno e chapéu. Um deles, de cabelos grisalhos e face irritada, aparentava ser o líder dos outros. Bufando, ouviu um dos homens próximos de si resmungar:

"Eu ainda não acredito que o senhor decidiu fazer isso, chefe...".

"Ora, e que outra opção temos, Spencer?" – berrou o provável mafioso, que andava nervoso há semanas. – "Aquele maldito Batman prendeu o nosso último fornecedor em Gotham! Não há mais negócios nossos aqui! Prosseguir com o plano seria apenas uma maneira mais rápida de irmos parar na cadeia!".

"Então o senhor está mesmo decidido?" – indagou um outro capanga.

"Nunca tive tanta certeza de algo em minha vida quanto agora. Assim que a noite cair, vocês jogarão esses caminhões na baía. Antes mesmo que eles possam chegar ao fundo nós já estaremos a caminho de Metropolis. Ficaremos lá até as coisas melhorarem um pouco aqui em Gotham, isso se melhorarem... Vocês sabem que sou o último da velha guarda que ainda não está morto ou atrás das grades. Sei que o Batman adoraria me tirar de circulação, por isso quero sair da cidade antes que ele possa fazê-lo!".

"Último da velha guarda?" – gritou uma voz um tanto irritante, vinda de algum lugar dentro do galpão. – "Eu não diria isso!".

Silêncio. A partida de pôquer foi interrompida, a conversa perto da parede também. O chefe do bando e seus comandados olharam ao redor, sacando pistolas e revólveres. A tensão cresceu. Veio a ordem do líder, em voz baixa e cautelosa:

"Vão averiguar! Seja quem for, transformem numa tábua de tiro ao alvo!".

Todos assentiram, e silenciosamente saíram à procura do intruso. Armas firmes nas mãos suadas, dedos prontos nos gatilhos. Uma inconfortável ausência de som dominou o local por vários instantes, sem que nenhum dos capangas visse algo suspeito. Súbito, a mesma voz desconhecida voltou a gritar, misturada a um riso histérico:

"Thorne, Thorne, Thorne... Por que tanta hostilidade? É assim que recebe os velhos amigos?".

"Quem é você, maldito?" – exclamou o mafioso, de nome Rupert Thorne, em resposta, olhando ao redor com os batimentos cardíacos acelerados. – "Diga logo ou meus capangas enfiarão balas nessa sua cara nojenta!".

"Nojenta? Por que não a vê você mesmo e tira suas próprias conclusões?".

Desesperado, Thorne percebeu que o invasor estava atrás de si. Imediatamente sacou um revólver de grosso calibre e voltou-se para trás, apenas para ter o maior susto de sua vida. Seu coração parecia uma bomba-relógio prestes a detonar, suas pernas bambeavam como se não possuíssem ossos para sustentá-las. Acreditou estar vendo um fantasma, e aquela pele branca como papel contribuía para tal suposição. O intruso abriu um sorriso enorme, alongando seus lábios intensamente vermelhos e exibindo as fileiras de dentes tão alvos quanto sua face. Ele estava mesmo ali em carne e osso, não era uma assombração.

"Ja... Jack..." – balbuciou Rupert, com medo até de falar. – "Minha nossa, não pode ser verdade! Você... Você morreu, Jack! Como isso é possível?".

"Perguntas, perguntas... Por que o céu de Gotham é vermelho, por que o bom e velho Batman fez com que Jack Napier caísse num tanque de resíduos químicos? Por que pra lá, por que pra cá, você não vê que estou aqui vivo e sadio, meu caro Thorne?".

Em seguida o perturbador visitante retirou o chapéu, revelando seus cabelos verdes como musgo. Era mesmo Jack que estava ali. Ou melhor, não era mais Jack, e sim o maníaco que ele havia se tornado após o cerco à Química Axe no final dos anos 80. Não, não era Jack afinal. Aquele era o insano e doentio psicopata conhecido como Coringa _(Jack Nicholson)_.

"E então, Thorne?" – perguntou o palhaço. – "Não mereço um abraço de amigo?".

"Eu... Eu...".

Rupert ainda estava muito chocado, e isso foi percebido sem demora pelo assassino dos pais de Bruce Wayne. Olhando para os lados, Coringa viu que os capangas de Thorne lhe apontavam suas armas com aparentemente o mesmo temor e incredulidade sentidos pelo gangster.

"Confesso que estou decepcionado" – disse Napier, movendo-se alguns passos. – "Não esperava uma recepção tão áspera por parte de você, Rupert. Justo você, um dos últimos da velha guarda! Viu, agora não está mais sozinho!".

Thorne notara uma loucura nunca antes vista em sua vida nos olhos daquele que um dia fora o braço direito de Carl Grissom, chefe do crime organizado na cidade, que o próprio Jack, já transformado em Coringa, assassinara. Rupert estava com medo de ser ferido, com medo de ser morto por aquele louco de sorriso demoníaco. Ora, mas que bobagem! Afinal, todos os seus homens se encontravam ali para defendê-lo!

"O que você quer?" – inquiriu o mafioso num tom extremamente rude, apontando discretamente o revólver para seu antigo conhecido.

"Ora, apenas botar a conversa em dia, amigão!" – respondeu Coringa após uma rápida gargalhada, dando um leve tapa no ombro esquerdo de Thorne. – "E então, como vão as coisas? Eu ouvi falar que o Falcone foi preso, é verdade?".

"Afaste-se de mim!" – bradou Rupert, recuando alguns passos.

"Fique calmo. Por que tanto medo?".

Trêmulo, Thorne fitou os olhos do palhaço mais uma vez e resolveu abaixar a arma. O sorriso do Coringa se ampliou e, num tom de voz muito mais amistoso e tranqüilizador, ele disse ao gangster, estendendo em sua direção a mão direita:

"Vamos, Thorne, pegue uma bala de hortelã".

"Eu não sei..." – murmurou Rupert, olhando para a pequena guloseima esverdeada na palma do maníaco.

"Vamos, pegue. Servirá para selar a retomada de nossa amizade!".

Ainda inseguro, porém temendo uma possível retaliação por parte de Jack, Thorne apanhou a bala, colocando-a lentamente dentro da boca. Enquanto começava a chupá-la, ele e Coringa saíram andando pelo galpão, este último afirmando:

"Sabe, é ótimo estar de volta a Gotham. Você não faz idéia. Afinal, nunca precisou sair daqui, pois aqui montou seu ninho de corrupção e falcatruas, não é mesmo?".

"Um homem precisa fazer a vida...".

"Sim, eu concordo inteiramente com você, Thorne. Na verdade, é por isso que voltei a Gotham. Está na hora de mandar a velha guarda definitivamente para o inferno e iniciar uma nova era de risos e latrocínios, não concorda?".

De repente, Rupert começou a sentir uma terrível sensação dentro da boca. Sua língua e gengivas passaram a queimar feito fogo. Logo veio a dor, intensa e aumentando mais e mais a cada fração de segundo. Atordoado e com lágrimas lhe escorrendo pela face vermelha, o gangster abriu a boca tentando gritar, apenas para concluir que a suposta bala de hortelã do Coringa se transformara num terrível ácido em contato com sua saliva. A bochecha esquerda, assim como a traquéia, eram corroídas rapidamente pela mortal substância, ao mesmo tempo em que Thorne caía de joelhos, grunhindo de dor como um animal.

Coringa, gargalhando, observava a atordoante cena junto com os capangas do mafioso, imóveis e incapazes de efetuar qualquer reação, dada a perplexidade que sentiam diante daquela impiedosa ação do Príncipe-Palhaço do Crime. Engasgando-se com o ácido, Rupert, após mais alguns instantes de cruel agonia, finalmente tombou morto, tendo um rombo no pescoço e outro no rosto deformado.

Chutando o cadáver de Thorne, Napier subitamente parou de rir, ainda sob a mira das armas. Fitou então cada um dos capangas do gangster recém-assassinado e, tirando vários maços de dólares de dentro do casaco, atirou-os na direção de cada um deles, exclamando sem o mínimo temor:

"E então, senhores? Agora que o velho está morto, podemos tratar de negócios?".

Aeroporto Internacional de Londres, algumas horas depois.

Trajando um discreto terno preto e tendo no rosto um par de óculos escuros, o sempre silencioso e reflexivo Bruce Wayne, carregando duas malas e um casaco dobrado ao redor do pescoço, caminhava pelo saguão em direção à avenida do lado de fora do aeroporto. Cruzando a porta de saída, vigiada por alguns tradicionais policiais britânicos, o milionário iniciou sem pressa a procura pelo carro que deveria transportá-lo até o misterioso Condado de Castlewood.

Depois de percorrer alguns metros por uma das calçadas, o norte-americano parou diante de um belo e conservado Rolls Royce preto estacionado perto de um ônibus de dois andares. Colocando uma das malas no chão, Bruce usou a mão livre para apanhar um papel que carregava no interior de seu terno, possuindo o número da placa do veículo que deveria encontrar. A olhos atentos, conferiu os algarismos presentes no papel. O carro era aquele mesmo.

Simultaneamente, um jovem chofer de uniforme azulado saiu de dentro do automóvel, ajeitando o quepe quando viu Wayne parado na calçada. Aproximando-se com um sorriso prestativo no rosto, ele perguntou ao homem de posses:

"Senhor Bruce Wayne?".

"Sim, sou eu" – respondeu Bruce ainda sério, apertando a mão direita do rapaz. – "Estava conferindo se o carro era esse mesmo...".

"É este sim. O senhor Pennyworth pediu que eu viesse buscá-lo aqui no aeroporto. Muito prazer, chamo-me Thomas".

"Thomas?" – replicou Wayne, surpreso ao perceber que aquele simpático inglês possuía o mesmo nome de seu falecido pai. – "Posso chamá-lo de Tommy?".

"Certamente, senhor" – disse o chofer, abrindo uma das portas do Rolls Royce. – "Queira entrar".

O milionário assim o fez, e pouco depois o luxuoso veículo seguia pelas ruas da capital britânica. Naquela tarde o céu londrino estava nublado, anunciando que uma chuva viria em poucas horas, senão minutos. Bruce sorriu pela primeira vez desde que deixara o avião ao pensar que a tempestade que assolava Gotham no dia anterior o perseguira até ali. Desejou que sua tristeza não viesse perturbá-lo ali também...

_Agora que estou em solo inglês, vejo que não sei ao certo o que vim fazer aqui, tampouco se eu deveria mesmo estar aqui. Percebi que estou me dirigindo a um local do qual nunca vi nenhuma foto ou imagem, nem mesmo em cartão-postal ou pintura. Como será esse tal Wilfred, irmão do saudoso Alfred? Quem serão seus patrões? Afinal de contas, o que encontrarei nesse condado que me intriga cada vez mais?_

"E então, como vão as coisas em Gotham City?" – indagou Tommy, quebrando o monólogo interior.

"A cidade nunca esteve tão segura e pacífica" – respondeu Bruce. – "Tudo graças a um justiceiro noturno chamado Batman".

"É mesmo, o Batman!" – empolgou-se o jovem, abrindo um sorriso notado por Wayne através do espelho retrovisor. – "Já li muito sobre ele! Eu ouvi falar que ele pode voar, que ele bebe o sangue dos criminosos!".

"Na minha opinião, trata-se apenas de uma alma extremamente atormentada que se vê na obrigação de fazer algo por aqueles que sofrem" – opinou o órfão dos Wayne, que conhecia plenamente a si mesmo. – "Ele sempre lutou e se sacrificou pelos moradores de Gotham... Ao menos até agora. Acredito que a cidade não precise mais de sua presença".

E a viagem prosseguiu no mais completo silêncio.

O monitor do computador refletia a insana face do Coringa, enquanto este, tocando o teclado e o mouse freneticamente com seus dedos brancos, navegava pelo fantástico mundo de informações da Internet. Ah, a Internet! Se ao menos ele pudesse ter usufruído dela durante suas primeiras ações em Gotham, no final dos anos 80... Ela lhe teria sido tão útil!

"Vamos ver o que andaram falando de mim enquanto estive fora!" – gargalhou o palhaço, acessando o site do Departamento de Polícia da metrópole.

Clicando feito louco nos links que surgiam na tela, o psicopata resolveu dar uma olhada no arquivo de fichas criminais disponibilizado para consultas on-line. Examinando uma lista em ordem alfabética, logo encontrou seu antigo nome na letra "J":

_Jack Napier (**Coringa**)_

"Ha, ha, ha, aqui está!" – exclamou Coringa, selecionando sua ficha.

Após um rápido clique, as informações sobre o Príncipe-Palhaço do Crime apareceram no monitor, junto com uma foto sua tirada durante o ataque que fizera a Gotham em 1989, no final do qual fora derrubado do alto da torre da catedral. Na imagem, o criminoso aparecia jogando dinheiro pelas ruas numa pose debochada, e admirá-la depois de tantos anos o fez concluir que era bastante fotogênico.

"Hum, vejamos..." – murmurou o maníaco, lendo em voz alta as informações ali presentes. – "Mentalmente desequilibrado, extremamente perigoso... Para um perfil mais detalhado, consultar a página da doutora Harleen Quinzel? Quem é Harleen Quinzel?".

"Uma psiquiatra criminal bastante conhecida, chefe" – respondeu um dos ex-capangas de Thorne, agora às ordens do Coringa, aproximando-se.

"Se eu não a conhecia, então não é bastante conhecida!" – resmungou o palhaço em resposta.

Havia um link para a página de Quinzel na própria ficha virtual de Napier. Clicando nele, Coringa acessou uma complexa e certamente interessante tese de Harleen sobre esquizofrenia, na qual existiam inúmeras referências ao caso de Jack e uma nítida foto da bela doutora.

"Hei, parem os servidores!" – berrou o ex-gangster, admirando o sorridente rosto da médica. – "Essa mulher é linda, e se interessa muito por minha arte!".

"Eu ouvi falar que ela está trabalhando no Asilo Arkham" – disse o assecla.

O vilão passou alguns segundos coçando o queixo enquanto continuava a admirar Quinzel, até que se ergueu bruscamente da cadeira de frente para o computador, ordenando num tom assustadoramente doentio ao capanga, que tentava ocultar seu temor diante daquele sujeito tão desequilibrado:

"Prepare um furgão, Rick! Farei uma visita ao Arkham esta noite!".

A tarde findava quando o Rolls Royce adentrou o Condado de Castlewood. Pela janela, Bruce, sem os óculos escuros, admirava o pôr-do-sol naquele belo cenário de campos verdes e calmos, cuja grama era agitada por uma leve brisa. O céu alaranjado com grandes nuvens cinzas ao longe poderia ser contemplado por horas a fio sem que o espectador daquele show natural ficasse entediado. Era realmente algo deveras inspirador.

"É mesmo um lugar muito bonito" – disse Wayne a Tommy, voltando a visão para dentro do veículo.

"Todos os visitantes dizem isso" – sorriu o chofer. – "Eu não vejo tanta graça no céu daqui nos finais de tarde, talvez por viver neste condado desde que nasci e já estar acostumado, mas sem dúvida é uma bela imagem, capaz de reconfortar nossas mentes após um dia cansativo".

_E após uma vida cansativa? Uma vida infeliz desperdiçada em nome da vingança? Existirá reconforto para mim?_

A estrada asfaltada fazia curvas por entre os montes e pequenos esboços de floresta. Bruce, um pouco sonolento, deixava seus pensamentos serem embalados pelo leve som do motor do carro. Começava a concluir que, pela primeira vez em sua vida, fizera uma escolha sábia. Aquele condado era tudo que precisava para esquecer Gotham. Tudo que precisava para esquecer os anos que passara sendo o Batman...

"Chegamos!" – informou o motorista.

Wayne voltou a olhar pela janela. Logo à frente havia uma atraente e conservada mansão do século XIX, três andares se incluído o térreo, possuindo uma fachada luxuosa repleta de janelas que refletiam a luz do sol poente, algumas tendo pequenas sacadas ornamentadas com plantas.

"É um impecável exemplar de arquitetura vitoriana" – observou Bruce, que conhecia a fundo o assunto.

"Sim" – concordou Tommy. – "Sir James Castlewood construiu essa residência por volta de 1890 com o dinheiro adquirido a partir dos negócios que possuía nas colônias britânicas na Ásia. Desde então vem servindo de moradia para os membros da família há gerações".

O Rolls Royce estacionou diante de uma escada repleta de estátuas que levava à porta de entrada, sobre a qual havia um grande vitral colorido representando o emblema do condado. Existia ali também um agradável jardim que cercava toda a mansão, estendendo-se até os fundos, onde havia uma estufa. Saindo do carro, Bruce passou a examinar aquele ambiente tão bem cuidado, quando alguém subitamente saiu de dentro da casa.

"Senhor Wayne!" – exclamou o homem desconhecido, descendo pelos degraus da escada com evidente satisfação em sua face.

O indivíduo, idoso, usava um terno preto quase idêntico ao vestido por Alfred durante quase todo o tempo em vida, deixando claro que era o mordomo da propriedade. Tinha luvas brancas nas mãos e uma gravata borboleta no pescoço. Chegando perto do milionário, abraçou-o calorosamente e apresentou-se, confirmando o que Bruce tinha em mente:

"É um prazer conhecê-lo, meu nome é Wilfred Pennyworth _(Antony Hopkins)_. Não imagina a emoção que sinto neste momento por estar conhecendo pessoalmente o órfão do qual meu irmão Alfred cuidou com tanto afeto".

Wayne também sentia algo muito intenso naquele momento. Pela primeira vez em três anos, sentia-se querido por alguém, sentia-se amado. Os braços de Wilfred envolveram-no com maior força, acalentando seu coração tão atordoado e carregado de ódio pela vida. Por fim, com o término do abraço, Bruce disse ao receptivo mordomo num sorriso:

"O prazer é todo meu, Wilfred. Pode me chamar apenas de Bruce".

_OBS: O correto seria Química "ACE", é que o nome foi alterado no filme "Batman"._

_**Continua...**_


	4. Capítulo IV

Capítulo IV

"_Creio que encontrei meu santuário. O calor humano demonstrado por Wilfred é a cura certa de meus males. Porém, será ele a única pessoa especial que encontrarei em Castlewood? Ou haverá mais alguém?"._

Enquanto estivera cingido pelos braços de Wilfred, Bruce por um momento sentiu que voltara à infância e era abraçado por seu falecido pai. Há tempos não recebia tanto carinho vindo de uma pessoa. Sorridente e visivelmente realizado, o mordomo disse:

"Cuidarei de tudo para que sua estada aqui no condado seja confortável e prazerosa, Bruce. O sobrinho de Alfred merece tudo do bom e do melhor!".

"Aceite meu sincero obrigado, Wilfred" – respondeu o milionário, caminhando junto com o idoso até a entrada da mansão. – "Recentemente minha vida perdeu completamente o sentido, mas espero encontrar aqui um motivo para persistir, um motivo para continuar na penosa luta da existência".

"Queira entrar, Bruce" – falou Wilfred, abrindo a porta com toda a reverência comum aos serviçais britânicos.

Foi nesse momento que, fitando o empregado com atenção, o órfão dos Wayne percebeu que ele já tinha idade bastante avançada e, por mais que tentasse esconder, sofria com as dores e a fraqueza ocasionadas pela velhice. Wilfred era poucos anos mais novo que Alfred, e provavelmente dentro de algum tempo teria o mesmo destino do irmão... Como Bruce gostaria de poder vencer a morte! Desejava poder evitar que ela levasse embora as pessoas que tanto amava, mas era impossível... Isso fez com que se lembrasse de uma conversa com seu falecido mordomo, na época em que o Sr. Frio agia em Gotham...

_Bruce não estava bem. Acabara de ter outra discussão com Dick a respeito das regras às quais ele deveria obedecer caso quisesse continuar sendo parceiro do Batman no combate ao crime. Ele simplesmente não era capaz de aceitar a posição de Wayne no que se referia a arriscar a vida. Buscando conselhos e uma palavra amiga, o milionário adentrou o quarto de Alfred, onde este o congratulou logo que cruzou a porta:_

"_Parabéns por sua captura do Sr. Frio. Batman monopolizou as notícias noturnas"._

"_Obrigado" – agradeceu Bruce num tom seco._

_O mordomo, notando que o patrão estava pensativo, senão atordoado em relação a algo, perguntou sem pestanejar:_

"_Há algo errado, senhor?"._

"_Alfred, eu sou autoritário?" – indagou o alter ego do Batman, exigindo sinceridade com o olhar. – "É sempre do meu jeito ou rua?"._

"_Sim, na verdade. A morte e o acaso levaram seus pais. Mas ao invés de se tornar uma vítima, você fez tudo ao seu alcance para controlar o destino. O que é o Batman senão um esforço de dominar o caos que assola nosso mundo, uma tentativa de controlar a própria morte..."._

_Imerso em lembranças boas e ruins, Wayne inquiriu, cabisbaixo:_

"_Mas eu não posso, posso?"._

"_Não, meu garoto. Eu temo que nenhum de nós possa..."._

O hall da mansão era extremamente amplo e luxuoso, digno de uma família pertencente à nobreza da Grã-Bretanha. Junto às paredes era possível ver várias armaduras medievais atrás de vidros blindados, empunhando espadas e outras armas, de pé. Uma grande escada de mármore que se dividia em duas levava ao andar superior. No teto estava pendurado um lustre do século XIX em notável estado de conservação, e no chão, diante da porta de entrada, havia novamente o emblema do condado, retratado ali de forma imponente.

"É sem sombra de dúvida uma linda casa" – afirmou Bruce, maravilhado. – "Quantas pessoas vivem aqui?".

"Além dos empregados, apenas _lady_ Elizabeth Castlewood" – respondeu Wilfred.

"_Lady_ Elizabeth?".

Nesse exato instante, como se houvesse ouvido a indagação de Wayne, uma jovem começou a descer pela escadaria do hall. Tinha os cabelos loiros molhados, levando a crer que acabara de sair do banho. Trajava uma camisa cinza e uma saia xadrez, calçando sandálias. Bruce ficou totalmente fascinado por aquela mulher de corpo perfeito e belos olhos brilhantes, sem contar seu sorriso angelical, o qual surgiu em sua face assim que se aproximou dos dois homens.

"Vejo que temos visitas!" – disse ela com imensa simpatia. – "O senhor deve ser Bruce Wayne, o filho preferido de Gotham!".

"Bondade sua, senhorita" – replicou o visitante num sorriso, apertando calorosamente a mão direita da jovem. – "Muito prazer".

"O prazer é todo meu. Sou Elizabeth Castlewood _(Denise Richards)_. Muito me alegra saber que o patrão do falecido irmão de Wilfred veio passar um tempo aqui no condado. Ouvi falar muito bem do senhor, espero que goste daqui".

"Muito obrigado. E deixemos de lado as formalidades a partir de agora, pode me chamar apenas de Bruce".

"OK, Bruce" – riu a proprietária da mansão, ampliando o sorriso. – "Chame-me de Elizabeth ou se quiser, apenas de Beth!".

"Seus pais lhe deram um nome de rainha, milady, sou da opinião que todos a devam chamar de Elizabeth" – observou o mordomo com certa seriedade.

A linda jovem apenas deu um soco de leve num dos ombros do empregado e mostrou-lhe discretamente a língua, fazendo-o sorrir em resposta. Em seguida ela disse a Bruce:

"Wilfred o levará até seus aposentos no andar de cima. Acredito que os achará bastante confortáveis e acolhedores. Nos vemos no jantar".

"Será um prazer".

Elizabeth deixou o hall por uma porta, enquanto Wayne e Pennyworth subiam as escadas, o segundo levando a bagagem do hóspede mesmo após este ter insistido para que não o fizesse. Não conseguia tirar de seus pensamentos o sorriso da _lady_. Ela com certeza era uma das mulheres mais atraentes que ele já vira desde que nascera. Sentindo-se realmente bem pela primeira vez após vários dias de tristeza e amargura, Bruce ficou ainda mais convencido de que o interior da Inglaterra seria o local perfeito para livrar-se de tudo que lhe fazia mal.

Asilo Arkham, Gotham City.

Com uma prancheta numa mão e uma caneta na outra, a psiquiatra Harleen Quinzel, seguindo por um corredor pouco iluminado repleto de portas de celas, fazia anotações a respeito dos quadros dos vários internos no lugar. Entusiasmada com seu trabalho, ela até falava em voz alta o que anotava no papel sem nem ao menos perceber:

"Edward Nigma ainda pensa que é o Batman... Arnold Wesker apresentou melhoras, conseguindo passar um tempo maior sem seu boneco... Será que ainda há algum criminoso megalomaníaco cujo quadro não analisei?".

Súbito, a doutora ouviu uma gargalhada um tanto distante. Intrigada, olhou ao redor, procurando definir de qual lado do corredor o som viera. Alguns segundos depois a risada se repetiu, agora mais próxima. Um pouco assustada, Harleen exclamou, temendo ser algum doido varrido que por eventualidade escapara da cela:

"Tem alguém aí?".

"Apenas eu, minha querida!" – respondeu uma voz vinda de trás da psiquiatra, extremamente próxima.

Num gritinho de susto, Quinzel se virou, deparando-se com a pessoa que menos esperava encontrar no Arkham, e ao mesmo tempo a que mais quisera conhecer desde quando começara a trabalhar naquele ramo, a poucos metros de si. Pele branca, cabelos verdes, um eterno sorriso no rosto. Usava um terno roxo que combinava com a variedade de cores que compunha sua insana aparência. Ele estava bem ali, diante dela. Jack Napier, o Coringa. A doutora balbuciou, incrédula:

"Não... Não pode ser...".

"Acredite, sou eu, minha cara!" – disse o criminoso, rindo sem parar. – "Em carne, osso, e bom humor!".

"Mas, você morreu... Batman o matou!".

"Batman, Batman..." – resmungou o palhaço em tom jocoso, aproximando-se. – "Por que todo mundo fala desse maldito morcego? Eu tenho muito mais graça que ele! Aliás, você deve concordar, pois soube que é uma grande fã minha!".

"Eu apenas estudei minuciosamente seu quadro clínico... E confesso que sua neurose é fascinante!".

"Minha neurose?" – indagou Coringa, segurando o queixo da psiquiatra. – "Alicia falava a mesma coisa, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, no fundo vocês são todas iguais! A questão é que você definitivamente não é de se jogar fora, doutora!".

"Como... Como assim?".

Sem mais nem menos, uma flor de plástico presa ao peito do criminoso borrifou um gás esverdeado no rosto de Harleen, fazendo-a cair sentada no chão tossindo sem parar. Coringa apenas gargalhava, ao mesmo tempo em que a visão da doutora se tornava distorcida. Num piscar de olhos Quinzel mergulhou num estado de alucinação em que a única coisa que permanecia nítida diante de seus olhos e dentro de sua mente era a figura do maníaco sobre o qual fizera tantos trabalhos. Não havia mais Arkham, nem internos, nem doutor Burton, nem Gotham City... Apenas o Coringa, que ria, deliciando-se com o que acabara de fazer.

Hipnotizada pelo palhaço, Harleen abriu um sorriso e tentou se levantar, apenas para cair desmaiada, e permanentemente lesada mentalmente, nos braços de Jack Napier. Carregando-a deitada para fora dali, ele exclamou, antes de desaparecer nas sombras do corredor:

"Tenho algo grande preparado para você, minha querida! Algo grande!".

Apenas sua doentia gargalhada permaneceu no ar enquanto se afastava.

Condado de Castlewood.

Chegara a hora do jantar. Bruce, usando suas costumeiras roupas pretas (camisa, jaqueta e calças), além de sapatos da mesma cor, desceu pela escadaria do hall da mansão, aos pés da qual Wilfred o esperava com um sorriso prestativo na face.

"Boa noite, Bruce" – cumprimentou ele. – "Queira me acompanhar, a sala de jantar é por aqui".

Wayne assentiu com a cabeça, seguindo o irmão de seu falecido mordomo por uma porta dupla de madeira. Adentraram um corredor repleto de entradas para outros aposentos, mesinhas com vasos valiosos e um grande quadro numa das paredes retratando a rainha Vitória. Cruzando a última porta, os dois homens entraram na fabulosa sala onde eram realizadas as refeições. A mesa era comprida e estava repleta de pratos deliciosos, seja salgados ou doces. Lustres iluminavam intensamente o local e através das janelas era possível ver parte do jardim da mansão.

"Queira se sentar" – convidou o mordomo, puxando uma cadeira para aquele que considerava um sobrinho. – "_Lady_ Elizabeth já deve estar descendo".

"Eu gostaria de agradecer por tudo que vem fazendo, Wilfred".

"Não precisa me agradecer por nada, Bruce" – afirmou o empregado, colocando uma das mãos no ombro esquerdo do milionário. – "Tê-lo aqui é um prazer!".

Nisso, uma outra porta se abriu, e Elizabeth adentrou a sala de jantar. É difícil encontrar palavras para descrever o quanto ela estava linda. Trajava um vestido negro, tinha sandálias nos pés e seus compridos e lisos cabelos loiros caíam de forma sedosa por seus ombros como se fossem fios de ouro. A discreta maquiagem que usava ressaltava a beleza de seu rosto, o qual logo esboçou o maravilhoso sorriso que Bruce gravara em sua mente.

"Gostou de seu quarto?" – perguntou a jovem ao hóspede, enquanto Wilfred retirava uma cadeira para que ela se sentasse.

"Muito, achei extremamente aconchegante" – respondeu Wayne. – "E esse jantar parece estar divino!".

"E realmente está, os cozinheiros daqui estão entre os melhores do Reino Unido" – disse Elizabeth, alargando seu sorriso celestial. – "Aliás, recomendo-lhe a carne de faisão, é deliciosa".

Ambos começaram a se servir, sendo que Bruce seguiu o conselho da anfitriã, provando a ave e constatando que realmente era bastante saborosa. Passaram-se poucos minutos e, após um gole de vinho, Elizabeth quis saber, fazendo o norte-americano se lembrar de uma pergunta semelhante feita por Vicky Vale quando eles se conheceram em Gotham:

"Então, no que trabalha exatamente, Bruce?".

"Bem, as Indústrias Wayne atuam em diversas áreas, com destaque para a produção de tecnologia de ponta" – explicou ele. – "Na verdade eu não administro diretamente os negócios, não nasci para isso, prefiro deixar tudo nas mãos de um homem de confiança meu chamado Lucius Fox".

"Eu também odeio mexer com negócios, Bruce!" – riu a _lady_. – "Ações, especulação financeira... Isso tudo não combina comigo!".

Bruce também riu, e Elizabeth continuou:

"Minha família possui empreendimentos em várias partes do mundo. Desde extração de matérias-primas a indústrias de ponta... Enfim, eu herdei um império, mas não tenho interesse em administrá-lo. Prefiro continuar aqui em Castlewood, tendo uma vida tranqüila e livre de preocupações relacionadas a dinheiro".

Wayne aquiesceu, pensativo. Ele e Elizabeth tinham muito em comum. Talvez estivesse nascendo ali uma grande amizade, algo vital para que Bruce pudesse superar seus traumas e fantasmas interiores. Feliz por ter descoberto uma pessoa tão graciosa e simpática, o milionário continuou a comer, pensando seriamente em mudar-se para o condado.

No galpão de Gotham City que estava lhe servindo como esconderijo, Coringa, rodeado por alguns capangas, olhava fixamente para um biombo bege, atrás do qual uma figura feminina de belo corpo trocava de roupa, sua sombra podendo ser observada devido à luz que incidia sobre a superfície semitransparente. Tendo na face um sorriso colossal, o arquiinimigo do Batman perguntou à mulher:

"Está pronta, amor?".

"Quase, _pudinzinho_!".

"Pudinzinho". Jack adorara a forma carinhosa como sua mais nova companheira o vinha tratando desde que despertara do sono provocado por seu gás. Alguns diriam que ela agora estava completamente insana, porém Coringa descordava. Ela estava louca sim, mas louca de amor, obcecada pelo criminoso cuja mente estudara com tanta dedicação ao longo dos anos. Ela seria sua amante definitiva, tudo que sempre desejara...

"Pronto, pudinzinho, terminei!" – exclamou a jovem alegremente. – "Quer ver?".

"Claro que sim, amor!".

Assim ela saiu de trás do biombo, revelando sua nova aparência: o jaleco de doutora cedera lugar a uma veste vermelha e preta idêntica à usada pelos bobos da corte medievais, com uma touca de pontas na cabeça. Tinha toda a pele do corpo, inclusive a do rosto, maquiada de um branco intenso, lábios pintados com um vermelho provocante e um contorno preto ao redor dos olhos azuis, lembrando uma máscara de carnaval.

A respeitada psiquiatra criminal Harleen Quinzel não existia mais. Em seu lugar surgira uma criminosa lunática e um tanto ingênua que atendia agora por apenas um nome: Arlequina _(Winona Ryder)_. Rindo, a assistente do Coringa contemplou seu semblante num espelho que segurava na mão direita, indagando num olhar psicótico:

"Espelho, espelho meu... Existe palhacinha mais bela do que eu?".

"Não, certamente que não, querida!" – berrou Coringa, abraçando o busto de sua amada pelas costas. – "Eu a transformarei na rainha de Gotham! Aliás, temos de iniciar os preparativos para que em breve a cidade saiba que eu estou de volta!".

Trocaram então um demorado beijo nos lábios, ao final do qual o maníaco voltou-se para seus capangas e gritou:

"Mexam-se, seus molengas! Temos menos de vinte e quatro horas para que tudo esteja pronto! Amanhã à noite eu direi olá a Gotham, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!".

Gargalhando, o Príncipe-Palhaço do Crime viu seus asseclas começarem a se mexer, ao mesmo tempo em que Arlequina puxava sua cabeça, voltando a beijar-lhe ardentemente a boca.

Já era quase meia-noite em Castlewood. Após o término do agradável jantar, Bruce subiu até seus aposentos e naquele momento, já de pijama, preparava-se para dormir. A bela e amável _lady_ Elizabeth se recusava veementemente a deixar seus pensamentos. Sentando-se sobre a cama macia, o milionário refletiu acerca de como gostaria de encontrar uma mulher que fosse realmente o grande amor de sua vida...

Mais de uma década antes, ele achou que a pessoa perfeita para si seria Vicky Vale, entretanto ela não conseguiu conciliar as duas verdades sobre sua personalidade... Em suma, ela não conseguiu conciliar Bruce Wayne e Batman. Depois veio Selina Kyle, a Mulher-Gato, a qual Wayne sempre considerara sua alma-gêmea, porém ela decidiu ser impossível ficarem juntos. A doutora Chase Meridian auxiliou Bruce a compreender melhor a si mesmo, mas o relacionamento que tiveram também não durou. O mesmo ocorreu entre ele e Julie Madison, apesar de terem chegado a noivar... Uma decepção atrás da outra, sempre!

Foi então que Bruce lembrou-se do estranho sonho que tivera em Gotham pouco antes de partir, e finalmente cogitou sobre o que ele poderia significar. Um vulto feminino ateava fogo em estátuas de papel que representavam suas antigas amantes... Aquilo simbolizava um novo amor, uma paixão que mudaria sua vida e superaria todas as anteriores. Uma mulher que lhe traria a felicidade tão buscada.

_Será... Será Elizabeth? Será ela essa pessoa tão especial que eu procuro há tanto tempo?_

Estava quase certo que sim. Ela era uma pessoa incomparável, diferente de todas as outras mulheres com as quais Wayne antes se envolvera. Tinha de conhecê-la melhor. Precisava se esforçar para conquistá-la. Elizabeth devia ter um espaço em seu coração para Bruce assim como ele tinha um espaço em seu coração para ela...

A melhor coisa a ser feita naquele momento pelo hóspede do condado era buscar o reconforto de sua alma com calma, inteligência e serenidade. Dessa forma muito em breve se veria livre de seus traumas...

_**Continua...**_


	5. Capítulo V

Capítulo V

"_Haverá sobre a face da Terra uma pessoa tão perturbada quanto eu? Existirá um ser humano cujos fantasmas interiores o atormentam com a mesma intensidade?"._

Bruce dormiu muito bem aquela noite, contrastando com as madrugadas em claro que vinha passando em Gotham City. A intensa luz da manhã entrava pela janela, e o milionário deduziu serem cerca de oito horas. Sonolento, sentou-se na cama e esfregou os olhos, quando ouviu a porta do quarto se abrir. A figura de Wilfred, sempre de terno e aparentando estar acordado desde o raiar do dia, surgiu na entrada, dizendo enquanto se aproximava para arrumar a cama:

"Bom dia, Bruce. O café da manhã o aguarda lá embaixo".

"Obrigado, Wilfred" – agradeceu Wayne, levantando-se. – "Vou apenas me trocar e já estarei descendo".

A mesa do café era tão farta quanto a do jantar: inúmeros pratos contendo pães, bolos, frutas, tortas, pudins, doces... Sem contar os bules com café, leite, chocolate quente e sucos de variados sabores. Enfim, uma legítima refeição dos deuses.

E, para completar, lá estava ela novamente. Linda, graciosa, amável, divina. Apesar de ter acordado há poucos minutos, o rosto de Elizabeth continuava perfeito, não apresentando qualquer sinal de sono, e seu sorriso estava mais belo do que nunca. A cada segundo Bruce ficava mais encantado por aquela incrível mulher.

"Bom dia, Bruce" – saudou ela. – "Dormiu bem?".

"Sim" – respondeu o hóspede, servindo-se de café e bolo de chocolate. – "Esta mansão me transmite uma paz enorme, com certeza é o lugar perfeito para se viver".

"Realmente" – replicou a jovem mordendo uma torrada e aparentando de certa forma não estar totalmente de acordo com aquela afirmação.

Os dois continuaram comendo em silêncio por alguns instantes, até que a _lady_, terminando um copo de suco, disse com sua simpatia habitual:

"Eu estou pensando em andar a cavalo hoje, talvez ir até a cachoeira... É um passeio relaxante, não gostaria de vir também, Bruce?".

"Você deve ler pensamentos, pois eu adoro equitação" – sorriu Wayne. – "Gostaria muito de acompanhá-la, se for possível".

"Ora, será um prazer!".

Apesar de estarem relativamente distantes um do outro na mesa, Elizabeth e Bruce fitaram-se nos olhos durante vários segundos, até que a herdeira do condado deu uma risadinha e voltou a tomar o café, seguida do milionário, que fez o mesmo. Tinha em seus pensamentos que o momento de revelar sua paixão a ela não tardaria...

Gotham City.

No galpão, Arlequina estava sentada com as pernas cruzadas sobre um banquinho de madeira, enquanto o Coringa era quem se encontrava, desta vez, atrás do biombo, o qual era o centro da atenção da assistente. Ela podia perceber que o amado trocava de roupa através de sua sombra, até que, de repente, este saltou de trás do obstáculo visual. Usava uma jaqueta suja de sangue, uma máscara de hóquei e tinha na mão direita uma faca afiada.

"Sexta-Feira 13?" – indagou o criminoso, desejando saber a opinião da palhacinha.

"Não!" – discordou ela, balançando a cabeça.

Resmungando, Coringa voltou para trás do biombo, mudando novamente de vestimenta. Três minutos depois regressou trajando um sobretudo preto e óculos escuros, os quais de certa forma combinavam com sua pele branca como giz. Perguntou a Arlequina:

"Matrix?".

"Também não!" – ela voltou a discordar, tendo um dedo na boca.

O maníaco praguejou, retornando ao biombo. Voltou pouco depois com o mesmo sobretudo, somado agora a uma capa da mesma cor e caninos pontiagudos postiços na boca.

"Drácula?".

"Não, pudinzinho, algo que combine mais com você!".

Conformado, Coringa foi mais uma vez mudar a roupa. Desta vez levou mais tempo, e regressou tendo no corpo seu tradicional terno roxo, na cabeça um chapéu de abas largas da mesma cor e nas mãos uma submetralhadora Thompson, bastante usada pelos gangsteres nas décadas de 30 e 40.

"Poderoso Chefão?" – inquiriu, um gigantesco sorriso na face alva.

"Perfeito!" – respondeu Arlequina, batendo palmas e gargalhando. – "Perfeito, pudinzinho!".

Era início de tarde, céu azul límpido. Bruce e Elizabeth, vestindo trajes de equitação, cavalgavam há horas pelos belos montes e campos do Condado de Castlewood, um verdadeiro mar verde que compunha uma paisagem campestre fascinante. O homem de meia-idade e a jovem, que montavam respectivamente um cavalo marrom e um branco, ambos puro sangue, pararam num dado momento no alto de uma colina. Depois de passar alguns minutos admirando a vista, a _lady_ perguntou:

"E então, como é sua vida em Gotham, Bruce?".

"Como assim?".

"Fale-me um pouco sobre você. A respeito de sua vida amorosa, suas amizades...".

"Eu sou um homem que não possui o luxo de ter muitos amigos" – respondeu Wayne com certa frieza. – "E digamos que eu não seja uma pessoa muito sociável.".

"Compreendo..." – murmurou Elizabeth num sorrisinho de leve sarcasmo. – "Prefere ficar trancado em casa o dia todo aproveitando o conforto que sua enorme fortuna lhe oferece e com isso acaba se esquecendo que nenhum homem pode viver com uma muralha ao redor de si...".

"Eu não sou esse tipo de pessoa, nunca pensei em gastar meu dinheiro apenas para meu próprio bem!" – protestou Bruce. – "Na verdade, eu acredito que teria sido mais feliz se houvesse seguido esse caminho... Mas eu quis fazer algo pelos outros, para evitar que o ocorrido comigo não se repetisse com outras pessoas!".

"Mas do que está falando? Os projetos sociais das Indústrias Wayne, sobre os quais já li em jornais e revistas, com certeza não ocupam tanto espaço assim na sua vida...".

"Não é isso... Você não entende, eu... Não posso contar!".

Visivelmente atordoado, o órfão seguiu em seu cavalo por uma trilha que descia a colina. Estranhando imensamente o comportamento de seu hóspede e desejando saber mais a respeito da conflituosa personalidade de Bruce Wayne, Elizabeth foi atrás dele, decidindo que seria melhor conversar sobre outras coisas antes de tocar novamente naquele assunto.

"Hoje à noite, na Gotham Plaza, o prefeito Chip Shreck fará um pronunciamento cujo assunto principal será o início das comemorações do 217º Aniversário de Gotham City dentro de alguns dias" – informou a jornalista da GNN na TV. – "Segundo rumores, o governante também se manifestará a respeito do repentino desaparecimento do Batman de nossas ruas. Voltemos agora às últimas notícias sobre o acidente aéreo nos arredores de Star City...".

Com um "click" do controle remoto, o aparelho foi desligado, e uma longa gargalhada masculina tomou o ambiente. Coringa ergueu-se da poltrona reclinável forrada com caras sorridentes de palhaço e, voltando-se para Arlequina, que acabara de adentrar o recinto pouco iluminado dando piruetas, ouviu dela a seguinte pergunta:

"Por que tanta alegria, pudinzinho?".

"Não poderia haver melhor ocasião para anunciar minha volta, amoreco!" – respondeu Napier, ensandecido. – "O prefeito fará um discurso na Gotham Plaza hoje à noite! Não podemos perder isso de modo algum, concorda?".

A assistente deu uma risada de satisfação, beijou Coringa nos lábios e por fim tirou o controle remoto das mãos deste, jogando-se sobre a poltrona num suspiro de alegria. Sentada de forma esculachada, com as pernas caídas sobre os braços do assento, voltou a ligar a TV e, mudando de canal, exclamou numa gargalhada:

"Enquanto a noite não chega, quero ver os desenhos!".

Após mais alguns metros a galope, Bruce e Elizabeth finalmente chegaram à cachoeira, um dos vários tesouros ocultos nas entranhas do condado, e o milionário norte-americano não poderia imaginar que ela era tão linda quanto diziam: a queda d'água era bem alta, e os raios solares que a atravessavam geravam um inigualável espectro colorido na visão de quem estivesse admirando aquela pintura viva. O som da correnteza despencando e colidindo com as rochas, apesar de intenso, gerava paz sem igual. Sem dúvida aquele era um pedaço do Paraíso que fora esquecido na Terra.

"Meus pais diziam que, na Idade Média, esta cachoeira era palco de sagrações de cavaleiros" – contou a jovem, que descera de seu cavalo e o prendera a uma árvore. – "Eu imagino a razão... Eles com certeza se sentiam mais próximos de Deus vindo até aqui...".

"O que houve com seus pais?" – perguntou Bruce sem cerimônia enquanto deixava também seu cavalo, notando apenas alguns milésimos de segundo depois que aquela pergunta poderia ser um tanto inapropriada, dada a tragédia em sua infância.

"Há alguns anos eles se mudaram para Edimburgo, e desde então eu venho tomando conta do condado para eles... Não suportaram continuar vivendo aqui depois do que ocorreu a Emma...".

Wayne quase perguntou quem era Emma, mas ao notar uma evidente tristeza em Elizabeth ao mencionar tal nome, preferiu tentar obter a resposta numa outra ocasião. Os dois chegaram mais perto da cachoeira, caminhando com cuidado sobre as pedras úmidas para evitar escorregões. Admirando a beleza do local, a nobre afirmou:

"É uma pena não termos trazido traje de banho... Seria muito bom retornarmos aqui para nadar antes que o senhor volte para a América, Bruce. Estas águas são incrivelmente relaxantes, tanto para o corpo quanto para a alma".

"Eu imagino...".

Bruce abaixou-se por um momento e tocou a correnteza com uma das mãos, fechando os olhos num demorado suspiro. Velocíssimas, suas mais vis lembranças passaram por sua mente... Ele saía com seus pais do cinema... Um homem armado surgiu das sombras... Dois tiros... O colar de pérolas de sua mãe desintegrou-se, e elas rolaram pelo concreto... O assassino lhe disse uma frase, sorriu e desapareceu na noite...

"Bruce, você está bem?".

Ouvindo a doce voz de Elizabeth, Wayne ergueu-se e começou a fazer o caminho de volta até os cavalos. Antes que a jovem que tanto o encantava pudesse falar qualquer outra coisa, ele disse quase num resmungo:

"Vamos retornar à mansão, já está escurecendo!".

A _lady_ contemplou a cachoeira por mais alguns instantes e seguiu-o.

Gotham City, nove da noite.

Pelas escuras e mórbidas vias da Cidade das Sombras, com seus traçados irregulares, prédios disformes e estátuas gigantescas, um comboio de furgões nas cores verde e roxa surgira há pouco como do nada e agora semeava o caos entre a população. Enquanto alguns trafegavam nas calçadas apenas para atropelar os transeuntes, outros tinham as portas traseiras abertas, por onde os ocupantes jogavam granadas e bananas de dinamite na direção dos inocentes.

Num deles, Coringa, usando seu traje e chapéu roxos e armado com a Thompson, havia aberto a escotilha no teto do veículo e subido por ela, ficando com metade do corpo para fora. Gargalhando de forma demoníaca, o criminoso disparava rajadas de balas contra tudo e todos nas ruas, tingindo muros e vitrines de lojas com o sangue dos habitantes de Gotham. Num dado momento, aniquilou um casal que saía de um restaurante, deixando o filho, um garotinho de pouca idade que escapara vivo dos tiros, chorando ajoelhado ao lado dos corpos de seus pais.

"Eu amo esta cidade!" – gritou o maníaco, atirando para o alto no ápice de sua euforia assassina.

Gotham Plaza.

Diante de um palanque, centenas de pessoas aguardavam o início do pronunciamento do prefeito Chip Shreck, filho de Max Shreck, grande empresário de Gotham morto catorze anos antes. Logo o governante surgiu saudando a multidão com gestos carismáticos, assim como seu progenitor costumava fazer. Estava seguido de algumas pessoas importantes como o Comissário Gordon e Jane Dent, filha do falecido Harvey Dent, mais conhecido como Duas-Caras, e atual promotora distrital da cidade.

Posicionando-se na frente dos microfones e tendo um enorme sorriso estampado na face, o prefeito acenou para o povo mais uma vez e então iniciou seu discurso:

"Prezados cidadãos de Gotham City, é com muito orgulho que venho aqui esta noite comentar sobre os preparativos para o 217º aniversário de nossa amada cidade. A prefeitura está investindo alguns milhões de dólares em eventos e, claro, na tradicional parada que ocorre nessa data todos os anos. Convém dizer que este talvez será o mais pacífico aniversário de Gotham em décadas, já que os índices de criminalidade nunca estiveram tão baixos. Alguns diriam que isso foi graças ao Batman, porém eu discordo. O próprio povo de Gotham City lutou para reverter essa situação, e eu posso dormir mais tranqüilo sabendo que esta cidade não mais necessita de justiceiros mascarados para se manter segura. Meu pai morreu por causa desse infeliz indivíduo que se veste de morcego, e muito me felicita a notícia de que ele não é visto há dias. Gotham, sem sombra de dúvida, estará melhor sem ele ou qualquer outro desequilibrado que se ache capaz de fazer justiça com as próprias mãos, pondo em risco nossas vidas e as de nossas crianças. Posso dizer também que...".

Nisso, o comboio do Coringa, com os pára-choques e vidros de alguns furgões manchados de vermelho devido aos atropelamentos, surgiu na praça por uma rua. Aqueles que assistiam ao discurso recuaram assustados, ao mesmo tempo em que os veículos paravam e de um deles saía o Príncipe-Palhaço do Crime, sempre rindo, acompanhado da fiel Arlequina. Todos ficaram paralisados com a visão do psicopata julgado morto no final da década de 80, principalmente o prefeito Shreck e o Comissário Gordon.

"Vocês precisam ver suas caras, parecem estar vendo um morto que voltou à vida!" – exclamou Coringa, sempre zombeteiro.

"O que você quer?" – indagou Chip pelos microfones.

"Ora, apenas encerrar seu discurso com chave de ouro, prefeito!".

Dizendo isso, o criminoso retirou de dentro da calça um revólver cujo exagerado cano era do mesmo comprimento de sua perna, idêntico ao que usara décadas antes para derrubar o Bat-wing. Mirando na direção do prefeito, Coringa disparou, e com o recuo da arma acabou se chocando de costas com um dos furgões. A bala atingiu em cheio o peito de Shreck, fazendo-o tombar morto sobre o palanque, terno banhado em sangue.

Isso serviu de estopim para o pânico generalizado na praça. As pessoas, aos gritos, começaram a correr para salvar suas vidas, tropeçando e dando trombadas umas nas outras, enquanto os capangas de Napier abriam fogo com suas submetralhadoras. Excitada com aquela carnificina, Arlequina abraçou o amado de forma sensual e começou a tocá-lo de um jeito provocante, trocando com ele beijos ardentes. Refugiado atrás do palanque, o Comissário Gordon apanhou seu rádio e, contatando seus comandados no QG da polícia, ordenou desesperado, falando alto para sua voz se sobressair entre os tiros:

"Liguem o sinal, rápido!".

Instantes depois, um círculo luminoso tendo no centro o emblema de um morcego foi projetado nos céus de Gotham, enquanto em terra o caos se acentuava de maneira desenfreada.

Mansão Castlewood.

Noite. Em seu quarto, Elizabeth acabara de sair do banho e agora, de roupão, estava sentada de frente para um espelho passando cremes no rosto. Nesse instante Wilfred adentrou o aposento sem provocar quase som algum, tendo nas mãos uma bandeja com um bule, uma xícara e um prato de biscoitos.

"Café da noite, milady" – disse ele sorrindo. – "Sei muito bem que não consegue dormir sem um pouco de leite".

"Wilfred, você é meu segundo pai" – afirmou a nobre amavelmente, voltando a face para o mordomo. – "Obrigada, pode deixar aí em cima da cômoda".

"Está bem".

O empregado colocou a bandeja no local indicado, caminhando em seguida de volta até a porta. Porém, quando estava prestes a sair do quarto, parou subitamente e, olhando mais uma vez para a jovem, perguntou:

"Milady, permite que eu lhe faça uma indagação?".

"Claro" – respondeu ela, desta vez sem tirar os olhos do espelho.

"O que está achando de nosso hóspede, o senhor Bruce Wayne?".

"Bem... Eu diria que ele é um homem de muitos segredos...".

Wilfred assentiu com a cabeça, e logo depois girou a maçaneta da porta.

"Boa noite, milady".

"Boa noite, Wilfred" – replicou Elizabeth, dando um sorriso que pôde ser visto pelo criado através do espelho.

Gotham Plaza, cerne do caos.

O Bat-sinal já brilhava há vários minutos no céu noturno de Gotham City, e nada do Batman aparecer. Frustrado, o Comissário Gordon convenceu-se que o Cavaleiro das Trevas realmente abandonara à própria sorte a cidade que lhe fora tão ingrata. Agora todos estavam praticamente indefesos diante da mortal insanidade do Coringa...

Os tiros e gritos prosseguiam na praça, porém com menor intensidade. Talvez quase todos já houvessem morrido, ou então conseguido fugir... Provavelmente um misto das duas coisas. O comandante da polícia ainda se encontrava refugiado atrás do palanque repleto de cadáveres. Pedira reforços, mas a situação estava longe de ser controlada. A balbúrdia se alastrava pela metrópole, e ele tinha de voltar à delegacia para poder coordenar melhor a ação de seus oficiais...

Entretanto, quando pensou em se levantar e correr, ouviu acima de sua cabeça uma voz que fez sua pele gelar:

"Ah, aí está você! Estamos brincando de queimada, não de esconde-esconde, Comissário!".

Seguiu-se uma gargalhada, e um gás borrifado sobre o rosto de Gordon fez com que este perdesse imediatamente os sentidos.

Minutos depois de ter subido aos aposentos de sua bondosa patroa, Wilfred, já trajando pijama, entrou em seu quarto para mais uma reconfortante noite de sono após mais um dia de trabalho naquela propriedade que tanto amava. Tinha _lady_ Elizabeth como uma filha, alguém do mesmo sangue que o seu, e tinha certeza de que era recíproco. Porém, antes de deitar-se na cama, o mordomo sentou-se diante de uma escrivaninha onde havia um laptop. Abrindo-o, inseriu nele um CD que estava guardado dentro de uma gaveta.

Uma tela surgiu no monitor do computador pedindo a inserção de uma senha para que o conteúdo da mídia fosse revelado. Wilfred já fizera aquilo centenas de vezes ao longo daqueles últimos três anos, e por isso memorizara a palavra-chave: "Peg", apelido carinhoso de sua falecida irmã. Uma mensagem informou que a senha estava correta, e um arquivo de voz gravado por Alfred Pennyworth em vida começou a ser reproduzido pelo laptop:

_Eu tentei todos os endereços que conheço em busca de você, até que finalmente descobri que havia deixado a Índia e voltado para a Inglaterra. Estou rezando para que isto chegue até você o mais rápido possível. Nós temos muito pouco tempo._

Logo depois surgiram no monitor plantas detalhadas do Bat-móvel, Bat-wing, Bat-lancha, entre outros veículos e equipamentos utilizados pelo Detetive das Sombras em sua cruzada contra o crime. Enquanto examinava tudo, ainda com certa incredulidade mesmo após tanto tempo, Wilfred murmurou, pensando alto:

"Meu amado irmão... Você me confiou pouco antes de sua morte o segredo que guardou durante boa parte de sua vida... Felizmente Bruce está aqui conosco agora, livre dessa maldição. Consegui tirá-lo de Gotham antes que ele se perdesse completamente, e acredito que essa tenha sido sua real intenção ao me transmitir todas estas informações... Você queria que eu salvasse seu garoto, amado Alfred...".

E, desligando o laptop, o criado dos Castlewood, entre suspiros, foi finalmente se deitar.

_**Continua...**_


	6. Capítulo VI

Capítulo VI

"_Você já dançou com o demônio sob a luz do luar?"._

Mais uma manhã tinha início no Condado de Castlewood, e Bruce Wayne adentrava a sala de jantar, onde o café da manhã já estava servido. Naquele momento Wilfred trazia numa bandeja alguns bules de café e leite que faltavam, saudando o hóspede assim que o viu:

"Bom dia, Bruce".

"Bom dia, Wilfred".

Logo depois o mordomo seguiu até a porta que levava à cozinha, mas antes de deixar a sala, recuou alguns passos até a mesa ao notar algo sobre ela, do lado oposto ao qual Bruce se sentara. Tratava-se de um exemplar de jornal com uma manchete no mínimo aterradora:

_Massacre em Gotham: centenas de mortos!_

Apreensivo, o criado certificou-se que Wayne não notara aquela edição do periódico e em seguida apanhou-a discretamente, colocando-a debaixo de um dos braços enquanto caminhava tranqüilamente até a cozinha. Após todos os seus esforços, aquela notícia fatídica simplesmente não podia fazer seu sobrinho em consideração voltar a Gotham! Todavia, assim que seus dedos cobertos por uma luva branca tocaram a maçaneta da porta, o irmão de Alfred ouviu Bruce chamá-lo:

"Wilfred!".

"Sim?" – indagou o empregado voltando-se lentamente para o norte-americano, um sorriso na face.

"Estas panquecas estão simplesmente extraordinárias, elogie os cozinheiros por mim, sim?".

"Certamente, Bruce" – respondeu Pennyworth, ocultando seu alívio.

O mordomo finalmente saiu do recinto e, logo que ganhou a cozinha, tratou de jogar o jornal na lixeira mais próxima. Tinha de manter Bruce ali, distante da cidade sombria que ele por tantos anos insistira em defender. Ao menos até que ele esquecesse completamente o Batman...

Em seu esconderijo em Gotham, Coringa, sentado na mesma poltrona reclinável forrada de palhaços, tinha em mãos um exemplar do Gotham Globe com uma manchete semelhante à presente no jornal britânico do qual Wilfred se livrara antes que Bruce pudesse vê-lo. Sorrindo amplamente, o Príncipe-Palhaço do Crime exclamou:

"Minha performance não poderia ter sido melhor! O prefeito está morto, a cidade em polvorosa e o comissário de polícia é nosso prisioneiro... Melhor, impossível!".

"Concordo plenamente, pudinzinho!" – disse Arlequina, surgindo atrás da poltrona e abraçando o peito do amado, cobrindo-lhe o pescoço de beijos. – "Mas o que faremos com ele?".

"Essa é a melhor parte, meu amor... É a melhor parte!".

Ambos soltaram longas e apavorantes gargalhadas, que se estenderam por vários minutos como se fossem apenas uma.

Numa sacada de frente para o amplo e belo jardim da mansão, Elizabeth Castlewood, sentada diante de uma moldura sustentada por um cavalete, alternava seus movimentos entre passar o pincel sobre a tela que pintava e apanhar algo para beber ou comer na pequena mesa dobrável à sua esquerda, onde havia uma modesta parcela do café da manhã servido na sala de jantar. À sua direita havia outro pequeno móvel, este com vidros de tinta e outros materiais que a jovem utilizava em seu trabalho.

"Então é por isso que não vi você lá embaixo, está aqui, pintando" – disse Bruce, que entrara no cômodo e agora se aproximava por trás da nobre.

"Sim, adoro fazer isso às vezes pela manhã" – respondeu a _lady_, voltando-se brevemente para o hóspede.

Os raios solares deixavam Elizabeth ainda mais linda, com seus cabelos loiros brilhando como se irradiassem luz própria. Após contemplá-la por alguns instantes, Wayne passou a admirar o quadro que ela pintava com imensa leveza de traços: tratava-se de uma representação do jardim, com o céu anil e o verde das plantas combinando numa visão agradável e sonhadora. Impressionado, o milionário afirmou:

"Você tem talento!".

"Obrigada" – agradeceu a jovem, apanhando uma xícara de chá sobre a mesinha dobrável e tomando um gole da bebida. – "A pintura é um dos meus hobbies, uma genuína terapia. Ela me ajuda a esquecer a dor que muitas vezes pulsa dentro de mim...".

"O que eu ainda não compreendi é a razão dessa dor..." – murmurou Bruce, caminhando pelo quarto. – "O que a aflige tanto?".

"Ainda não me revelou toda a verdade a respeito de si, senhor Bruce..." – replicou Elizabeth, olhos focados na tela e em sua mão direita, que manuseava o pincel. – "Ontem, durante o passeio a cavalo, pareceu estar ocultando coisas de mim... Talvez quando resolver contá-las, eu também me abra a respeito de minhas tristezas...".

"Creio que nossas vidas não sejam como quadros, os quais qualquer pessoa pode admirar e interpretar livremente...".

"Quando o senhor achar ser o momento certo de me mostrar as verdadeiras cores de sua vida, Bruce, eu lhe revelarei as minhas...".

Sem ser visto por Elizabeth, Wayne assentiu com a cabeça e dirigiu-se até a saída do cômodo, pensando em que cores sua vida teria se fosse transposta para uma pintura. Provavelmente tons sombrios, com um preto soturno, um cinza espectral, um vermelho sanguinolento... Tal cromatismo apenas acentuava sua penúria.

O Comissário Gordon sentiu certa dificuldade em abrir os olhos, mas o fez. O gás do Coringa realmente lhe arrancara a consciência por muitas horas, talvez dias. A visão embaçada do chefe de polícia aos poucos se tornou nítida, e ele pôde observar o bizarro local em que se encontrava: era um amplo local fechado, porém com aparência de ambiente aberto, possuindo teto e paredes num tom avermelhado que lembrava o céu de Gotham. Ao redor de si viu várias barracas e _stands_ coloridos que sem dúvida alguma caracterizavam um parque de diversões, ilusão reforçada por uma música de fanfarra emitida por alto-falantes.

Erguendo-se do chão, Gordon percebeu, para sua grande surpresa, que estava quase totalmente sem roupa, usando apenas uma cueca samba-canção com bolinhas vermelhas bem diferente da roupa de baixo que trajava no momento em que desmaiara na Gotham Plaza. Confuso, o Comissário logo ouviu uma gargalhada próxima, e começou a compreender o que estava acontecendo...

Diante de seus olhos surgiu a figura do Coringa, que vestia terno e calças brancos com uma gravata borboleta vermelha, além de um chapéu na cabeça que era um misto das duas cores. Tinha nos pés sapatos de sapateado e numa das mãos uma bengala em cuja ponta via-se uma pequena réplica de seu rosto, um sorriso insano assim como no original.

"Bom dia, Comissário!" – berrou o criminoso, alucinado. – "Dormiu bastante, hem? Está até sem roupa! A festa deve ter sido de arromba, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!".

"Seu cretino, doido varrido!" – exclamou Gordon, revoltado. – "Apodrecerá na cadeia, seu psicopata! Batman virá e acabará com você!".

"Batman?" – indagou Coringa, fingindo medo. – "Ai, estou apavorado!".

Logo depois o maníaco explodiu, sua saliva voando sobre a face do Comissário enquanto gritava:

"Ora, faça-me o favor! Vocês projetaram aquele sinal horrível no céu ontem e nem sinal do morceguinho! Ainda acha mesmo que ele virá lhe salvar de mim, seu imbecil?".

"De nós!" – complementou uma voz feminina.

Arlequina surgiu ao lado do amado numa cambalhota, usando seu mesmo traje de bobo da corte. Ela beijou rapidamente a boca do Coringa e, em seguida, este bradou, abrindo os braços:

"Bem, caro Comissário, seja bem-vindo à _Coringolândia_!".

Nesse instante várias luzes se acenderam pelo local, e o volume da música de fundo tornou-se mais alto. O Príncipe-Palhaço do Crime agarrou Gordon por um dos braços, puxando-o até uma das barracas. Era um _stand_ de tiro ao alvo. Coringa retirou um pequeno controle remoto do bolso e, pressionando o botão que havia nele, fez surgir um enorme alvo circular de listras vermelhas e brancas que girava, tendo preso ao centro o cadáver já fétido do prefeito Chip Shreck, roupas tingidas de sangue. O Comissário ficou horrorizado, recuando alguns passos.

"Olhem só nosso convidado especial!" – berrou o psicopata, rindo sem parar. – "É uma pena que ele seja um pouco podre... Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha! Entendeu? Podre! Ha, ha, ha!".

"Seu maldito lunático, vai pagar por tudo isso..." – resmungou Gordon.

"Eu já paguei, Comissário, e confesso que essas barracas saíram mais baratas do que pensava, ha, ha! Agora, vamos nos divertir um pouco!".

Numa bancada de frente para o alvo estavam dispostos alguns revólveres, sendo que Coringa apanhou um deles e, num sorriso maquiavélico, começou a dizer:

"Enquanto eu estava fora, li alguns jornais de Gotham e descobri coisas interessantes... Entre elas que o Departamento de Polícia e a administração atual divergiam totalmente no tocante aos métodos de combate ao crime. Enquanto o Comissário contava com o Batman como vital aliado, o prefeito Shreck queria vê-lo fora das ruas, assim como agora. De qualquer maneira, chegou a oportunidade de resolver suas desavenças com Chip, Comissário. Vamos ver se é bom de pontaria!".

"Eu nunca participarei desses seus jogos doentios!" – protestou Gordon, indignado.

"Ah, irá sim!" – disse Arlequina em tom brincalhão, abraçando o comandante da polícia com um dos braços e usando o outro para lhe encostar o cano de uma pistola automática no queixo.

"Minha amante e assistente é muito persuasiva, Comissário!" – riu Coringa, estendendo o revólver para Gordon. – "Então, vai cooperar ou deseja ser transformado em outro alvo?".

Com a cara amarrada, o chefe de polícia apanhou a arma num movimento brusco, apontando-a em seguida na direção do alvo giratório. Fez mira por alguns instantes, hesitou e, ao sentir Arlequina pressionar ainda mais o cano da pistola contra sua pele, finalmente disparou, olhos fechados.

A bala atingiu o centro do cadáver do prefeito, que para espanto de Gordon foi imediatamente tomado por violentas chamas. Enquanto Shreck era desintegrado pelo fogo, um terrível cheiro de carne queimada tomando o lugar, Coringa exclamou após uma gargalhada:

"Bala incendiária! Minha favorita, ha, ha!".

"Seu maluco!" – gritou o Comissário. – "Eu vou...".

"Calma, calma!" – recomendou Arlequina, fazendo Gordon se lembrar mais uma vez que poderia ter seus miolos estourados a qualquer momento. – "Ainda não viu a atração principal!".

"É mesmo, minha querida, eu já estava me esquecendo!" – berrou Coringa. – "Venha comigo, Comissário!".

O criminoso caminhou alguns metros entre as barracas, sendo seguido por Arlequina, que por sua vez arrastava Gordon sem desencostar a arma da cabeça deste. Logo pararam diante da entrada de um grande tubo colorido que lembrava um poço. O Comissário estremeceu, enquanto Coringa perguntava:

"Por acaso conhece o cúmulo do masoquismo?".

Gordon negou com a cabeça.

"Bem, trata-se de escorregar por um tobogã de lâminas de barbear, depois cair numa piscina de álcool e por fim se enxugar usando palhas de aço" – respondeu Napier. – "Mas como no caso seria um masoquista quem realizaria tais atos extremamente penosos, não haveria graça, pois ele amaria cada estímulo de dor que seu corpo recebesse... Por isso eu alterei um pouco a piada, transformando-a no cúmulo do sadismo: alguém joga uma pessoa que não tem nada de masoquista num tobogã de lâminas de barbear, passando por uma piscina de álcool e por fim, se ela agüentar, sendo enxugada com palhas de aço... Como pode ver, Comissário, já está usando vestes apropriadas!".

"Mas o quê?" – espantou-se Gordon, que nunca sentira tanto medo em sua vida.

Totalmente de súbito, Arlequina empurrou o comandante da polícia para dentro do tubo. Seus gritos de susto tornaram-se gritos de dor assim que atingiu o tobogã mencionado por Coringa, as lâminas de barbear contínuas e aos milhares transformando sua pele e músculos em frangalhos, uma verdadeira cascata de sangue despencando junto consigo pela superfície inclinada. Logo Gordon começou a rolar pelo trajeto infernal, perdendo os olhos e tendo o rosto completamente desfigurado. Seus berros cessaram assim que uma lâmina atravessou sua garganta. Sentiu a vida deixar seu corpo retalhado rapidamente, e tombou já morto dentro do tanque de álcool no final do trajeto. O cadáver, que não lembrava em nada uma pessoa, mas apenas uma massa vermelha disforme jorrando sangue, afundou imóvel no líquido, tingindo-o de rubro. Depois voltou lentamente à superfície, ao mesmo tempo em que Coringa e Arlequina surgiam no local por uma escada, esta última empurrando um carrinho de supermercado repleto de palhas de aço.

"Oh, que pena!" – exclamou o Príncipe-Palhaço do Crime, fingindo uma cara triste. – "Ele realmente não chegou vivo para que pudéssemos enxugá-lo... Porém o tobogã em si já foi diversão suficiente!".

"O que faremos com o corpo?".

"Tire-o do tanque, já tenho algo em mente!".

A assistente foi cumprir a tarefa, enquanto o psicopata ria do que acabara de fazer. Não poderia estar se saindo melhor, não mesmo!

Na tarde daquele dia, Bruce Wayne caminhava pelos corredores da Mansão Castlewood, admirando o luxo e a beleza da residência, quando algo chamou sua atenção: numa mesinha próxima à entrada da sala de jogos havia alguns porta-retratos com fotos antigas, algumas em preto e branco.

Numa delas podia-se ver claramente um casal de adultos e duas meninas, todos sorridentes. O milionário imediatamente reconheceu uma delas como sendo Elizabeth quando criança, os traços eram inconfundíveis. O casal com certeza era formado pelos pais dela... Mas, quem seria a outra garota, que aparentava ser um pouco mais nova que a _lady_?

Cheio de dúvidas e hipóteses, Wayne afastou-se dali pensativo. Tinha de saber mais sobre a vida da proprietária daquela casa, porém para isso teria também de deixar que ela soubesse mais sobre si e seus traumas... Valeria a pena? Bruce estava cada vez mais confiante que sim.

Na lavanderia da mansão, Wilfred acabara de entrar com uma cesta de roupa suja em mãos, abrindo a tampa de uma das máquinas de lavar para iniciar mais uma tarefa doméstica. Enquanto a realizava, entretanto, Elizabeth adentrou o local com um semblante deprimido, e logo o mordomo percebeu que ela estava chorando.

"Minha nossa, milady!" – exclamou ele, largando o que fazia para ir amparar a jovem. – "O que aconteceu?".

"Eu não posso mais suportar, Wilfred" – disse ela entre soluços, abraçando o empregado com força. – "Vejo Emma em cada canto da mansão, cada parede, cada porta! Eu ouço a voz dela no próprio vento, na minha própria voz! Não consigo mais viver com toda essa culpa no meu coração, Wilfred!".

"Acalme-se, minha querida... Nós dois sabemos muito bem que você não teve culpa de nada. Foi uma fatalidade. Emma com certeza não gostaria de vê-la se martirizando desse jeito...".

"Nada é capaz de aliviar o que sinto... Toda vez que penso no fato de que eu poderia ter evitado a morte dela, uma pontada de dor e tristeza dilacera minha alma. As coisas nunca voltarão ao normal, Wilfred, nunca!".

Chorando com maior intensidade, a jovem desvencilhou-se dos consoladores braços do mordomo e deixou a lavanderia rapidamente. Sozinho no cômodo, Wilfred não pôde fazer mais nada a não ser soltar um suspiro de pesar, sofrendo muito por ver sua filha em consideração naquele estado de tamanho tormento.

Gotham City.

A tarde findava. Na frente da prefeitura da turbulenta metrópole, a promotora distrital Jane Dent estava para iniciar um pronunciamento diante de uma grande aglomeração de cidadãos que havia no local, sem contar os demais habitantes da cidade que acompanhavam tudo pela TV. Após sair do prédio e descer pela escadaria deste sob flashes, a mulher aproximou-se dos microfones, começando a falar num tom firme e determinado:

"Prezados cidadãos de Gotham, sei que todos vocês estão assustados e preocupados com a segurança pública de nossa cidade após o infeliz ataque à Gotham Plaza ocorrido ontem. O prefeito interino me colocou no comando da força policial devido ao desaparecimento do Comissário Gordon e, com esta nova responsabilidade em minhas mãos, garanto que batalharei sem qualquer temor ou hesitação para colocar todos os meliantes atrás das grades! Digo ainda que...".

Nisso, um policial se aproximou de Jane com um saco roxo numa mão e o nariz tampado com a outra, pois o que quer que houvesse dentro do embrulho era, sem dúvida alguma, algo extremamente mau-cheiroso. Cutucando um dos ombros da promotora, ele disse com face de desgosto:

"Desculpe interromper, senhora Dent, mas isto acabou de chegar, e informaram ser uma entrega urgente!".

Intrigada, Jane colocou o saco diante dos microfones e, abrindo-o, começou a gritar desesperada, o som estridente de suas cordas vocais se propagando por toda a área. Em seguida a filha de Harvey Dent caiu desmaiada, enquanto o mesmo policial que trouxera o pacote ia averiguar o que havia nele... Toda a multidão se apavorou assim que o homem da lei retirou um braço decepado de dentro dele.

Foi quando houve uma interferência tanto na freqüência dos alto-falantes quanto na freqüência de TV, e os telespectadores de Gotham viram com grande apreensão a figura do Coringa, usando seu inconfundível traje verde e roxo, sentado numa poltrona forrada de palhaços e tendo no rosto um sorriso incrivelmente maligno.

"Olá, Gotham City!" – saudou ele, sua voz insana perturbando os corações dos moradores que estavam diante da prefeitura e também os daqueles que se encontravam no aconchego de seus lares. – "Espero que estejam felizes em me ver, pois eu estou muito feliz em vê-los, ha, ha, ha! Eu tomei a liberdade de enviar para a prefeitura os restos do Comissário Gordon, e vejo que a promotora Dent não é tão forte quanto dizem!".

O Príncipe-Palhaço do Crime deu uma longa gargalhada, até que finalmente continuou:

"Vocês provavelmente estão se perguntando por que eu voltei, e também devem estar apavorados porque agora não há nenhum Batman para defender suas vidinhas sem graça! A questão é que esta cidade deu muito para mim, e agora eu desejo retribuir. De coração. E pode haver ocasião melhor do que o 217º aniversário? Eu acredito que não, meus caros! E até o grande dia, precisarei da colaboração de todos vocês para que a festa seja, literalmente, de matar! Que os preparativos comecem!".

E, num bater de palmas, Coringa fez com que a transmissão voltasse ao normal. A promotora Dent, que já recobrara a consciência, ergueu-se do chão e, com os cabelos despenteados, disse através dos microfones, pálida e tentando ocultar seu terror:

"Não se preocupem, cuidaremos para que tudo fique sob controle!".

Mal sabia Jane que naquele exato momento os quatro maiores bancos de Gotham eram simultaneamente assaltados pelos capangas do Coringa. A arrecadação de fundos tivera início...

_**Continua...**_


	7. Capítulo VII

Capítulo VII

"_Que segredo Elizabeth carrega consigo? Será ela semelhante a mim até nisso?"._

Noite em Castlewood.

Deitado na confortável cama do quarto em que se encontrava hospedado, Bruce Wayne, apesar do ambiente altamente propício, não conseguia pegar no sono. Após ter rolado dezenas de vezes sobre o lençol buscando inutilmente uma posição favorável ou um pensamento tranqüilizador que o fizesse dormir, o milionário acabou por sentar-se em meio à escuridão do leito, suspirando. Tocou brevemente o pijama suado e logo depois usou as mãos para esfregar o rosto. Aquele sofrimento parecia ser um castigo ao qual ele estava destinado eternamente...

_As feridas não cicatrizam. Pelo contrário, elas se abrem mais e mais, e pulsam como nunca, enchendo meu coração de uma dor insuportável. Se tudo isso constitui algum tipo de punição, qual o motivo? Terá sido por que cacei e matei o homem que tirou de mim as duas pessoas a quem mais amei na vida? Ou será devido à minha gigante estupidez, desperdiçando uma existência que poderia ter sido muito feliz em nome de uma missão insana e autodestruidora?_

A resposta não estaria dentro de si, Bruce havia se convencido disso. De nada adiantaria continuar remoendo seu coração, que por diversos anos tomara o formato de um morcego. Era hora de mudar, era hora de esquecer. Seria um esforço sem sentido prosseguir com aquela tristeza devido aos anos que julgara ter perdido, os quais jamais retornariam, assim como sua já extinta juventude...

_Mudar... Eis a questão! Como, como mudar?_

Bruce nem tinha idéia que, a poucos cômodos do seu, o nobre coração de alguém era torturado da mesma forma. Muito atordoada, Elizabeth também havia se sentado sobre a cama, cabeça apoiada sobre os joelhos, olhos mirando um ponto indefinido na escuridão. Não podia dormir, não podia sequer fechar os olhos, pois assim aquela terrível cena voltaria à sua mente, sempre mais horripilante e longa do que da vez anterior...

_Emma, você está indo muito rápido, segure as rédeas!_

_Fique calma! Apenas segure as rédeas, eu já estou indo!_

_Meu Deus, Charlotte está indo rápido demais!_

_EMMA, NÃO!!!_

E em seguida vinha a inconfundível seqüência de sons: o relinchar da égua, o grito abafado da irmã, o baque no chão, o barulho de osso quebrando... E Elizabeth chorava, chorava como se Emma já houvesse morrido um milhão de vezes diante de si, sentindo a mesma dor e o mesmo desespero... Ofegante e soluçando, a _lady _voltou a deitar, agarrando o macio travesseiro com força, como se este fosse algum objeto especial capaz de dar-lhe paz. Mas ela precisava crer nisso, ao menos se quisesse repousar com a cabeça vazia durante as horas que ainda viriam até o despontar do sol...

Madrugada. Apesar do horário, a redação do Gotham Globe nunca parecia parar. As luzes acesas, o incessante som provocado pelo digitar em teclados e o despejar de café em canecas impossibilitavam que até o mais exausto funcionário caísse no sono. Em meio a esse ambiente noturno de trabalho, um homem beirando os cinqüenta anos de idade caminhava impaciente pelo local, distribuindo ordens, colhendo informações e apanhando os mais variados tipos de papéis. Aproximadamente de dez em dez minutos voltava à sua sala para discutir com alguém pelo telefone, enquanto aqueles que passavam liam a intimidante inscrição presente numa placa sobre a mesa: "Alexander Knox – Editor-Chefe".

"Eu já tenho problemas suficientes aqui para me importar se um de meus repórteres roubou ou não a matéria do seu, Perry!" – berrou ele para a pessoa do outro lado da linha. – "Ah, é? E o que me importa sua gastrite? O Coringa está de volta a Gotham, nós estamos trabalhando vinte e oito horas por dia para cobrir os crimes dele e meu jornal não tem tempo para qualquer tipo de picuinha! Passar bem!".

Knox desligou, ao mesmo tempo em que uma charmosa secretária ruiva, de nome Felicia, entrava na sala segurando uma prancheta numa mão e uma caneta-tinteiro na outra. Notando o estado de nervos de seu chefe, ela perguntou sem pestanejar:

"Quem era, senhor?".

"Aquela praga do Perry White..." – respondeu Alexander, esfregando os olhos. – "Ele realmente está cego para o fato de que seu jornal está em franca decadência... Mas e então, que notícias você me traz às duas e meia da manhã, querida?".

"Bem, a entrevista com o doutor Bartholomew Wolper a respeito do retorno do Coringa foi agendada para amanhã à tarde, e nosso correspondente em Corto Maltese obteve mais informações sobre a célula da Al-Qaeda na ilha. Ainda não temos notícia alguma do Batman e a cafeteira do andar de baixo quebrou de novo!".

"Não me surpreendo com o repentino sumiço do _Maior Detetive do Mundo_, aliás foi graças às nossas matérias que Gotham passou a rejeitá-lo..." – afirmou Knox, acendendo um cigarro. – "E pensar que há dezessete anos eu era um repórter jovem e idealista buscando provas de sua existência, e sendo ridicularizado por isso... De qualquer forma, a primeira aparição do Coringa fez com que Batman se revelasse à cidade... Quem sabe com a volta do nêmesis o herói de Gotham não reaparece para livrá-la da _sombra do mal_?".

"E quanto à cafeteira, senhor?" – indagou Felicia, fazendo anotações.

"Vá comprar outra na Shreck's... E pode botar na conta do jornal!".

"Sim senhor!".

A secretária se ausentou, enquanto o editor-chefe, novamente sozinho na sala, botava as pernas sobre a mesa e retirava o cigarro da boca, da qual saiu um jato de fumaça que logo se dispersou no ar.

"Tanto a se fazer, e tão pouco tempo...".

A voz do Coringa se propagava pelo galpão pouco iluminado. Em cima da mesa de frente para a qual o maníaco se encontrava sentado via-se uma infinidade de papéis, alguns contendo complexos textos técnicos, além de fotos retratando diversos indivíduos, a maioria aparentando ser de nacionalidade árabe, mortos, tendo os olhos arregalados e enormes sorrisos em seus rostos.

Nisso, o criminoso ouviu passos e um despreocupado assobio. Saltitando como sempre, Arlequina adentrou o recinto, debruçou-se sobre a mesa e perguntou ao amado num tom sapeca:

"Como vai indo o trabalho, pudinzinho?".

"Muito bem, obrigado" – respondeu Coringa, fitando a jovem. – "Essas coisas são muito simples de programar... E nós temos justamente duas! Duas! O falecido Harvey Dent ficaria lisonjeado em tê-las para si, não acha?".

Em seguida riu, e a insana assistente fez questão de lembrá-lo do fato que lhes era fonte de grande satisfação:

"Batman desapareceu sem vestígios! Deve ter morrido, não acha?".

"Eu acho pouco provável, minha querida..." – murmurou o inimigo do Cavaleiro das Trevas, voltando sua atenção para os papéis. – "Morcegos infelizmente são exímios sobreviventes... Mas morcegos velhos precisam sem dúvida se aposentar, e acredito que o estimado _Batminho_ tenha feito isso para descansar as suas já desgastadas asas!".

Ambos gargalharam, e logo depois Coringa ordenou:

"Vá verificar como anda nossa arrecadação de fundos! Eu continuarei cuidando de nosso casal de bebês!".

"OK, pudinzinho!".

E, após beijarem-se nos lábios, Arlequina saiu.

Castlewood.

A madrugada avança rápida. Os ponteiros do relógio se movimentam velozmente indicando o transcorrer das horas, e logo o céu passa de preto a um tom azulado, assinalando a iminente chegada do alvorecer. Porém para Bruce Wayne cada minuto parece levar uma eternidade para passar, os segundos sendo tão longos quanto o mais extenso dos dias. O milionário, depois de alguns insuficientes instantes de sono, estava mais uma vez sentado sobre a cama, seu corpo moído devido à exaustão e sua mente ainda focada em invencíveis conflitos existenciais.

Foi quando ouviu um som. Um choro, baixo, mas extremamente aflito. Uma forma de pedir socorro que conhecia como ninguém. Alguém precisava de consolo, de carinho. Não era a única alma atormentada naquela mansão, afinal. E ele já deduzira quem, vendo-se sem quaisquer esperanças, mergulhara naquele discreto mar de prantos...

_Elizabeth!_

Movido por um forte instinto de compaixão, Bruce levantou-se e prosseguiu depressa até o corredor, porém tomando cuidado para não causar ruído. Todos os anos que passara sendo o Batman haviam contribuído para sua inigualável furtividade.

Seguindo o som provocado pelo derramar das lágrimas, o norte-americano acabou parando na frente de um quarto próximo, porta semi-aberta. Caminhando lentamente, adentrou o escuro leito, deparando-se com a triste imagem de Elizabeth, com toda sua beleza agora maculada pela depressão, sentada em sua cama com as pernas envoltas pelo lençol, estando este já molhado de água salgada. Ela sofria tanto quanto Bruce, ela se culpava tanto quanto Bruce!

Nesse momento Wayne estremeceu, arrancando de seus pensamentos todo e qualquer tabu que pudesse impedi-lo de seguir em frente com o que pretendia fazer: desde o fato de ser muito mais velho que a _lady_ até sua insegurança em relação àquela mulher que tanto o fascinava. Correndo até a cama, o hóspede abraçou a jovem com força, sentindo as lágrimas desta banharem-lhe os ombros. Ela imediatamente tornou-se mais calma, sua respiração tomando ritmo tranqüilo. Era como se ao invés de Bruce, fosse amparada por seu amado e respeitado pai, que agora estava tão distante de si, em todos os sentidos...

Mas havia algo mais...

Assim, isentos de qualquer receio ou pudor, aproximaram suas faces um do outro, trocando um supremo beijo de apoio, entendimento e amor.

O sol raia em Gotham, e a medonha escuridão noturna dá lugar a um céu de intensos contornos vermelhos.

Em incontáveis casas e apartamentos, as televisões já ligadas exibem o noticiário matinal da rede GNN. De costas para uma imagem dos góticos arranha-céus do centro da metrópole iluminados pela principiante luz do dia, um jornalista bem arrumado traz as informações de âmbito internacional:

"O presidente Bush reforçou a ameaça de invadir Corto Maltese nas próximas setenta e duas horas caso o governo do país não entregue os terroristas da Al-Qaeda que compõem uma célula da organização na ilha. Três porta-aviões e mais um grande número de unidades da Marinha já se encontram nas vizinhanças das águas da república caribenha aguardando uma eventual ordem de ataque".

Em seguida gira na cadeira para voltar-se na direção de uma outra câmera, aproveitando para tomar fôlego, e então continua:

"E agora, na seção _De frente com Chloe Sullivan_, nossa repórter entrevistará o famoso doutor Bartholomew Wolper, um dos maiores psiquiatras criminais do país, a respeito do retorno do criminoso conhecido como Coringa a Gotham City e da violenta onda de crimes que ele vem desencadeando. É com você, Chloe!".

A imagem muda para a atraente ex-funcionária do Planeta Diário, que veste um terno vermelho e tem um simpático sorriso no rosto. Ela está sentada de frente para um homem de jaleco, óculos, cabelo volumoso e um pequeno bigode, ou seja, o doutor Wolper. Sem demora, Chloe inicia seu tão popular quadro no telejornal da manhã:

"Bom dia, Gotham City! Hoje entrevistarei o doutor Bartholomew Wolper, que esclarecerá nossas mentes sobre a terrível volta do Coringa à cidade, evento que pegou todos os cidadãos de surpresa e que vem preocupando severamente as autoridades. Doutor, que causa o senhor tem como mais certa para o retorno do violento Jack Napier às nossas ruas?".

"Primeiramente, bom dia, senhorita Sullivan" – saudou o especialista. – "E tenho que admitir: a resposta para tal questão é muito simples e lógica. Trata-se do Batman".

"Batman?" – estranhou Chloe, levemente alterada. – "Perdoe-me, doutor, mas Batman me parece a solução para essa crise, e não a causa dela!".

"É aí que você se engana, minha cara. Diga-me, quem derrubou Jack Napier dentro do ácido? Quem ocasionou o aparecimento do Coringa em primeiro lugar? Se não fosse pelo Batman, esse monstro não existiria!".

"Jack Napier era um bandido deveras perigoso antes mesmo de sofrer aquele acidente na Química Axe, doutor!" – argumentou a repórter. – "Acredito ser hipocrisia acusar com tamanha veemência um bravo combatente do crime que salvou Gotham tantas vezes!".

"Salvou Gotham? Ora, senhorita Sullivan, não me faça rir! Batman é a causa do surgimento de tantos maníacos, é a causa da escalada do crime! O triunfo de um justiceiro sobre o submundo gera por conseqüência o aparecimento de novos meliantes cada vez mais perigosos dispostos a vencê-lo! É como uma tsunami!".

"O quê?".

"Vou explicar melhor: a sociedade é um lago de águas límpidas e calmas. Falando em termos antropológicos e sociais, Batman é uma pesada pedra atirada contra essas águas, gerando ondas capazes de perturbar o lago como um todo!".

"Esse é o maior monte de bobagens que eu já ouvi em toda a minha vida!".

"Chloe, devo lembrá-la de que estamos no ar?" – interferiu o jornalista de antes, sorrindo amarelo.

Sullivan apenas deu um longo suspiro de enfado, esparramando-se na cadeira.

A Inglaterra já era banhada pelos raios solares há mais tempo que a América, conseqüência do movimento de rotação terrestre. No quarto de _lady_ Elizabeth, esta, ainda sentada sobre a cama, era abraçada pelas costas por Bruce Wayne, que cingia o ventre da jovem com os braços como se quisesse protegê-la de todo o mal existente no mundo, principalmente da angústia.

"Você ainda não me contou..." – murmurou o milionário, repousando o queixo sobre um dos ombros da nobre.

"Não sei se estou pronta..." – respondeu ela, enxugando uma lágrima solitária que lhe rolava pelas suaves linhas do rosto.

"Você pode confiar em mim. Eu confio em você".

"Então me conte primeiro..." – pediu Elizabeth numa entonação calma, sem demonstrar qualquer exigência. – "Conte-me a razão de um homem tão abastado viver com o ar de quem quer se atirar do alto de um rochedo".

Wayne respirou fundo. Aquilo seria difícil. Não que não quisesse contar tudo a ela, mas recordar a morte dos pais sempre era uma tarefa penosa, e logo deduziu que também o devia ser para a jovem quanto a se lembrar da misteriosa Emma. Porém, era algo necessário. Eles precisavam realizar aquela troca de informações para selar o que sentiam um pelo outro.

"Você quer mesmo ouvir?" – inquiriu Bruce seriamente.

"É o que eu mais desejo!" – disse a _lady_ com admirável convicção.

Pois bem. Ela queria a verdade. Logo o hóspede começou:

"Pode imaginar como se sente um homem que escolheu viver sua vida de uma determinada maneira e que muitos anos depois se arrepende por completo?".

"Como assim? Que escolha você fez?".

Com o olhar longínquo, Bruce voltou a visualizar o evento que lhe era fonte de tanta dor:

"Na minha infância, meus pais foram mortos por um assaltante diante de mim quando saíamos do cinema. A sangue frio. Eu me lembro como se fosse ontem... Eram dois deles. Um tentou arrancar o colar de pérolas que minha mãe usava, e meu pai reagiu. Então o outro, mantendo certa distância, deu o primeiro disparo. Meu pai tombou morto. Em seguida minha mãe começou a gritar de horror, e veio o segundo tiro. O corpo dela caiu sem vida".

"Meu Deus..." – lamentou Elizabeth.

"Por algum motivo, o assassino, que desapareceu impune na noite, poupou-me a vida. Então, ajoelhado diante dos dois corpos, eu jurei vingança. Prometi a meus pais que dedicaria minha vida a combater o crime, até o dia em que encontrasse novamente o autor dos tiros e pudesse fazer justiça. Na noite do funeral deles eu saí correndo pelos arredores de nossa mansão e acabei caindo dentro de uma enorme caverna subterrânea. Foi dentro dela que acabei apresentado à sombria e imponente figura de um morcego. Os olhos dele ardiam como fogo, igual ao intenso anseio de revanche que queimava em meu coração. Eu usaria aquela figura para infligir medo aos praticantes do mal, eu adotaria aquele ser das trevas como símbolo na minha guerra contra as pessoas iguais ao assassino de meus pais. A partir daquele instante, eu me tornaria um morcego...".

"Minha nossa, você...".

"Eu viajei pelo mundo. Treinei durante anos com os melhores mestres. Especializei-me nas artes da luta, investigação, furtividade. De volta a Gotham, empenhei-me no combate ao crime, criando meus próprios métodos e uma nova identidade que se revelava aos bandidos assim que o sol se punha... Batman".

"Então você é mesmo o Batman..." – oscilou a jovem, perplexa.

"Sim. Gastei minha fortuna e os irrecuperáveis anos de minha juventude nisso. Bruce Wayne durante o dia, Batman durante a noite. Nenhum relacionamento afetivo duradouro, nenhuma perspectiva de estabelecer família. E eu não contava que, logo no início de minha cruzada, acabaria por já encontrá-lo... O homem de tanto tempo atrás, o atirador daquele beco cheio de névoa... Porém mais insano do que nunca. Após um árduo confronto no qual quase perdi a vida, fiz com que ele encontrasse a morte. Mas eu me iludira. Achara que, matando-o, minha dor se extinguiria. Ocorreu o contrário. Ela cresceu, tornando-se mais forte e insuportável a cada nova noite de ronda pelas ruas. Enfrentei outros facínoras, continuei fazendo justiça em nome dos oprimidos. Adentrei um caminho sem volta... Há poucos dias, vendo no que havia se transformado minha existência neste mundo, eu pretendia me matar... Até que a carta do sábio Wilfred trouxe-me esperanças, a expectativa de encontrar a tão sonhada felicidade neste cantinho perdido da Grã-Bretanha... E aqui estou, revelando a você minhas frustrações...".

Vieram segundos, talvez minutos, sem qualquer palavra, sem o mínimo ruído. Virando a cabeça, Elizabeth contemplou Bruce nos olhos, sentindo que aquele homem de meia-idade já havia agüentado dor suficiente para uma só vida. Era ao mesmo tempo coerente e inacreditável: ela estava naquele quarto junto do Batman, o intrépido justiceiro sobre cujas aventuras já lera tanto nos jornais. Um pobre indivíduo com a mente carregada de traumas.

"Sua vez" – lembrou Wayne sorrindo de leve.

Perfeitamente justo. Chegara o momento de Elizabeth se abrir para o hóspede que aprendera a estimar com tanto afinco. Suspirou, preparando as palavras mais adequadas. Certa de que seria perfeitamente compreendida por seu ouvinte, a linda _lady_ deu início ao relato:

"Eu nem sempre fui sozinha. Tinha pais adoráveis, os quais, apesar de ainda vivos, acabaram por se afastar de mim... E uma irmã. Linda, alegre, infinitamente espirituosa. Tão pequena e frágil que se assemelhava a uma bonequinha de porcelana...".

"Emma?".

"Sim. Emma. A criatura mais meiga que já existiu. Eu a idolatrava. Éramos, além de irmãs, as maiores amigas do mundo. Nossas almas eram unidas como se fossem apenas uma. Ela era a felicidade de meus pais, a felicidade da casa, minha felicidade...".

Após uma pausa que causou em Bruce a impressão de que Elizabeth voltaria a chorar, ela prosseguiu, mantendo-se firme e concentrada:

"Até que ela completou quinze anos de idade. Meu pai, sabendo que Emma sempre adorara cavalos, deu-lhe de presente uma égua chamada Charlotte. Minha radiante irmã já tivera aulas de equitação antes e sabia cavalgar satisfatoriamente, por isso resolvemos todos sair pelos campos nos animais do estábulo para comemorar a data. Eu me lembro do rosto de Emma naquela tarde como ninguém... Transbordava de alegria, seu sorriso contagiando a todos enquanto se mantinha ágil sobre a sela, guiando a égua com ternura e carinho...".

A _lady_ interrompeu novamente a narrativa, e agora aparentava não ter mais coragem de continuar. Buscando apoiá-la, Wayne segurou firmemente uma de suas mãos, fornecendo-lhe as forças de que necessitava para retomar todo aquele mar de lembranças conduzido por um doloroso fio de pesar.

"Até que, sem mais nem menos, Charlotte acelerou o passo. Estava indo rápido demais, e Emma logo perdeu o controle das rédeas. Gritei para que ela não se alarmasse, pois eu estava a caminho e acalmaria a égua... Vi que minha pobre irmã tranqüilizou-se, relaxando sobre o animal e amainando sua luta para domá-lo... Porém esse foi o grande erro. Charlotte ergueu-se de súbito, arremessando Emma sobre o chão. Desesperada, desci de meu cavalo e corri até o local em que ela se encontrava caída inerte. Ao examiná-la, apenas constatei o desolador fato de que havia quebrado o pescoço".

"Santo Deus...".

"Foi o fim de nossa felicidade. Nossas vidas nunca mais foram as mesmas. Meus pais, profundamente abalados com a morte de Emma, não agüentaram continuar vivendo na mansão e se mudaram, deixando-me sob os cuidados do nobre Wilfred. Mesmo dizendo a mim mesma dia e noite que tudo não passara de um infeliz acidente, o sentimento de culpa começou a me perseguir de maneira implacável. Uma torturante voz em meu coração gritava que eu agira precipitadamente, que a vida de Emma poderia ter sido salva. A memória de minha irmã passou a sondar-me como um espectro... Como se ela quisesse me atormentar por toda a eternidade!".

Nova ausência de palavras. Do lado de fora vinha o canto dos passarinhos que perambulavam pelo jardim da propriedade. Segurando também a outra mão de Elizabeth, Bruce disse com franqueza:

"Não foi sua culpa. De forma alguma. Emma a amava, e nunca seria capaz de culpá-la pelo que ocorreu. Tratou-se de uma tragédia, sem dúvida, mas carregá-la como fardo apenas aumentará dia após dia a penúria que causou. Não se cobre, não se martirize. Viva com o coração leve, linda Elizabeth. É tudo que lhe peço".

Tocada na alma por aquelas frases tão doces e reconfortantes, a jovem abraçou o hóspede com força, seu corpo ficando dormente de tanta emoção por ter junto de si uma pessoa de tamanha empatia como aquela. Depois contemplou o rosto de Bruce com seus olhos marejados e, sorrindo devido a uma sensação de alívio que não sentia há muito tempo, revelou:

"Eu também tenho algo a lhe dizer".

"Sou todo ouvidos" – respondeu o milionário, também abrindo um sorriso.

"Você me disse que se arrepende da escolha de vida que fez. Mas saiba que nunca é tarde para voltarmos atrás nas nossas escolhas, Bruce, não importa quais sejam. Se estiver realmente disposto a transformar-se por completo, ainda há todo o tempo do mundo!".

Ela estava certa. Indubitavelmente certa. Bruce Wayne estava mesmo disposto a mudar, e já sabia como. Nada no mundo seria capaz de mudar sua cabeça agora. Sentindo o calor daquela mulher que identificava tanto com si próprio, o órfão que abrira mão de mil possibilidades para fazer justiça realizou nova decisão. Tinha de viver, tinha de sentir-se vivo. E a porta para essa considerada por muitos como a verdadeira felicidade se encontrava no glorioso elo composto pelo afeto e pela compreensão. Veio-lhe em mente então uma frase que dissera a Selina Kyle mais de uma década antes, quando julgara que era ela a pessoa digna de ocupar o posto pertencente agora a Elizabeth em seu coração:

_Nós somos o mesmo... Somos o mesmo, dividido bem ao meio..._

E beijaram-se. Beijaram-se como loucos e sãos, como embriagados e sóbrios, como certos e incertos, como cientes e inconscientes... Unidos, ironicamente, por essa legião de contradições que, entrelaçadas em seus paradoxos sonhadores, formam o sentimento que move a essência positiva da humanidade desde seus primórdios: o amor. 

_**Continua...**_


	8. Capítulo VIII

Capítulo VIII

"_Agora que encontrei aquilo que tanto procurava, será algo no universo capaz de me fazer vestir a capa do Batman novamente?"._

Duas semanas depois.

Um campo verdejante nos arredores da Mansão Castlewood. Tarde de céu azul sem nuvens, sol agradável, brisa carinhosa. Nesse perfeito cenário bucólico, Bruce e Elizabeth encontram-se sentados sobre uma toalha xadrez disposta em cima da grama, desfrutando tranqüilo e saboroso piquenique. Enquanto o milionário retira uma torta e um jarro de suco de dentro de uma cesta, a _lady_ suspira, olhando para a paisagem com ar viajante:

"Será que isto é verdade?".

"Como assim?" – indagou Wayne, levantando a cabeça para fitar a jovem.

"Eu me refiro a você, nosso amor, este dia lindo... Será mesmo realidade, ou tudo não passa de um daqueles prazerosos sonhos que temos nas noites de verão?".

"Sou incapaz de responder com certeza, minha querida, mas algo posso lhe garantir..." – afirmou Bruce, aproximando seu rosto da bela e jovial face da amada. – "Mesmo se isto for um sonho, cuidarei para que nunca acordemos".

Trocaram em seguida um beijo ardente, suas mentes levitando conforme seus lábios e línguas se moviam acompanhando os passos da dança da paixão. Eles formavam um casal perfeito, duas almas que se completavam. Eram felizes, afinal.

"Vou te amar para sempre, Elizabeth" – disse Wayne. – "Nunca quero perdê-la, nunca!".

E, abraçados, contemplaram o horizonte. Por um momento, Bruce tentou imaginar como estariam as coisas do outro lado do Atlântico, porém pouco depois voltou novamente a atenção para a mulher de sua vida.

Banco Nacional de Gotham.

Oito bandidos usando jaquetas roxas e óculos escuros apontavam submetralhadoras Uzi para os funcionários e clientes. Enquanto isso, Arlequina, armada com uma pistola automática, forçava uma pobre jovem que sofria de hipertensão a recolher todo o dinheiro dos caixas.

"Rápido com isso!" – ordenava a palhacinha maligna.

Chorando, a moça retirava os maços de notas, atirando-os dentro de um saco verde. Ela tinha quase todo o corpo dormente, mas prosseguia na tarefa temendo ser morta pela criminosa. Quando todas as gavetas já haviam sido esvaziadas, Arlequina apanhou bruscamente o dinheiro, fazendo a funcionária cair de joelhos aos prantos. Foi nesse instante que os presentes ouviram um som inesperado. A grade de um dos dutos de ventilação no teto fora arrancada com violência, despencando com um estrondo sobre o piso. Os asseclas do Coringa não eram os únicos invasores ali.

As armas foram imediatamente apontadas na direção do indivíduo que saltou pela abertura: trajes possuindo um tom azulado, máscara com duas pontas que lembravam chifres. Sua vasta capa negra cobria o chão ao redor de si como se ele houvesse brotado das profundezas infernais.

"É o Batman!" – gritou um dos capangas, inegavelmente assustado.

O símbolo na elipse peitoral estava um pouco diferente, a armadura no abdômen também, mas aquela figura parecia ser mesmo o temido Cavaleiro das Trevas. Num piscar de olhos ele avançou rumo a um dos assaltantes, golpeando-o fortemente no rosto com um soco bem dado. Mal a primeira vítima caía desacordada no chão, o justiceiro já avançava até um segundo bandido, derrotando-o com uma série de chutes furiosos antes que este pudesse pressionar o gatilho.

O terceiro meliante chegou a disparar, todavia Batman fez a bala ricochetear ao proteger-se com uma de suas braçadeiras metálicas. Encurralou o inimigo junto a um canto e, veloz e ágil, quebrou-lhe o pescoço num abraço mortal. Até então, Arlequina apenas observava, um sorriso estampado na face maquiada.

A seguir, dois criminosos atacaram o adversário simultaneamente. O primeiro recebeu um chute na virilha, retrocedeu devido à dor e apagou de vez ao levar dois socos no nariz, que se transformou numa indefinível massa vermelha. O outro não tardou a ser vencido por Batman, que certamente usava um soco-inglês por baixo de cada luva: recebeu um golpe no estômago, depois um segundo no tórax e por fim desabou com um chute bem no meio da face.

Restavam três peões e a rainha, esta ainda sem reagir. Esquivando-se de tiros, o vigilante investiu ferozmente contra o trio de bandidos, quebrando os joelhos de um deles. Houve um grito de dor, seguido do barulho de mais um pescoço sendo partido. Aquele ainda de pé finalmente tombou ao perder boa parte dos dentes devido a um soco que parecia tão potente quanto uma locomotiva.

Batman e Arlequina se encararam, separados por cerca de dez metros.

O Morcego tomou a iniciativa, correndo até a assistente do Coringa como um touro furioso. A mulher, sem perder a calma, apenas apanhou uma espingarda calibre 12 que trazia presa às costas, engatilhou-a e disparou, soltando uma gargalhada. Atingido pelos projéteis, o justiceiro caiu gravemente ferido, uniforme e capa banhados em sangue. Seu sangue.

Agonizando, Batman viu a inimiga se aproximar, armada novamente com sua pistola. Seu riso não cessava, zombando do oponente humilhado. Falhara e ia morrer. Não havia salvação ou chance de reagir. Sentindo o líquido quente que lhe deixava o corpo verter por seus lábios, armadura em pedaços, o Cavaleiro das Trevas ouviu Arlequina exclamar:

"Você não é o Batman! Ele não cairia tão facilmente!".

O perdedor fez menção de responder, porém foi interrompido pelo tiro efetuado contra sua cabeça. A palhacinha continuou a rir, pisando na poça rubra que cercava o cadáver inerte.

Horas mais tarde, no noticiário noturno da rede GNN, um jornalista de cabelos grisalhos e face inexpressiva informou aos telespectadores:

"A polícia identificou o falso Batman morto hoje à tarde no Banco Nacional de Gotham como um jovem de descendência francesa chamado Jean-Paul Valley, residente próximo ao Robinson Park. Os parentes estão desolados".

A imagem se ampliou, revelando a presença de uma repórter loira no estúdio, sentada próxima ao âncora, que disse a ela:

"Chloe, você é conhecida por sempre ter defendido o Batman. Que tem a dizer a respeito do exemplo que ele deixou aos habitantes de Gotham, fazendo com que rapazes como Jean-Paul, que tinha uma vida inteira pela frente, seguissem sua péssima conduta de fazer justiça com as próprias mãos?".

Irritada, Sullivan replicou:

"Batman era nosso guardião. Ele fazia o que era necessário, aquilo que ninguém mais tinha coragem de fazer. Responda-me, Trevor, como estamos sem ele? Frágeis e indefesos, enquanto o Coringa faz o que quer em Gotham! O mundo precisa de um Batman, por mais que tentem provar o contrário!".

Castlewood.

Na mesma sacada onde numa manhã Bruce encontrara Elizabeth pintando um quadro, os dois amantes estavam enlaçados num beijo demorado e delicioso. Quando suas bocas se separaram, Wayne fitou os olhos brilhantes da _lady_ e disse, seguro de si:

"Meu amor, eu pensei muito sobre nós dois, sobre o que estamos vivendo... E tomei uma decisão".

Silêncio. Segundos depois, a jovem perguntou sorrindo:

"Qual?".

"Dentro de poucos dias Gotham City comemorará seu 217º aniversário. É a oportunidade perfeita de eu voltar para lá e encarar sem medo a opinião pública. Estou disposto a revelar tudo à população, inclusive a verdadeira identidade do Batman. Eu contarei tudo, e assim sepultarei definitivamente essa minha segunda personalidade. De agora em diante serei feliz, querida. Feliz ao seu lado. Você aceita ir viver comigo na América?".

Elizabeth respondeu prontamente:

"Mas é claro, meu amor! Estando junto de você, eu aceitaria me mudar para qualquer lugar do mundo!".

Trocaram um outro beijo, desta vez rápido. Depois, Bruce, abraçando-a com ternura, voltou a mergulhar no olhar meigo e sonhador daquela incrível mulher e, com seriedade ainda maior, continuou a falar:

"Isso não é tudo. Ainda há uma outra resposta sua que eu preciso ter".

Sendo admirado pela nobre, que tinha o coração disparado e mal podia conter sua excitação, o milionário ajoelhou-se diante da amada e retirou algo de um dos bolsos do casaco. Era uma pequena caixinha preta. Abrindo-a de frente para a jovem, olhos molhados como os dela devido à emoção, deixou à mostra um caro e reluzente anel com um diamante incrustado. A indagação a seguir foi ao mesmo tempo vital e desnecessária:

"Elizabeth Castlewood, quer se casar comigo?".

"Sim, sim, meu amor!".

Novo abraço, novo beijo. A alegria os dominava. Seriam felizes, se amariam eternamente. Finalmente deixariam para trás, juntos, toda a dor e angústia que há anos os perseguiam.

Poderia haver uma nova tempestade após tão duradoura bonança?

Noite. Um dos bairros mais perigosos de Gotham.

Pelas ruas escuras e tenebrosas, violentas gangues proliferam. Nas sombras ocultam-se traficantes, viciados, prostitutas, ladrões, todos aguardando a primeira oportunidade de obter lucro ou bem-estar ilicitamente. Um ninho de cobras, um antro de perfídia.

Num dos becos desse distrito tão repulsivo, aglomeram-se indivíduos trajando jaquetas de cores escuras, calças jeans e tênis de marca. São, em sua maior parte, jovens entre quinze e vinte anos de idade. Em seus rostos há visores que lembram filmes de ficção científica; em suas mãos, bastões de néon que giram habilmente por meio dos dedos. Unidos por laços de proteção e interesse, sem contar a garantia de dinheiro fácil, aqueles rapazes e moças compunham o traiçoeiro grupo criminoso conhecido como Gangue Mutante.

E lá estavam eles. Drogando-se, ficando, "curtindo uma", como diriam. Até que alguém que não pertencia ao bando penetrou no beco. Tratava-se de um homem de pele branca como giz, usando terno roxo, chapéu de abas largas da mesma cor e empunhando uma bengala. Era seguido por uma mulher vestida de bobo da corte, traje vermelho e preto. Logo atrás vinham alguns sujeitos que aparentemente eram capangas, jaquetas roxas no corpo; óculos escuros e bonés pretos na cabeça.

"Tem carne nova no pedaço!" – exclamou um dos Mutantes, lançando um olhar sensual para cima de Arlequina.

A palhacinha ignorou-o, e simultaneamente Coringa perguntou a um trio de meliantes que veio fechar-lhe o caminho:

"Quem é o líder por aqui?".

"Não te interessa, idiota _sorrisinho_!" – foi a resposta de um deles. – "Vaza daqui com tua turma antes que a gente fique grilado!".

"É isso aí, otário!" – emendou um outro. – "Vaza logo, tá ligado? É ferro na boneca!".

Mas, subitamente, um grandalhão abriu passagem entre seus seguidores. Tratava-se de um baita brutamontes, verdadeira montanha de músculos, olhos miúdos e boca repleta de dentes afiados como navalhas. Seu semblante se assemelhava ao de um porco assassino.

"Eu sou o chefe aqui!" – identificou-se o ameaçador Líder Mutante, voz rouca e agressiva.

"Oh, muito prazer!" – riu Coringa, longe de estar intimidado.

"O que veio fazer aqui? Não tem amor à própria vida, mané?".

"Como eu disse uma vez a um velho conhecido meu, eu já estive morto, e é uma experiência bem interessante... Deveria ser encarada como terapia! Mudando de assunto, vim aqui fazer uma proposta a você e suas crianças!".

O Líder Mutante rosnou como uma fera selvagem, as veias de seu pescoço sendo projetadas sob sua pele pastosa devido à raiva causada por tamanha audácia. Os capangas do Príncipe-Palhaço do Crime tremiam de medo, porém nem este e tampouco Arlequina demonstravam qualquer tipo de temor.

"Quanto de dinheiro vocês querem em troca de trabalhar para mim?" – indagou Coringa, indo direto ao ponto.

"Nunca!" – berrou o chefe da gangue. – "Nunca trabalharemos para você, seu palhaço metido a besta! Agora vai aprender que ninguém se mete com os Mutantes!".

O risonho psicopata, todavia, agiu rápido: apontando a extremidade de sua bengala onde havia uma réplica de sua cabeça na direção da face do inimigo, pressionou um pequeno botão, fazendo com que um gás esverdeado fosse borrifado a poucos centímetros das narinas daquele Golias urbano. Este, inalando a substância química, de início começou a tossir intensamente, caindo de costas no chão com as mãos cobrindo o rosto. Entretanto, sob os olhares surpresos dos membros da gangue, a tosse se transformou em riso, um riso frenético. O Líder Mutante, que costumava esboçar um sorriso apenas quando tinha algo maligno em mente, agora gargalhava feito uma criancinha feliz, olhos lacrimejando. Rolou sobre o concreto algumas vezes, aparentemente deliciado, a risada cada vez mais alta e assustadora...

Até que cessou, sem mais nem menos. O corpo do brutamontes relaxou, as mãos retraíram-se, deixando o semblante novamente à mostra... E nele, combinando morbidamente com um par de olhos muito arregalados, havia um enorme e bizarro sorriso, os lábios extremamente rubros e flexionados. O líder dos Mutantes não mais se mexeu. Estava morto. Mais uma vítima do letal gás do riso do Coringa...

"Como podem ver, eu tenho muito mais a oferecer do que esse pobre coitado!" – afirmou o inimigo do Batman, fitando os atônitos jovens que rodeavam a si e o cadáver. – "Que me dizem?".

Na manhã seguinte, mal o sol raiou e o primeiro noticiário da GNN já informava:

"E o Coringa continua recrutando novos asseclas no submundo de Gotham. Desta vez é a problemática Gangue Mutante o novo reforço nas fileiras do insano criminoso. Um dos integrantes do grupo, de apenas dezesseis anos, deu um ameaçador pronunciamento a um de nossos repórteres esta madrugada".

Surgiu a imagem de um rapaz todo pintado de branco, cabelo tingido de verde e boca coberta de batom vermelho. Segurando um microfone com determinação, ele começou a falar, quase berrando:

"Os Mutantes já eram! As ruas agora pertencem aos _Jokerz_, os filhos do Coringa! Ele é nosso novo mestre e guia! Quem ousar barrar nosso caminho terá o corpo feito em pedaços!".

Após tomar fôlego por uns segundos, continuou:

"Não esperem mais declarações! Os Jokerz não falam, eles agem! O 217º aniversário de Gotham será o marco de nossa ascensão! O Coringa é o novo dono desta cidade, e lutaremos por ele até a morte!".

O jornalista retomou a palavra:

"A Lei Marcial deve ser decretada em Gotham dentro dos próximos dias. Tropas do Exército já estão a caminho para garantir a segurança pública durante as comemorações do 217º aniversário. Paralelo a isso, ainda não há qualquer notícia do Batman. Terá o Cavaleiro das Trevas realmente nos abandonado?".

Um apartamento em Blüdhaven.

Pela janela aberta penetrava a luz do sol matinal. A TV estava ligada, sintonizada justamente no noticiário da GNN. Sentado numa poltrona velha, um rapaz assistia a este com grande inquietação, mãos esfregando a face incrédula.

_Bruce, seu maldito egoísta!_

Infelizmente era verdade. Gotham se encontrava desamparada, à mercê de mentes doentias como a do Coringa. Batman desaparecera, e ele provavelmente havia feito algo que aquele jovem sempre temeu que fizesse: resignara ao posto de defensor da metrópole, abdicara a capa do Morcego. O Cruzado Encapuzado, maior inimigo de qualquer transgressor, tornara-se coisa do passado. Apenas uma lenda.

_No fundo eu sempre soube. Tinha certeza de que um dia seu ego acabaria falando mais alto, Bruce. Eu só me pergunto como você teve coragem de fazer isso assim, de uma hora para outra, deixando sua cidade completamente indefesa e contando com seu auxílio diante de uma ameaça. Eu nunca pensei que o Batman fosse capaz disso. Nunca._

Suspirando, o jovem desligou a TV através de um controle remoto e esparramou-se na poltrona, pensativo e inconformado.

No quarto em que estava hospedado na Mansão Castlewood, Bruce Wayne colocava algumas roupas dentro de uma mala aberta em cima da cama. Nesse instante Wilfred surgiu à entrada do recinto e, observando a tarefa realizada pelo norte-americano, perguntou:

"Então o senhor está mesmo decidido a regressar a Gotham City?".

"Sim, Wilfred" – respondeu o milionário, olhando brevemente para o mordomo.

O irmão do falecido Alfred conseguiu disfarçar sua reprovação quanto àquela atitude enquanto caminhava para dentro do cômodo. Depois de colocar um par de calças dentro da mala, Bruce voltou-se mais uma vez para o empregado e disse:

"Elizabeth virá comigo. Estamos dispostos a começar vida nova na América, livres de nossos traumas. Por isso é vital que você também viaje conosco, Wilfred. É praticamente um pai para minha noiva, e sei que a felicidade dela será incompleta se não nos acompanhar. E eu imploro para que assuma o papel do sábio Alfred em minha vida. Essa certamente seria a vontade dele".

"Também creio nisso, senhor Wayne. Porém esteja ciente de que o ambiente de Gotham City pode trazer de volta más lembranças e hábitos destruidores. Espero que tenha mesmo certeza de que será melhor retornar para lá ao invés de permanecer aqui no condado, livre de eventuais transtornos".

"Não se preocupe, Wilfred" – sorriu Bruce. – "Nada poderá me impedir agora que estou tão perto de alcançar minha meta".

O mordomo também deu um sorriso, mas não diminuiu sua apreensão acerca daquela viagem. Estava com a amarga sensação de que algo ruim aconteceria muito em breve...

_**Continua...**_


	9. Capítulo IX

Capítulo IX

"_O que você faria se descobrisse que tudo pelo que lutou ao longo da vida... Caiu por terra de repente?"._

Aeroporto Internacional de Londres, dois dias depois, manhã.

O Rolls Royce preto parou atrás de um táxi e dele desceram Bruce, Elizabeth e os prestativos Wilfred e Tommy, estes dois últimos carregando a bagagem. O apaixonado casal era emblema máximo da animação, o amor que sentiam um pelo outro contagiando todos ao redor, fazendo com que aqueles que transitavam pelo aeroporto sorrissem felizes ao contemplarem os noivos.

"O vôo para Gotham City parte em poucos minutos" – lembrou Wilfred. – "Você tem certeza de que poderá cuidar sozinho de tudo no condado, Tommy?".

"Sim, senhor Pennyworth" – assentiu o rapaz. – "Não se preocupe, a propriedade de _lady_ Elizabeth estará em boas mãos!".

O mordomo deu um sorriso de confiança, enquanto Bruce e Elizabeth, abraçados, rumavam até o portão de embarque. Aquela viagem significava muito para ambos. Era a tomada de uma nova direção em suas existências, o salto até a felicidade tão ansiada.

"Vamos, Wilfred!" – chamou Wayne, olhando para trás.

"A caminho, patrão Bruce".

Patrão Bruce. O milionário foi tomado por grande emoção ao ouvir aquelas duas palavras, tantas vezes pronunciadas pelo velho Alfred em vida. As coisas estavam realmente mudando, e para melhor. O órfão não mais seria sozinho, voltaria a ter entes queridos com os quais sempre poderia contar, voltaria a ter alguém.

Bruce Wayne não mais seria uma ilha sombria.

E, com os corações alegres, os três viajantes embarcaram. Apenas algumas poucas horas de vôo e logo Bruce estaria novamente em casa, agora com pessoas maravilhosas ao seu lado... Porém, ainda não contava que a encontraria de maneira bem diferente de quando partira...

Alexander Knox entrou agitado na redação do Gotham Globe. Seguindo rapidamente até sua sala, pendurou o casaco junto à porta e chamou com um gesto apressado sua secretária Felicia, que bebia um copo de café ali perto. Aproximando-se, ela perguntou graciosamente:

"Sim, chefe?".

"Eu não consigo acreditar que Gotham está sob Lei Marcial..." – suspirou o editor-chefe. – "Há soldados e mais soldados nas ruas, jipes e blindados para lá e para cá... Eu tive que mostrar minha identidade para poder passar por um bloqueio na Avenida Arkham... O que você tem de novo para mim esta manhã, querida?".

"A Grã-Bretanha confirmou que também enviará tropas para Corto Maltese, e há um homem aqui que deseja vê-lo".

"Um homem?" – estranhou Knox.

"Sim. Ele já o está aguardando há alguns minutos".

"Mande-o entrar".

Felicia deixou a sala e pouco depois voltou junto com um homem de terno e gravata, cabelos negros e face séria. Impunha autoridade ao redor. Ele indagou ao confuso jornalista:

"Você é Alexander Knox?".

"Sim, sou eu".

"Richard Brown, Interpol" – apresentou-se o agente num sotaque britânico, apertando a mão direita de Alexander. – "É bom ver que ainda está a salvo numa cidade que foi virada de pernas para o ar".

"E como...".

Knox sentou-se sobre sua mesa, o olhar frio do policial chegando a incomodá-lo um pouco. Passaram-se alguns segundos, Felicia alternando a visão entre os dois homens, intrigada a respeito do que vinha tratar aquele visitante. O editor-chefe, que também tinha tal curiosidade, resolveu quebrar o gelo perguntando:

"O que deseja, senhor Brown?".

"Bem, como sabe, o Coringa voltou a Gotham e está semeando o pânico. Eu leio as manchetes e sei que seu jornal está dando grande destaque à atual situação".

"Somos apenas jornalistas competentes que corremos atrás das notícias!" – afirmou Knox num sorriso. – "Onde quer chegar?".

Richard retirou uma série de fotografias em preto e branco de baixo do terno. Estendeu-as a Alexander, que as apanhou e começou a observá-las com atenção. Brown explicou, mãos enfiadas nos bolsos:

"Jack Napier esteve em nove países diferentes nos últimos seis meses. Ucrânia, Iraque, Coréia do Norte, Paquistão... Ele foi flagrado em negociações com diversos terroristas e criminosos, como essas fotos revelam. Esse brutamontes ao lado do helicóptero atende pelo nome de _KGBesta_, um ex-espião soviético agora envolvido no tráfico internacional de armas. Esse outro saindo da limusine é Ra's Al Ghul, cabeça de um grupo clandestino responsável por diversas ações ao redor do mundo".

De fato, as fotografias retratavam Coringa, com sua pele alva e o sorriso maligno, junto com os perigosos indivíduos mencionados pelo agente. Knox e Felicia, atônitos acerca daquelas informações, ouviram Brown prosseguir com sua explanação:

"Presumo que tenha tomado conhecimento de que Napier, pouco antes de retornar a Gotham, assassinou sua antiga colega Vicky Vale no jornal em que trabalhava atualmente em Paris, com requintes de crueldade. Esse é o ponto, senhor Knox. O Coringa está se vingando de todos que fizeram mal a ele, e tememos que seja um alvo em potencial. Sua vida pode estar correndo sério risco, mais do que a dos demais cidadãos desta metrópole".

Alexander apenas concordou com a cabeça, espantado com a quantidade de coisas que Richard sabia, e em seguida abriu uma das gavetas da mesa. De dentro dela apanhou uma pistola calibre 50 e, mostrando-a ao policial, disse seguramente:

"Eu posso me cuidar sozinho. Não se preocupem, estou preparado para tudo".

"Lembre-se que Napier é um matador completamente insano. A mente dele trabalha de forma espantosamente ágil, podendo surpreender qualquer um que ele queira fazer vítima. De qualquer maneira, nós estaremos por perto caso nosso auxílio seja necessário. Aqui está meu telefone".

O agente entregou um pequeno cartão com o número de seu celular a Knox, que o guardou em sua carteira. Logo depois Brown despediu-se e saiu da sala, deixando para trás uma secretária muito assustada e um jornalista que, fitando o nada, tentava compreender como tudo aquilo podia estar acontecendo. Julgara Napier morto, assim como o resto de Gotham... Porém o destino costuma pregar peças naqueles que se acreditam livres dos fantasmas do passado...

"O senhor vai ficar bem, chefe?" – inquiriu a atordoada Felicia, acariciando um dos ombros de Alexander.

"Eu creio que sim, minha querida..." – murmurou ele. – "Eu creio que sim...".

No covil do Coringa, este, cercado por Arlequina e seus capangas, estava debruçado sobre um mapa da cidade tornado bastante nítido por meio de uma luminária acesa.

"Este é nosso último objetivo, senhores e senhorita!" – exclamou ele apontando para um ponto ao sul da Ilha de Gotham e simultaneamente sorrindo para sua namorada. – "O Hospital Infantil de Gotham. Como parte das comemorações do 217º aniversário, a prefeitura doou cem mil dólares para a instituição, que estão guardados num cofre dentro do prédio, mais precisamente no oitavo andar. Amanhã à noite nós invadiremos o lugar com o intuito de roubar o dinheiro, concluindo nossa arrecadação de fundos!".

Arlequina gargalhou, acompanhada pelos demais comandados, que deram por sua vez risadas um tanto contidas. Depois de olhar para cada um deles, o Príncipe-Palhaço do Crime indagou:

"Alguma dúvida?"

"E quanto às crianças que estão internadas nesse hospital, chefe?" – quis saber um capanga mais sentimental do que os outros.

"Ora, há algo que uma criança goste mais do que um palhaço risonho, meu caro?".

Depois de assim responder, o psicopata desatou a rir, gerando um sorriso cínico na face do autor da pergunta... E instantes depois assustou a todos com um forte e repentino soco em cima da mesa com o mapa.

"Ao trabalho, molengas!".

Assim que Bruce Wayne deu o primeiro passo dentro do aeroporto de Gotham, sentiu um agradável misto de conforto e segurança. Até os aspectos mais soturnos da urbe, como o céu vermelho e os edifícios que lembravam picos tenebrosos, alegravam-no. Estava de volta à sua cidade, seu berço. O local que defendera durante muitos anos e que agora, apesar de ingrato à sua ajuda, estava seguro e pronto para conhecer a real identidade do Batman. Ao menos era o que pensava...

Mal caminhou alguns metros após a área de desembarque e já notou algo estranho. Olhando ao redor com apreensão, viu vários homens do Exército circulando pelo aeroporto. Alguns, com o auxílio de cães da raça pastor-alemão presos por coleiras, averiguavam minuciosamente a bagagem dos recém-chegados. O milionário parou de súbito, expressão chocada assim como quando presenciara o Coringa no passado executar um grupo de mafiosos na escadaria da prefeitura, olhar extremamente confuso.

"Mas o que está havendo?" – perguntou-se, enquanto Elizabeth e Wilfred se aproximavam.

"Não tenho idéia, senhor, porém me parece que Gotham está passando por dias difíceis" – o mordomo foi obrigado a admitir.

Inconformado e ansioso para descobrir o que sucedia, Bruce seguiu até um dos soldados que checavam as malas. Ele demorou um pouco para notar a presença de Wayne, mas assim que o fez, ouviu-o questionar:

"Com licença, oficial, mas o que está acontecendo? Por que todos esses guardas no aeroporto?".

"Vejo que ficou fora de Gotham por algum tempo, ou pelo menos não viu os noticiários..." – sorriu o combatente.

"Sim, foi mais ou menos isso... Do que se trata? Alguma ameaça terrorista ou algo do tipo?".

"Se aquele lunático do Coringa puder ser considerado um terrorista, então estamos aqui para evitar que ele mande Gotham pelos ares!".

Bruce gelou. Seus pulmões se esvaziaram, suas pernas ficaram bambas. Pensou por um momento estar ainda dormindo no avião e tendo um pesadelo, mas aquilo era mais real do que imaginava. Como assim? Ele não podia ter ouvido direito! Coringa? Não podia ser! Ele o vira despencar do alto da torre da catedral dezessete anos antes! Ninguém seria capaz de sobreviver a uma queda daquela altura!

_Não, não agora... Não neste momento!_

"Co... Coringa?" – balbuciou Wayne.

"Sim, ele voltou, e está mais ameaçador do que nunca!" – respondeu o soldado.

Não podia ser a mesma pessoa. Não mesmo. O Coringa atual não podia ser Jack Napier. Era fato que Bruce, como Batman, já havia lidado com eventos sobrenaturais antes, e nisso se incluía a possibilidade do Coringa original ter sobrevivido àquela noite. Mas era improvável acreditar em algo assim. Improvável e imprudente.

_Não... Esta cidade me pertence, Coringa, você sempre soube... Eu dito as regras por aqui! Você pode ter aproveitado minha ausência para de alguma forma retornar e causar medo nas pessoas que jurei proteger, porém não permitirei que você leve adiante seus planos psicóticos... Bruce Wayne regressou a Gotham, seu patife... E Batman voltou junto com ele! _

Elizabeth, preocupada com o noivo, abraçou-o pelas costas e indagou:

"Querido, está tudo bem?".

"Não, nada está bem!" – rosnou o milionário subitamente alterado, soltando-se da jovem e assumindo o tom de voz característico do Batman. – "Eu preciso muito esclarecer algumas coisas... Agora mesmo!".

E, sob os olhares receosos tanto de Castlewood quanto de Pennyworth, Bruce afastou-se com os punhos fechados e um firme propósito em mente.

_Um aposento da Mansão Wayne. O pequeno Bruce, nove anos de idade, está deitado em sua cama pronto para dormir, enquanto o mordomo Alfred, sentado numa cadeira ao lado, lê-lhe uma história antes que o sono chegue, como era de costume todas as noites. A lâmpada de um abajur ilumina parcialmente o recinto._

"_Achei que seria uma pena não lhe dar um indício sobre a identidade da pessoa que lhe foi superior" – o empregado terminava de narrar o conto "A Carta Roubada", de Edgar Allan Poe. – "Por isso, copiei alguns versos com minha letra, que ele conhece muito bem..."._

_Alfred ergue os olhos do livro brevemente para fitar o jovem patrão, constatando que ele prestava bastante atenção na história. Sorrindo, o mordomo então prossegue:_

"_E os versos assim diziam, patrão Bruce: ...um plano tão funesto. Se não é digno de Atreu é digno de Tiestes"._

"_Quem são esses dois, Alfred?" – a curiosidade atiçava a criança herdeira dos Wayne._

"_Personagens da mitologia grega" – explica o leitor, fechando o livro. – "Eram dois irmãos. Tiestes seduziu a mulher de Atreu, e este, como vingança, convidou-o para um banquete no qual serviu a carne dos filhos do próprio Tiestes, sem que ele soubesse"._

_Vingança. Aquela palavra parece mexer com Bruce, que fica subitamente pensativo. Percebendo tal coisa, Alfred apressa-se em mudar de assunto, temendo que idéias vis como a de Atreu invadissem a cabeça do menino, que já não era mais o mesmo depois do assassinato dos pais:_

"_Edgar Allan Poe foi o primeiro grande escritor da literatura norte-americana e pai da ficção policial moderna. Um de seus maiores personagens é o detetive Dupin, presente no conto que acabei de ler. Ele foi o precursor do conhecido Sherlock Holmes, criado por Arthur Connan Doyle"._

_O garoto assimilou as informações, porém nada disse. Empregado e patrão se encararam durante alguns instantes, Alfred franzindo o cenho por trás de seus óculos redondos. Até que, quebrando o silêncio, o pequeno Bruce perguntou muito sério, exigindo sinceridade com um olhar que certamente não combinava com uma criança:_

"_O criminoso foi punido?"._

"_Eu lhe garanto que sim, patrão Bruce" – respondeu o mordomo, triste em ver que aquele menino já perdera completamente a inocência. – "Ele foi punido de acordo com a lei"._

_Em seguida o órfão finalmente recostou a cabeça no travesseiro para dormir, ao mesmo tempo em que Alfred se levantava, caminhando até a porta. Contemplou o jovem uma última vez, olhos fechados e pensamentos tranqüilos após ter tido a resposta que queria, e logo depois apagou a luz._

"_Boa noite, patrão Bruce"._

"_Boa noite, Alfred"._

Poucos minutos depois de Bruce Wayne ter deixado o aeroporto, um dos soldados que inspecionavam as bagagens afastou-se discretamente dos companheiros, caminhando até um canto à parte próximo a uma lixeira. Olhando ao redor para ter certeza de que ninguém suspeitava de si, o suposto militar apanhou um celular que carregava no bolso e digitou um número rapidamente, levando o aparelho à orelha.

"Alô?" – alguém atendeu à ligação.

"Alô, sou eu, chefe!" – identificou-se o rapaz fardado.

"Novidades?" – quis saber o indivíduo do outro lado da linha.

"Ele chegou há pouco num vôo vindo de Londres, e não estava sozinho".

"Esplêndido! Era tudo que eu queria saber! Agora é hora de demarcar terreno! Continue de olhos bem abertos, talvez seus serviços ainda sejam necessários!".

"Entendido, chefe. Desligando".

O espião guardou o telefone e, furtivamente alerta, voltou até seu posto sem que ninguém ao menos houvesse notado sua breve ausência.

Sede das Indústrias Wayne, centro de Gotham City.

A porta dupla da sala de reuniões se abriu, e o único homem ali presente naquele momento, Lucius Fox, viu seu patrão Bruce Wayne entrar com pressa, jogando seu casaco em cima de uma cadeira enquanto ouvia o já esperado questionamento por parte do funcionário:

"Onde o senhor esteve por todas essas semanas? Nós ficamos imensamente preocupados, pensamos até que tivesse morrido!".

"Sério?" – indagou o empresário friamente. – "Achei que nem sentiriam minha falta...".

Fox era uma das pouquíssimas pessoas naquela cidade que conheciam o milionário como ninguém, incluindo o fato de ser ele o Batman, e por isso notou sem demora que havia algo errado. Deixando de lado os motivos que teriam levado Bruce a desaparecer, o assistente apenas afirmou:

"Nós sentimos, todavia, mais falta do Batman do que de Bruce Wayne. Gotham se encontra num verdadeiro caos. O Coringa voltou e estamos sob Lei Marcial...".

"Eu já sei de tudo..." – interrompeu Wayne, bebendo com vontade um copo d'água que estava sobre a mesa.

Novo silêncio. Assim que o líquido se extinguiu do recipiente, o velho amigo de Lucius voltou-se para ele dizendo, com uma seriedade digna do mais implacável dos justiceiros:

"Preciso de um favor. Entre em contato com o Departamento de Polícia e obtenha a maior quantidade possível de informações sobre o Coringa desde que ele retornou. Assim que tiver tudo em mãos, leve para mim imediatamente na mansão. Tenho trabalho a fazer, e não posso perder um segundo sequer!".

Fox assentiu com a cabeça e, de repente, a porta da sala foi aberta de forma brusca. Por ela surgiu Margareth, a secretária-executiva de Bruce, gargalhando sem parar em alto som. Ambos confusos e com as sobrancelhas franzidas, os dois homens viram a pobre mulher cair de joelhos após alguns passos dentro do local, ainda rindo como nunca, até desabar de bruços em cima do piso gelado, morta.

Em seguida entraram mais três pessoas: nada mais que o Coringa, vestido com suas tradicionais roupas roxas, e dois capangas munidos de submetralhadoras Uzi.

Arregalando os olhos, Wayne pensou estar vendo um fantasma, uma assombração que viera aterrorizá-lo. Mas era o próprio Jack Napier, em carne e osso, tão vivo quanto os outros no recinto. O alter ego do Batman sentiu-se zonzo, uma mistura venenosa de medo e fúria invadindo seu corpo por completo. Porém manteve-se lúcido, de pé, repelindo suas piores memórias e vendo o palhaço se aproximar junto com sua dupla de guarda-costas.

"Eu tinha de ver com meus próprios olhos!" – exclamou Coringa, agora a poucos passos de Bruce. – "O filho mais rico de Gotham finalmente regressou ao lar!".

"O que você quer de mim?" – inquiriu o órfão, segurando-se de maneira sobre-humana para não saltar em cima do assassino dos pais e esganá-lo ali mesmo.

"É assim que recebe todas as suas visitas? Deve ser por isso que é solteiro até hoje...".

O psicopata deu algumas voltas ao redor de Wayne, como se o examinasse, até que esticou a cabeça para junto da dele e sussurrou em um de seus ouvidos:

"Sei mais sobre você do que pensa!".

Voltando a falar em voz alta, ele perguntou a Lucius:

"Você é o senhor Fox, do qual ouvi falar?".

"Sim, sim, sou eu..." – confirmou o assistente, trêmulo.

"Deixe-me contar ao senhor um pouco a respeito desse sujeito... Chamado Bruce Wayne" – Coringa se divertia imensamente. – "Berço de ouro, criança traumatizada... Tudo por que um jovem sorridente e carismático baleou os idiotas dos pais dele...".

Estava sendo difícil para Bruce se conter, mas ele precisava. Ainda não chegara a hora do acerto de contas final, o momento de mandar aquele maluco para o inferno de uma vez por todas...

"Ele ficou tão _lelé da cuca_ que resolveu se vestir de morcego para aniquilar os criminosos de Gotham um a um..." – o bandido continuou. – "Achou que tinha me matado, porém enganou-se totalmente!".

Olhando de lado para o empresário, indagou a Fox:

"O senhor sabe qual foi o maior erro desse cara?".

Lucius negou com a cabeça.

"Adquiriu novos entes queridos, pessoas a quem se apegar... E também a quem perder, assim como os pais... E eu garanto que, quando ele as perder, vai finalmente ficar tão pirado quanto todos afirmam que sou...".

Sorrindo, ele voltou para perto de Bruce e perguntou em seu conhecido tom cínico, fitando-o nos olhos com a face a poucos centímetros da dele:

"Não é, senhor Wayne?".

Não foi possível continuar se retendo: cerrando os dentes de tanta raiva, o milionário desferiu um soco contra o nariz do Coringa. Este recuou rindo, ao mesmo tempo em que limpava o sangue que agora lhe escorria pelas narinas e os capangas apontavam suas submetralhadoras para o agressor. Entretanto, após um gesto tranqüilo dado pelo chefe, eles acabaram por abaixar as armas.

"Ainda tem a mão forte, reconheço" – o riso do meliante se tornava mais e mais intenso, sufocando o coração de Bruce. – "Mas a piada final logo será contada! Passar bem, senhor Wayne!".

O grupo invasor se retirou, e Wayne caiu sentado numa cadeira, ofegante. Fox tentou acalmá-lo em vão, os pensamentos do sofrido órfão girando num redemoinho que tinha o ensandecido Coringa como foco. E ele estava certo. A piada final seria contada muito em breve, provocando mais choro do que risos...

_**Continua...**_


	10. Capítulo X

Capítulo X

"_Eu gostaria muito de evitar tudo isso e viver de forma normal, Elizabeth, amando-a como jamais amei outra pessoa... Mas ele está lá fora mais uma vez, e eu preciso ir ao trabalho"._

Bruce estava sozinho num dos quartos da mansão, confuso, atordoado, ansioso. Andava em círculos impacientemente, esfregava os olhos com os dedos. Sentia-se naquele momento como um santo antes do martírio. Por que tudo conspirava contra sua felicidade? Por que o Coringa tinha que retornar da morte justo quando Wayne estava prestes a se casar com Elizabeth?

Torturando-se mentalmente de tal forma, o milionário logo ouviu passos no corredor, o som chegando até si pela porta aberta do cômodo. Afastando temporariamente os pensamentos destrutivos, andou até a saída e olhou para um dos lados da passagem, vendo que era a noiva quem se aproximava. Bruce esforçou-se para não aparentar estar angustiado, conseguindo forjar um sorriso. Perguntou à jovem assim que ela ficou mais perto:

"Você gostou da casa?".

"Sim, ela é enorme, e linda" – respondeu a _lady_, maravilhada com a imponente construção e suas dependências.

"Minha família viveu aqui por gerações. Pais, avós, bisavós... Agora serão nossos filhos que brincarão nestes corredores, querida".

A mulher abraçou-o pelo pescoço e beijou-o cheia de desejo, aliviando a evidente tensão do amado. Ao término do ósculo, ela fitou-o nos olhos como se pudesse observar sua alma com clareza através deles, tomando conhecimento de todos os seus sentimentos sem que precisasse pronunciar palavra alguma.

"Você vai atrás dele, não vai?" – indagou Elizabeth repentinamente, tocando no assunto que era fonte de tanta preocupação.

"Eu preciso!" – Bruce replicou. – "Não posso deixar que ele mate mais inocentes, sou o único que pode detê-lo!".

"Não quero te perder, meu amor!" – suplicou ela, quase chorando. – "Não agora que estamos tão próximos de nos unirmos numa só carne e constituirmos uma família feliz! É muito perigoso, temo que não volte para mim!".

"Ele matou meus pais, Elizabeth. Matou meus pais. Eu pensei que aquele desgraçado havia morrido, mas voltou sem explicação. Não pode ficar impune, minha querida! Não pode sob hipótese alguma ficar impune! E cabe a mim fazer justiça em nome de todos que padeceram nas mãos dele!".

Logo depois beijou a testa da noiva, buscando tranqüilizá-la sem muito êxito. A capa do Morcego mais uma vez falava mais alto que o desejo de ter uma vida normal. Nada no mundo poderia deter Bruce em seu ímpeto. Nada. Ele estava preparado para a derradeira revanche e também para todas as conseqüências que ela poderia acarretar.

No armazém que servia de refúgio para o Coringa, Arlequina estava às voltas com os preparativos para a invasão do Hospital Infantil de Gotham. Naquele instante ela checava algumas armas e munições, sempre sorrindo insanamente, até que seu namorado adentrou o lugar, exclamando ao vê-la tão ocupada:

"Fico ainda mais feliz ao encontrá-la cuidando de tudo para sua ação de hoje à noite, amoreco!".

"Nossa ação, você quer dizer!" – corrigiu ela, sem desviar a atenção dos armamentos.

"Oh, eu por acaso esqueci de mencionar? Você estará no comando, querida! Eu não irei com você!".

"O quê?" – sobressaltou-se a palhacinha, levantando-se e caminhando inconformada até o amado. – "Por que isso agora, pudinzinho?".

"Eu tenho que tratar de uma outra coisa..." – afirmou Coringa de modo enigmático. – "Um assunto que requer grande urgência. Mas não se alarme, estou certo de que poderá fazer tudo sem mim!".

"Não é outra mulher, é?" – indagou Arlequina desconfiada, braços cruzados.

"Como pode pensar isso de mim?" – o criminoso simulou enorme espanto. – "Tenho olhos somente para você, minha _levada da breca_ vermelha e preta!".

Voltando a sorrir, a jovem deu-lhe um beijinho nos lábios e saiu assoviando alegremente. Assim que ela se distanciou, a face do Coringa tornou-se anormalmente séria, a deformada boca fechada dando-lhe aspecto ainda mais asqueroso. Sim, ele tinha que cuidar de um assunto muito importante... E, ao contrário do que dissera à assistente, envolvia sim uma outra mulher... Porém uma que, sem sombra de dúvida, sofreria como ninguém antes em suas mãos...

Bruce estava sentado diante do painel repleto de monitores de vídeo na Bat-caverna, seu principal local de trabalho por muitos anos. Perplexo, ele terminava de ler os relatórios policiais presentes na pasta que Lucius Fox lhe trouxera, enquanto este, de pé a alguns passos do patrão, observava o sombrio ambiente aguardando que a leitura fosse concluída.

"É pior do que eu pensei..." – suspirou Wayne num dado momento, sem erguer a cabeça. – "O Coringa assassinou o prefeito Shreck e o Comissário Gordon, seus homens assaltaram oito bancos, onze joalherias, quatro lojas de departamento... Também recrutaram algumas gangues, sendo a maior delas a que agora se autodenomina _Jokerz_...".

"Esse doido sitiou a cidade!" – disse Fox. – "Praticamente todos os meliantes de Gotham obedecem a ele neste momento!".

Nisso, Bruce fechou a pasta e passou a olhar fixamente para o teto da caverna, mil pensamentos transitando em seu cérebro. Apenas voltou ao mundo real quando ouviu Lucius perguntar preocupado, após roer as unhas durante um minuto:

"Sua noiva sabe o que você vai fazer?".

"Sim, ela sabe" – respondeu o empresário com a voz do Batman, olhar ainda distante. – "Eu revelei meu segredo a Elizabeth, que soube do que sou capaz desde o início de nosso relacionamento. No fundo ela aguardava a ocasião em que eu voltaria a me tornar o que sempre fui".

"Você já tomou mesmo sua decisão? Tem certeza de que o retorno do Cavaleiro das Trevas será bom para Bruce Wayne e as pessoas que o amam?".

Calado, o milionário girou sobre a cadeira, voltando-se para o painel. Num compartimento logo abaixo dos monitores havia um porta-retrato com uma foto em preto e branco do casal Thomas e Martha Wayne, já um tanto desbotada. O órfão apanhou-o e, depois de passar alguns segundos contemplando a imagem com lágrimas nos olhos, virou-se novamente na direção de Fox e falou:

"É meu dever, Lucius. Não farei isso por mim, tampouco por esta cidade tão ingrata. Eu farei pelos meus pais, os únicos e verdadeiros merecedores. O assassino deles está à solta de novo, e ele não pode escapar ao castigo... Não pode!".

"É certo que nosso mundo perdeu o sentido, mas é necessário que nós seres humanos aprendamos a aceitar algumas coisas, Bruce, mesmo se elas nos causarem dor!" – argumentou o assistente, tentando convencer Wayne a não cometer aquela loucura. – "Pelo amor de Deus, você já está velho e finalmente vai se casar, não jogue tudo pela janela logo agora!".

"Tudo que aprendi ao longo de minha vida pode ser resumido numa única máxima, Lucius..." – murmurou Bruce, levantando-se e descendo pela escada metálica que levava ao resto da caverna. – "Este mundo só faz sentido se nós o forçarmos a fazer!".

O funcionário nada respondeu, limitando-se a seguir seu chefe silenciosamente, balançando a cabeça em sinal de reprovação.

_Um armário é aberto..._

_Dentro, uma máscara e a parte superior de um traje, ambas negras_

_Uma mão as apanha_

_Botas são calçadas_

_Luvas são vestidas_

_O abdômen é coberto por uma armadura_

_Um cinto amarelo é preso_

_A elipse com o emblema é encaixada no peito_

_A capa é estendida_

_Uma cabeça se ergue, dois olhos destemidos encarando a escuridão..._

Noite.

Numa das ruas centrais da metrópole, um jipe do Exército estava estacionado junto a uma esquina, tendo dois ocupantes: um sargento nascido em Metropolis, homem de poucas palavras, e um jovem recruta natural de Gotham City, que concluíra seu treinamento poucos dias antes e já fora enviado para garantir a segurança da população.

"Isto aqui está um tremendo tédio!" – reclamou o mais novo, olhando ao redor com desânimo.

"Calado, garoto!" – repreendeu o superior.

Além de não ter nada para fazer, o rapaz sofria por ver seus conterrâneos em estado tão lastimável: trancados em suas casas, temendo algum novo ataque do Coringa. Apesar de as Forças Armadas guardarem os moradores, ele enxergava-se de certa forma como um ser impotente, incapaz de dar às famílias de Gotham um reconforto legítimo. Por mais que estivessem bem armados e fossem experientes, os soldados não tinham esse real poder.

Súbito, um misterioso veículo preto cruzou velozmente a via diante deles, com um design pitoresco e uma potente turbina traseira que deixou um rastro alaranjado no ar. De início nenhum dos militares acreditara no que vira, até que o novato, recorrendo à memória, deduziu o que aquilo significava...

"É o Batman! Ele voltou!".

E, entusiasmado, começou a pular e acenar muito animado, gritando para tudo e todos, como se desejasse que até o asfalto da rua ouvisse:

"Ha, ha, ha! O Batman voltou! Longa vida ao Morcego! Vai lá, pegue todos eles!".

Conforme o Bat-móvel avançava pelo coração de Gotham, as almas acuadas dentro dos prédios corriam até as janelas para testemunhar a passagem de seu protetor, dominadas por uma esperança extremamente bem-vinda. A paz invadiu os lares, os cidadãos respirando com muito mais alívio por saberem que alguém voltava a velar por suas vidas. A jornalista Chloe Sullivan tinha razão, contrariando todos os opositores: o mundo precisava de um Batman.

Dentro do carro, o Detetive das Sombras interceptava a freqüência da polícia usando um rádio. Assim descobriu que havia uma ação criminosa em andamento no Hospital Infantil de Gotham, a poucos quarteirões de sua atual posição. Certamente algo relacionado ao Coringa... A melhor oportunidade possível para mostrar aos bandidos que o justiceiro voltara à ativa, e ele saborearia cada momento...

BANG! BANG!

Dois tiros, e os vigias do hall do hospital caíram sem vida. O grupo liderado por Arlequina, formado por capangas do Coringa e alguns Jokerz, seguiu em frente achando que nada seria capaz de detê-lo. De fato, o Príncipe-Palhaço do Crime não revelara à amada que seu velho inimigo voltara à cidade...

"Vamos nos dividir em três grupos, rapazes!" – disse a ex-psiquiatra. – "Um ficará aqui embaixo vigiando a entrada principal, outro subirá até a cobertura do prédio para evitar helicópteros da polícia e o terceiro, liderado por mim, procurará o cofre com o dinheiro no oitavo andar!".

Os asseclas concordaram e rapidamente se espalharam. Arlequina ria incessantemente. O namorado ficaria muito satisfeito se tudo saísse de acordo com o plano.

O Hospital Infantil de Gotham era um edifício moderno e bem iluminado, verdadeira pérola no decadente setor sul da ilha. No terraço havia, além de um heliporto, um extenso teto de vidro que lembrava um pouco uma estufa, situado bem acima do décimo quinto e último andar, onde existia um amplo auditório utilizado para palestras e apresentações destinadas aos pacientes. Conforme as ordens de Arlequina, parte dos bandidos patrulhava o interior da área, havendo um único membro dos Jokerz do lado de fora, no topo. Erro fatal.

O rapaz pintado de branco patrulhava o lugar distraidamente, cantarolando a letra de uma música _dance_ que não lhe saía da cabeça, quando ouviu um barulho. Voltou-se imediatamente para trás, mas nada encontrou. Coçou os cabelos verdes e, certo de que estava nervoso à toa, o jovem girou para frente, apenas para que uma assustadora figura negra o agarrasse repentinamente pelo colarinho, deixando-o sem tempo até para gritar.

"Me... Meu Deus..." – gaguejou o delinqüente. – "Você... Você é...".

"Cale a boca!" – rosnou o feroz Batman. – "Vai fazer um favor para mim!".

Ainda sendo segurado pelo combatente do crime, o "filho do Coringa" viu que ele o estava levando para a borda do telhado transparente, pelo qual podia ver seus colegas circulando um andar abaixo. Suando frio, ouviu o Cruzado Encapuzado ordenar, sem dó nem piedade:

"Diga a eles que o Batman está vindo!".

Logo depois foi arremessado violentamente contra o teto de vidro, que se partiu em milhares de pedaços. Gritando, o meliante despencou alguns metros até o chão do auditório, quebrando o braço esquerdo na colisão. Cheios de medo, os outros vigias de Arlequina vieram averiguar o que acontecera ao companheiro. Este, todo ensangüentado devido aos cortes e tendo um olhar de puro terror, abriu os lábios feridos, cuspiu alguns cacos e exclamou, antes de perder a consciência:

"O Batman está vindo!".

O coração daqueles homens passou a pulsar tão fortemente que eles acharam que o órgão acabaria por subir através de suas gargantas até brotar dentro da boca. E foi dessa maneira, já cativos do pânico, que viram o Batman saltar pelo buraco acima de suas cabeças, capa aberta para amenizar a queda.

Outro erro daqueles criminosos foi terem se desesperado, o que inviabilizou uma reação organizada contra o inimigo. Com um chute giratório, o herói derrubou dois deles simultaneamente, e sem demora já tirou de ação um terceiro que se aproximava, jogando nele uma cadeira. Como não podia deixar de ser, sempre havia um mais rápido no gatilho, e por isso Batman precisou desviar de algumas rajadas saltando e rolando. Sem nem ser atingido de raspão, alcançou o atirador e botou-o para dormir depois de um golpe na nuca.

Restava ainda um capanga, que preferiu fugir correndo a enfrentar o oponente. Uma decisão esperta. Vendo que a área se encontrava limpa, o Cavaleiro das Trevas se recompôs e caminhou até um corredor. Seu trabalho ali ainda não chegara nem à metade...

_Esta noite será minha, Coringa!_

Descendo pelas escadas, Batman começou a percorrer os andares inferiores em busca de intrusos e, conforme passava diante dos quartos nos quais havia crianças internadas, estas, ao verem o guardião de Gotham passar correndo diante da entrada, ficavam eufóricas ou assustadas, olhos brilhando de tanta empolgação ou a cabeça se escondendo sob o travesseiro devido ao medo. Médicos e enfermeiras, apavorados, também cruzaram com o justiceiro, porém nem ele e tampouco os funcionários disseram algo. Ele estava ali para livrá-los do mal, mesmo se sua presença lhes inspirasse os temores mais ocultos.

Ao atingir o oitavo andar, Batman sumariamente deparou-se com dois Jokerz apontando revólveres para a testa de duas enfermeiras ajoelhadas. Sem que eles o percebessem, derrubou o primeiro num piscar de olhos aplicando-lhe uma voadora nas costas. O outro, aparvalhado, virou-se de súbito e disparou, a bala sendo cravada na parede. O Morcego aproveitou-se do lapso e derrubou-o com dois socos na face.

"Saiam daqui!" – ordenou ele às mulheres, já seguindo em frente pelo corredor.

Elas se entreolharam e obedeceram. Metros depois, Batman já se digladiava com mais três Jokerz, punhos e pernas trabalhando sem cessar, realizando ágeis movimentos no ar. _Aikidô, Jeet-Kuon-Dô, Karatê, Judô, Jiu-Jitsu_... As mais diversas e letais artes marciais aprendidas por Bruce com os melhores mestres eram aplicadas com domínio até superior ao deles. Batman era mesmo o lutador supremo, o combatente do crime definitivo.

Entretanto, para seu infortúnio, não podia estar em dois locais ao mesmo tempo...

Um carro verde e roxo pára diante dos portões da Mansão Wayne. Uma cabeça branca com um enorme sorriso surge numa das janelas do veículo, olhando para o interior da propriedade como se trouxesse todos os males do mundo consigo.

"Vamos lá, homens!" – grita o sujeito. – "Hora de fazer a casa cair, ha, ha!".

Após ter nocauteado mais alguns capangas, Batman chegou ao setor administrativo do hospital. O lugar estava uma verdadeira desordem, com papéis esparramados pelo chão e móveis revirados. Confiando em seus instintos aprimorados durante anos perseguindo criminosos, o Cruzado Encapuzado caminhou até uma sala que aparentava ser a diretoria da instituição, porta de vidro estilhaçada. Acabou encontrando uma estranha mulher vestida de bobo da corte, que tentava naquele momento arrombar um cofre antes oculto atrás de um quadro.

"Quem diabos é você?" – inquiriu o recém-chegado.

"Oh, não acredito!" – riu Arlequina, voltando seu semblante maquiado para o herói. – "Você é mesmo o Batman?".

"Sim, e vou te botar na cadeia!".

Avançou então rumo à bandida, preparado para subjugá-la à força, quando ela, mais rápida, atirou uma pequena ampola no chão. Partindo-se, liberou uma grande quantidade de fumaça, que imediatamente anulou o campo de visão de Batman.

_Droga, você se precipitou! Será que ficou tão autoconfiante assim, seu velho?_

"Bem, ouvi falar que os morcegos são cegos, então acredito que o fato de não poder enxergar não vai ser-lhe de muita desvantagem, estou certa?" – a voz zombeteira da palhacinha vinha de alguma posição que o vigilante não conseguia definir.

A névoa era muito densa, e ele começou a tossir. Seus olhos ardiam. Enquanto tentava encontrar Arlequina usando meramente a audição, recebeu o primeiro ataque inesperado por parte dela: um chute no peito. Recuou ligeiramente, agora pronto para revidar.

"Oh, será que o morceguinho não sabe onde estou?" – exclamou a adversária.

O punho da jovem investiu novamente, e desta vez a agilidade de Batman valeu-o: agarrou fortemente o braço da agressora e torceu-o, o estralo decorrente perfeitamente audível. Gritando de dor, ela conseguiu soltar-se e tornou a desaparecer no meio da fumaça, soltando gemidos baixos. Pouco depois praguejou, irritada:

"Seu filho da mãe!".

O Cavaleiro das Trevas continuou o ataque com um chute, mas a inimiga esquivou-se. A neblina artificial começava a se dissipar e o ambiente voltava a ficar visível, porém era tarde demais: Arlequina se encontrava atrás de Batman, apontando-lhe uma submetralhadora Uzi que havia deixado em cima de uma mesa próxima à porta.

"Diga adeus!" – ela gargalhou.

Tudo ocorreu muito rápido. A rajada veio, e o justiceiro não teve tempo de desviar. Não era mais jovem e seus reflexos já não eram mais os mesmos, por mais que fossem superiores aos de uma pessoa comum. Apesar de não feri-lo gravemente graças à armadura, as balas impeliram seu corpo para frente, fazendo com que colidisse com a janela da sala. Não pôde segurar em nada para evitar o pior: o vidro se quebrou e Batman despencou pela abertura. Estava agora em queda livre de uma altura mortal sobre as ruas de Gotham, o chão cada vez mais perto enquanto o oitavo andar se distanciava, a doentia risada de Arlequina ainda ecoando em sua mente...

Era o fim. Sentiu-se envergonhado, humilhado e incrivelmente só. Uma meliante astuta conseguira vencê-lo, obtendo pleno sucesso em algo que transgressores muito mais perigosos haviam fracassado. Restava apenas fechar os olhos e pensar que sua luta nunca fora em vão. Bruce Wayne tinha do que se orgulhar em sua vida como defensor dos justos...

E veio o inesperado. Algo agarrou o braço direito de Batman, erguendo-o quando a calçada estava a poucos metros de ser atingida. Tomando coragem para abrir os olhos, ele viu sorrir aquele que o salvara, preso ao prédio através de um cabo. O uniforme negro com o símbolo azul de um pássaro semelhante a um "V" no tórax e a máscara na face não deixavam enganar.

"Precisando de uma mão?".

O Morcego apenas respirou fundo. Sobrevivera.

Elizabeth estava sozinha no quarto que agora dividia com o noivo, sentada na cama fitando o assoalho. Naquele exato instante ele provavelmente livrava Gotham City dos bandidos, assim como sempre fizera. Teria aquilo fim um dia?

Não era capaz de responder, e por isso suspirou, incerta sobre tudo. Bruce era o homem de sua vida, a pessoa que lhe trouxera a felicidade após um vasto período de melancolia, mas agora uma incômoda apreensão lhe tomava a respeito do dever sombrio que o amado insistia em cumprir. Como levar uma vida normal junto com um vingador mascarado que saía toda noite sem a garantia de retornar vivo?

A _lady _não queria mais sofrer. Não mais. Tinha de ser otimista e acreditar que daquele momento em diante só viriam alegrias, mesmo sendo custoso. Precisava confiar em Bruce, crer que ele sabia o que estava fazendo e desejava o bem dela mais que tudo...

Nisso, ouviu passos vindos do corredor. Vários, levando a crer que não pertenciam somente a uma pessoa.

Cautelosa, Elizabeth se levantou, andando até a entrada do aposento. Pensou em encostar um dos ouvidos junto à parede para escutar melhor o que se passava do lado de fora, todavia foi repentinamente impedida: um tremendo chute abriu a porta num estrondo, a jovem gritando assustada. A última coisa que viu antes de desmaiar foi um homem de horripilante face sorridente, branca como papel e de cabelos verdes, que lhe disse enquanto a golpeava na cabeça usando um pedaço de cano:

"Boa noite, docinho de coco!".

O Bat-móvel regressava em alta velocidade até a Bat-caverna por uma das estradas nos arredores de Gotham. A diferença era que agora Batman guiava o veículo tendo ao seu lado Dick Grayson, seu ex-parceiro Robin, atualmente conhecido como o herói Asa Noturna _(Chris O'Donnell)_, protetor de Blüdhaven. Fora ele quem o salvara da queda no hospital pouco antes, segurando-lhe pelo braço quando pensava estar fadado à morte.

O clima era de completo silêncio. O Detetive das Sombras, com os olhos fixos no caminho, concluiu como os papéis haviam se invertido totalmente aquela noite: no passado, era Batman quem salvava o impulsivo rapaz do perigo iminente, guardando-lhe a vida incontáveis vezes. Mas agora o aprendiz tornara-se o mestre, o pupilo tornara-se o professor. Se não fosse Dick, o velho e ranzinza Bruce Wayne teria se estatelado no concreto. E, mesmo se não expressasse isso por palavras, o milionário seria eternamente grato a ele.

Asa Noturna resolveu falar:

"Para onde aquela mulher pode ter ido?".

"Fugiu num helicóptero com o dinheiro enquanto você me salvava" – respondeu o Morcego, inexpressivo. – "Ela trabalha para o Coringa. Portanto, se descobrirmos onde ela está, conseqüentemente encontraremos seu chefe".

"O que deu em você para sumir desse jeito, Bruce?" – indagou Grayson com certa raiva. – "Deixou a cidade de portas abertas para que o Coringa a dominasse! Eu nunca pensei que veria isso acontecer...".

"Eu não pude mais agüentar o peso sobre meus ombros. A dor era muita, Dick. Tive de viajar, respirar novos ares para reanimar minha alma. Não voltei antes porque não soube do que acontecia aqui. Tomei conhecimento apenas quando desembarquei no aeroporto".

O antigo Robin calou-se. Provavelmente Bruce possuíra mesmo seus bons motivos quando partira. Mais calmo, ele explicou:

"Acompanhei pela TV a situação aqui em Gotham e resolvi vir para cá realizar o seu trabalho. Acabei topando com você em apuros logo na primeira noite... Se isso não é sorte, então não sei o que é!".

Nesse instante adentraram a caverna pelo escuro túnel que Dick não via há tempos. Aparentemente nada mudara ali, e Asa certificou-se disso assim que o veículo parou e o teto se abriu para que saíssem: o ambiente era exatamente o mesmo: o computador, a câmara onde ficavam os uniformes e equipamentos, a escada que conduzia até a mansão... Era uma legítima "sessão nostalgia" para ele.

Enquanto Grayson admirava o local, Batman já retirara seus trajes de justiceiro e retornara como Bruce Wayne, um terno negro cobrindo-lhe o tronco. Ganhando novamente a atenção do ex-parceiro, disse já se afastando rumo a casa:

"Fique aqui, vou ver como está minha noiva".

"Noiva?" – estranhou o visitante.

"Sim" – replicou o órfão seriamente, parando por um momento. – "Eu vou me casar, Dick".

Asa nada respondeu, e o noivo continuou a subir os degraus...

Bruce morou a vida inteira naquela residência, porém assim que pisou no primeiro corredor, ele viu-se como um perfeito estranho em seu interior. Havia um clima mórbido por toda parte, como se algo nefasto houvesse tido palco dentro de suas dependências. Aturdido, Wayne continuou caminhando até chegar à sala de estar. Nela encontrou Wilfred sentado no sofá de frente para a lareira, mas havia algo de muito errado nele...

Aproximando-se mais, o milionário percebeu que o mordomo tinha os velhos contornos do rosto banhados em lágrimas, transmitindo uma imensa sensação de impotência e desolação a quem o olhava. Era como se presenciara algo terrível acontecer e nada pudesse ter feito para evitar. O temor de Bruce evoluiu para um pânico latente, e seus pés acabaram levando-o por si sós até a escadaria do hall, sem trocar palavra alguma com o empregado. Nada de mal poderia ter ocorrido a ela, caso contrário ele jamais se perdoaria...

Mais aqueles degraus foram vencidos e Wayne logo estava no piso superior. O piso onde ficava o quarto seu e de Elizabeth. Passou a andar mais rápido e mais rápido, e sem notar logo corria, seu coração e mente temendo o pior. Trêmulo e com a boca seca, Bruce encontrou a porta do cômodo arrombada, algumas gotas vermelhas no chão, nenhum sinal da noiva... E, ao ler uma mensagem escrita em sangue numa das paredes, caiu de joelhos vencido pela angústia, chorando como não o fazia desde a trágica morte dos pais...

_**Você já dançou com o demônio sob a luz do luar?**_

_**Continua...**_


	11. Capítulo XI

Capítulo XI

"_Coringa... Se tiver tirado a vida da mulher que amo, vou esmurrar-lhe a face até arrancar à força esse seu sorriso, o golpearei até transformar seu corpo em trapos... Esmigalharei seus ossos até que virem pó!"._

Tarde do dia seguinte, véspera do aniversário de Gotham.

A Bat-caverna. Bruce, ar fúnebre, está acomodado diante do painel de monitores, todos sintonizados na rede GNN. Enquanto isso, Dick, sentado num dos degraus da escada que leva à mansão, lê atentamente as informações contidas na pasta de Lucius Fox.

O noticiário vespertino é transmitido através do conjunto de telas, e Wayne, ainda sob efeito parcial dos sedativos que tomara para conseguir dormir durante a madrugada, escuta o que o jornalista tem a informar:

"Depois que o Batman foi avistado nas ruas ontem à noite, o coronel Neil Garland, comandante das forças militares em Gotham City, disse que a segurança será reforçada para as comemorações de amanhã".

A imagem é transferida para o militar em questão, que dera uma coletiva de imprensa algumas horas antes:

"Não importa se foi o Batman, o Superman ou nem mesmo o papa!" – exclama Garland diante de uma série de microfones. – "Quem vai garantir a paz em Gotham é o Exército dos Estados Unidos, e não um maluco fantasiado! Todos os soldados dentro dos limites da cidade têm ordem de abrir fogo contra o Batman caso o vejam! Pedimos que os cidadãos se tranqüilizem, pois já estamos dobrando o número de barricadas nas ruas, cavando trincheiras, instalando arame farpado e trazendo cães de guarda para reforçar nossos postos de comando! Na noite de hoje para amanhã, nem mesmo Jesus Cristo será capaz de cruzar nossas linhas!".

O apresentador retoma a palavra:

"E o Coringa continua fazendo vítimas. Hoje, por volta das cinco e meia da manhã, o editor-chefe do Gotham Globe, Alexander Knox, foi morto a tiros por um grupo de Jokerz na fila de uma lanchonete na Rua Martin. A polícia acredita que tenha sido uma retaliação por parte do criminoso devido à antiga amizade entre o assassinado e a repórter-fotográfica Vicky Vale, também morta na Europa há algumas semanas".

Bruce abaixa o volume dos monitores e se levanta, caminhando até Grayson. Este, que também ouvira as notícias, olhava para o alter ego do Batman com expressão preocupada. Depois de coçar o queixo por um instante, Wayne fita o rapaz, que fechara a pasta de relatórios, e diz:

"Eles estão dificultando tudo para nós, porém temos de agir assim que o sol se pôr. A cada minuto que passa a vida de Elizabeth pode estar mais próxima de um fim prematuro, e eu não posso deixar que isso aconteça de modo algum!".

Dick move a cabeça para mostrar que concorda, e logo depois se levanta, andando cabisbaixo até a beirada do grande e profundo abismo existente na caverna. Ela parecia trazer-lhe boas e más recordações, além de imensas saudades de uma pessoa em particular...

"Você sente falta dela, não?" – Bruce nem precisava ter perguntado, pois sabia que sim, e muito.

"Eu a amava mais do que tudo" – confessa o jovem e inexperiente aluno do Batman que, seguindo carreira solo, se tornara um dos maiores combatentes do crime do mundo. – "Ela me ajudou a superar a dor causada pela morte de minha família, a redescobrir o que era o carinho e a afeição... A morte dela foi o estopim para que nos separássemos. Isolei-me em Blüdhaven tentando esquecê-la, mas não consegui... Até hoje não amei outra mulher como eu amei Barbara Wilson".

"Todos nós a amávamos muito. O Espantalho foi punido pelo que fez, porém nada pôde trazê-la de volta para junto de nós... Ela se foi como o vento, Dick. Foi-se como o vento de um entardecer de outono".

Um homem mais sensível choraria por se lembrar de momentos tão terríveis, mas não Dick Grayson. O tempo o ensinara a ser forte. E agora que estava mais maduro, finalmente poderia revelar a Bruce o segredo que carregara por tantos anos. O motivo pelo qual a morte da Bat-Girl lhe causara ainda mais sofrimento na época.

"Eu nunca contei a você..." – começou o ex-acrobata, olhar perdido. – "Quando Barbara morreu... Ela estava grávida...".

"Como?" – Wayne ficou chocado.

"Sim... Ela estava esperando um filho meu... Dois meses de gestação... E aquele desgraçado acabou matando os dois!".

Bruce sentiu um nó na garganta. Não sabia o que dizer. Entretanto, não era necessário falar nada. Caminhou até o antigo parceiro e, dividindo sua tristeza, abraçou-o calorosamente. Um abraço de homens que se compreendiam, que haviam passado pelas mesmas experiências de dor e perda. Um abraço de verdadeiros irmãos.

Ela despertou, mas era como se continuasse inconsciente. Sua testa latejava dolorosamente, devia estar bastante inchada. Encontrava-se de alguma forma suspensa, as mãos amarradas junto a um gancho ou coisa parecida. Queria abrir os olhos, porém não conseguiu. Fraca demais, sofrida demais... Não tinha forças nem para isso.

Ouviu passos. Sentiu uma respiração perto de si. Estava apavorada, seu corpo quase nu tremia de medo e frio. Apesar de não poder ver, tinha certeza de que a pessoa ali presente era má e responsável por seu estado. Lamentou-se imensamente, nunca desejou tanto ter o amado Bruce ao seu lado, nunca quis tanto como naquele instante poder tocá-lo e ser tocada, acariciá-lo e ser acariciada pelo noivo...

Veio uma risada maléfica, diabólica, e logo depois a primeira pontada. Intensa, enchendo todo o seu pobre corpo de dor. Ela de início gemeu, viu que seus olhos soltavam lágrimas, e logo depois vieram novas pontadas. Era uma sensação horrível, lacerante, algo que não desejaria nem a seu pior inimigo, nem mesmo àquele que a agredia. Agüentou tudo calada, o choro silencioso se intensificando, os cortes jorrando sangue em cascatas... A vida lhe esvaía, seu organismo perecia pouco a pouco...

Gargalhada... Mais pontadas... Líquido quente descendo por sua pele fria... Dor indescritível... Gotas salgadas... Vontade de ver Bruce pelo menos uma última vez, o que seria impossível... Fraqueza crescente, perda dos sentidos... E total escuridão, tanto física quanto mental. Não pensou ou sentiu mais nada, a estática tomando o lugar do movimento, o eterno pesar destronando a felicidade recém-encontrada... A morte aniquilando a vida e libertando a alma.

A noite chega, o sol se escondendo no horizonte como se não quisesse mais presenciar os males que se abatiam sobre Gotham.

Na Bat-caverna, Batman e Asa Noturna já estão trajados com suas vestes de justiceiros e munidos dos equipamentos necessários para o grande embate que travariam. Seria tudo ou nada, agora ou nunca. Caminhando junto com o Cavaleiro das Trevas pelo local, o guardião de Blüdhaven lembrou-o:

"Não vamos poder utilizar o Bat-móvel, Bruce, as barricadas e trincheiras nas ruas impedem que as atravessemos com veículos motorizados!".

"E quem disse que precisamos de veículos motorizados?" – indagou o Morcego, sempre astuto. – "Vou pedir a chave do estábulo a Wilfred e então nós...".

Batman foi interrompido pelo som de passos vindos da escada que fazia a ligação com a Mansão Wayne. Atônito, observou o mordomo Wilfred, com grande naturalidade, descer pelos degraus e caminhar calmamente até o patrão, porém com o semblante de alguém que tem algo muito importante a revelar. O noivo de Elizabeth oscilou, tendo certa dificuldade em organizar as palavras:

"Você... Sabia?".

"Já há algum tempo, Bruce" – o idoso respondeu. – "Meu amado irmão Alfred confiou a mim o segredo dele pouco antes de falecer. Quando lhe enviei a carta pedindo que viajasse até Castlewood, sabia que estava perdido e precisava de orientação, de uma chance de recomeçar. Foi por minha culpa que você não soube do que acontecia aqui em Gotham enquanto se encontrava conosco na Inglaterra. Eu queria protegê-lo de tudo isto, mas era inevitável que num determinado momento o dever o chamaria. E agora precisa cumpri-lo".

"Eu não queria envolver Elizabeth nisso tudo, Wilfred, Deus sabe que eu não queria..." – Batman tentava amainar seu próprio desespero. – "Prometo que irei resgatá-la... Voltarei com ela em meus braços, viva e feliz!".

"Um homem precisa seguir seu caminho..." – suspirou o mordomo, pousando as mãos em cima dos ombros daquele que considerava um sobrinho querido. – "Seu lugar é lá fora, evitando que pessoas boas morram sem motivo. Vá, meu caro Bruce. Vá e cumpra sua missão de proteger os inocentes!".

Wayne abraçou Wilfred com incrível carinho, e logo depois, fitando-o fundo nos olhos, pediu com grande humildade:

"Preciso que você faça alguns favores para mim... E é possível que sejam os últimos...".

Rua Pearl, centro de Gotham City.

A via estava deserta a não ser pelos homens do Exército que ali executavam verdadeira operação de guerra, deixando a região de velhas construções com a aparência de uma cidade em plena Segunda Guerra Mundial. Entrincheirados e muito bem armados, os combatentes, protegidos por cercas de arame farpado e exímios atiradores equipados com metralhadoras de grosso calibre, achavam-se prontos para rechaçar qualquer tentativa de ataque das forças do Coringa.

No centro do bloqueio, um recruta fazia vigília enxergando ao longe por meio de um binóculo. Tudo estava extremamente tranqüilo, tendo os cidadãos obedecido ao toque de recolher dado logo às seis horas da tarde, até que o jovem soldado viu algo estranho...

"Tenente, venha até aqui!" – chamou ele.

O superior se dirigiu até o rapaz, que voltou a olhar através das lentes para ter certeza de que não estava imaginando coisas. Pelo contrário, aquilo era bem real.

"O que foi, recruta?" – perguntou o tenente.

"Veja o senhor mesmo!" – disse ele, entregando-lhe o binóculo.

Enquanto o militar de maior patente averiguava o que seu comandado avistara, este tentou explicar o que era:

"Parecem dois homens, senhor... E eles estão a cavalo!".

"Mas não pode ser..." – resmungou o segundo observador, também não acreditando. – "Que merda é essa?".

Batman e Asa Noturna, emblemas de coragem e destreza, de fato se aproximavam do posto de comando... Galopando velozmente pelo asfalto. O primeiro, montado num corcel negro como a noite, tinha a aparência de um dos temidos Cavaleiros do Apocalipse, seu uniforme contribuindo muito para tal impressão. Já o segundo cavalgava uma égua de cor branca, tão ágil e rápida quanto o outro eqüino. O barulho dos cascos dos animais ia chegando mais perto da barricada, seus ocupantes ficando surpresos e temerosos, ao mesmo tempo em que as armas eram apontadas para os dois misteriosos e sinistros personagens.

"É o Batman!" – alguém logo gritou.

Eles tinham ordens claras: disparar contra qualquer um que tentasse fazer justiça por si só até que o sol raiasse. Porém faltava-lhes coragem, um sentimento muito forte impedindo que puxassem o gatilho. Aqueles dois cavaleiros lutavam em prol dos mesmos ideais que todos os demais ali mobilizados. Eram aliados, não inimigos. Tinham escrúpulos, e por isso logo abaixaram as metralhadoras e rifles, os braços relaxando enquanto viam os dois vingadores avançarem sem a mínima hesitação. Pelo contrário: era a dupla que os intimidava.

"Vocês não podem passar aqui!" – berrou o tenente, que apesar de tudo era um homem leal aos superiores.

"Tentem nos impedir!" – Batman rugiu com uma frieza desconcertante, apertando as rédeas do cavalo.

Ninguém ousou proceder contra eles. Assim, num piscar de olhos, os bonitos animais saltaram por cima do arame e atravessaram a trincheira sem cerimônia, relinchando alto. Quando os militares deram conta da situação, Batman e Asa Noturna já se afastavam por suas costas, desaparecendo de vista junto com o som do galope.

_O desfecho se anuncia... A última hora está próxima!_

Os dois vigilantes pararam mais à frente, sozinhos numa avenida como se fossem os últimos humanos do planeta. Fora o Cruzado Encapuzado o primeiro a deter seu cavalo, e Asa imitou-o, sabendo que devia confiar na intuição de seu mentor.

"Algo errado?" – indagou Dick.

"Não estamos sós..." – a réplica veio num murmúrio.

De repente, duas tampas de bueiro, uma à frente e outra atrás dos cavaleiros, foram abertas por dentro, liberando a passagem dos dutos que desciam ao subsolo da metrópole. Pelas aberturas subiu um número de Jokerz que parecia interminável, assim como as formigas-soldado que deixam seu formigueiro para defendê-lo. Enquanto os jovens se aproximavam rindo, armados com cassetetes, bastões de baseball, correntes e barras de ferro, Batman concluiu:

"É por isso que os homens do Coringa escaparam aos olhos dos militares... Eles estão se deslocando pelos esgotos!".

"O que vamos fazer?".

Antes de pensar em qualquer coisa, a dupla tinha de se livrar dos inimigos que já tentavam derrubá-la de cima dos cavalos. A égua de Grayson, assustada, acabou dando um tremendo coice num rapaz obeso que agarrara seu rabo, lançando-o alguns metros longe. A socos e pontapés, Batman e Asa Noturna conseguiam repelir os abobados oponentes com relativa facilidade, sem nem terem descido dos animais. Depois de desacordar uma garota atingindo seu maxilar, o Cavaleiro das Trevas, ouvindo os gemidos dos Jokerz caídos, viu que ele e o aliado haviam conseguido resistir.

"Acabou?" – perguntou-se Dick, recobrando o fôlego.

A resposta era não. Imediatamente os dois escutaram gritos alucinados, unidos ao barulho de um motor. Avistaram então um jipe do Exército que vinha velozmente pela avenida, trazendo em si dois Jokerz. Enquanto um dirigia o veículo, o outro se encontrava de pé na traseira, manejando uma metralhadora M60 presa a um suporte metálico, a qual naquele instante era disparada a esmo para o alto.

"Vamos nos dividir, um para cada lado!" – ordenou Batman. – "Eu cuido do atirador!".

Asa assentiu. Os dois cavalos se afastaram, um rumando para cada calçada. Com a língua de fora, o bandido no controle da arma mirou primeiramente no Morcego, este tendo que praticamente se deitar sobre o corcel para escapar dos tiros, que deixaram marcas no prédio logo atrás do alvo. Depois a arma se voltou na direção do outro herói, cuspindo balas ferozmente. Dick quase não precisou se esquivar, pois seu parceiro já havia arremessado um bat-rangue contra o criminoso. Ele foi atingido na testa, rolando pelo asfalto após cair do jipe em movimento.

Faltava ainda o motorista que, percebendo a desgraça de seu colega, sacou uma pistola automática e começou a atirar nos adversários, guiando o veículo com uma mão só. Esse foi seu maior descuido: sempre com movimentos rápidos, Batman apanhou outro bat-rangue e jogou-o no braço do bandido que se encarregava da tarefa. Atingido, ele gritou de dor, largando a direção e conseqüentemente perdendo o controle...

CRASH!!!

Após uma derrapada, o jipe bateu em cheio num poste, o integrante dos Jokerz desmaiando ao ferir a cabeça no impacto com o vidro. Mais um "filho do Coringa" derrotado... Porém viriam mais. O Detetive das Sombras tinha certeza disso. Fazendo um gesto para Asa Noturna, ele e o amigo prosseguiram, galopando corajosamente por aquela zona de conflito em que se transformara Gotham City...

Não muito longe dali, dentro de um furgão nas cores verde e roxa, Coringa e Arlequina, junto com um grupo de capangas, penetravam no centro da cidade. Olhando por uma das janelas, o psicopata piadista admirou, acima dos telhados dos edifícios, duas construções que superavam todas as outras ao redor em altura e grandeza, compondo o expoente máximo do estilo arquitetônico gótico ali muito comum: as Torres Gêmeas de Gotham.

"É uma pena que a senhora tenha morrido antes de poder me ver no topo do mundo, mamãe!" – riu o maníaco, o luar fornecendo aspecto ainda mais espectral à sua pele.

Vinte e três horas e quarenta minutos da noite.

Vagando pelas vias do centro, Batman e Asa Noturna já combatiam as hordas de Jokerz há um bom tempo, ainda firmes e resolutos sobre os cavalos. Quando detiveram aquele que pensavam ser o último grupo de jovens criminosos, os dois cavaleiros ouviram um incômodo ruído de microfonia, propagado por potentes alto-falantes provavelmente situados perto dali. E então uma voz conhecida começou a falar, sendo ouvida a vários quarteirões de distância... Coringa.

"Boa noite, Gotham! Dentro de vinte minutos será meia-noite e nossa querida cidade comemorará duzentos e dezessete anos de existência! Como não poderia deixar de ser, eu comecei minha festa e o Batminho apareceu para estragar tudo!".

Asa olhou para o aliado, que tinha cara extremamente fechada, pensamentos negros. Pela primeira vez em muitos anos, Dick sentiu medo do que Batman seria capaz de fazer movido pela fúria. Era uma situação tensa e delicada; com certeza teriam de tomar decisões vitais num curtíssimo período.

"E para celebrar a ocasião, nada como um presente-surpresa para Gotham!" – o assassino dos pais de Bruce Wayne continuou. – "Enquanto o Morcego e seu parceiro ridículo lutavam contra meus Jokerz pelas ruas, eu tomei a liberdade de invadir as Torres Gêmeas junto com meus melhores homens! Assim que os relógios marcarem zero hora, haverá um verdadeiro estouro, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!".

Passou um minuto inteiro gargalhando e voltou a falar:

"Quando me refiro a estouro, quero dizer algo bem grande. E eu preparei tudo. Tenho sob meu poder duas ogivas nucleares de alguns _megatons_ de potência. Em termos leigos, essas belezinhas fazem as bombas de Hiroshima e Nagasaki parecerem traques, ha, ha! Instalei uma dentro de cada torre, sendo que elas podem estar em qualquer lugar desde o térreo até o centésimo andar! Se quiser tentar me deter, Batminho, você tem exatamente dezessete minutos e contando! De resto, feliz aniversário, Gotham City! Morra bem!".

Era alarmante, desesperador. Coringa queria e ia destruir a metrópole, tirando sua própria vida e a de todos os habitantes. Apesar de ser praticamente impossível, ele tinha de ser detido. Contrariando as circunstâncias, Bruce não sentia medo. Durante sua existência, desde que presenciara os pais tombarem diante de si baleados por um louco, ele desafiara o bom senso inúmeras vezes... E já realizara o que era considerado impossível.

"O que faremos?" – indagou Asa Noturna.

"Impedi-lo de concretizar essa loucura!" – respondeu Batman, já impulsionando seu cavalo para frente. – "Cada um vasculha uma torre! Rápido, temos pouco tempo!".

Grayson não seguiu o companheiro de imediato, permanecendo onde estava por alguns instantes. Sentiu calafrios, lembrou-se de Barbara e de seu lindo sorriso... Se estivesse ali, ela com certeza também tentaria impedir a catástrofe, por mais que fosse limitada assim como ele e Bruce... Se não conseguisse, ao menos morreria tentando. Morreria por uma causa justa e legítima.

Decidindo-se, Dick avançou com a égua. Aquela era uma questão de honra tanto para ele quanto para Batman. Tinha de tentar... E fazer com que a amada se orgulhasse dele em qualquer que fosse o lugar no qual repousava eternamente...

_**Continua...**_


	12. Capítulo XII

Capítulo XII

"_Será que você é mesmo capaz dessa monstruosidade, Coringa? Em caso afirmativo, reconheço que realmente não o conheço tão bem"._

_13:46:53_

Torres Gêmeas de Gotham: Torre Oeste.

O luxuoso hall do edifício era guardado por cerca de nove homens do Coringa. Estavam munidos de armas pesadas como metralhadoras e escopetas, prontos para fuzilar o primeiro intruso que surgisse. Acreditavam estar o mais alerta possíveis, capazes de reagir rapidamente ao mínimo sinal de perigo... Ledo engano, todavia...

O som que ouviram parecia o de algo metálico se rompendo, e quando perceberam o ocorrido, o lustre principal do recinto já se espatifava no chão de mármore, lançando uma chuva de vidro e faíscas ao redor. Com a luminosidade ambiente reduzida, os capangas ficaram realmente apreensivos.

"O Batman, estamos perdidos!" – choramingou um deles, acovardado.

"Calado, imbecil!" – repreendeu-o outro.

Mais ruídos, impressão de movimento. E aqueles mais próximos às lâmpadas das paredes puderam ver um soturno indivíduo de capa e uniforme pretos cair rolando, tomar posição agachado e sem demora lançar com uma das mãos dois projéteis em forma de morcego, os quais atingiram uma dupla de bandidos no estômago.

Seguiram-se gritos e tiros às cegas. Não se enxergava quase nada, mas pela audição era possível perceber que se travava uma luta corporal. Num certo instante algo foi arremessado no ar, e depois de um baque o balcão da recepção sucumbiu ao peso de algo, provavelmente um ser humano, rachando ao meio. Gemidos e grunhidos selvagens. Alguma coisa pesada deslizou pelo chão.

_12:57:08_

Torre Leste.

Asa Noturna encontrou o hall do segundo prédio surpreendentemente vazio. Nenhum sinal de vida a não ser por si, completo silêncio. O guardião de Blüdhaven prosseguiu lentamente, receando algum tipo de emboscada ou armadilha. Nada. Parecia que o Príncipe-Palhaço do Crime realmente deixara aquele local desguarnecido.

Mas viu que se enganara, ao menos em parte: o rapaz logo ouviu uma risada estranha e artificial, como se fosse algo gravado. Em seguida veio um som mecânico, e Asa desvendou o enigma: um boneco de corda do tamanho de um bebê, representando um gnomo verde, caminhava pelo piso com um sorriso grande e disforme na face de plástico. Por um momento o antigo Robin sentiu-se aliviado, julgando aquele brinquedo inofensivo... Porém uma fração de segundo a mais bastou para lembrá-lo que, tratando-se do Coringa, tudo era possível.

Invadido por um amargo pressentimento, o herói disparou a correr rumo às escadas que davam acesso aos andares superiores, ouvindo a gargalhada do boneco se intensificar a cada instante, a cabeça redonda girando freneticamente. Até que, quando suas botas pisaram o primeiro degrau, veio a explosão, uma onda de fogo e estilhaços se propagando às suas costas desejando tragá-lo.

Asa jogou-se na escada, mãos protegendo a nuca. Seguiu-se um tremor, a impressão de que algo desabava. O calor era fortíssimo, e por um momento ele pensou ter morrido e viajado ao inferno... Não, ainda estava vivo, seu coração batendo rapidamente comprovava tal dedução. Vendo-se mais seguro, levantou-se e venceu mais alguns degraus. Viu luzes alaranjadas serem projetadas na parede à sua frente. Olhando para trás, descobriu que parte do teto cedera, selando a passagem para o hall em chamas. Restara apenas um caminho, e sua única opção agora era continuar subindo.

E foi o que fez, sem perder um pingo de coragem. Limpou a poeira do uniforme e prosseguiu, disposto a ter mais cautela em relação a outras prováveis ciladas. Tinha de continuar, tinha de subir. Não havia tempo...

_12:03:25_

Batman liquidava o último capanga no térreo da Torre Oeste quando ouviu a explosão na construção vizinha. Temeu por Dick, mas não podia parar, e infelizmente tampouco tentar ajudá-lo. Calculando mentalmente quanto tempo ainda tinham, aproximadamente doze minutos, o Cavaleiro das Trevas caminhou até o elevador do hall. Aguardou impacientemente o transporte descer, entrou nele e, voltando-se para o painel, pressionou o botão do qüinquagésimo andar. Nele existia uma passarela que ligava a Torre Oeste à Leste: um ponto estratégico onde poderia estar localizada uma das ogivas.

A subida foi relativamente rápida. Logo que o elevador tremeu e as portas se abriram, Batman se esquivou de um já aguardado ataque vindo do lado de fora. Assim que viu um braço vermelho e preto recuar e ouvir uma jovem voz feminina exclamar "Droga!", o justiceiro já identificou a oponente. Ganhando o corredor, Arlequina sorriu-lhe de modo brincalhão, punhos erguidos para o confronto.

"Que bela surpresa, _Bats_!" – ela riu.

O Morcego tentou acertá-la com uma voadora, mas ela agilmente correu para o lado. Já premeditando uma investida pelas costas, Batman virou-se velozmente e impediu que a bandida desse um golpe em seu pescoço. Afastando-se irritada, a palhacinha saltou e deu um chute giratório no ar, sendo que o Cruzado Encapuzado desviou abaixando-se. Depois a atacou com uma série de socos, todos a acertando entre gemidos.

Todavia, Arlequina recuperou-se num piscar de olhos e atingiu o queixo do adversário com um dos pés. Este, enfurecido, jogou seu corpo contra o da jovem, levando-a bruscamente ao chão. Ela procurou dar-lhe uma rasteira enquanto se erguia, porém Batman evitou-a chutando-lhe o ventre para que permanecesse caída.

"Desgraçado!".

"Onde estão as ogivas?" – inquiriu o agressor, propagando raiva pelo olhar e pela voz. – "Onde está o Coringa?".

A meliante conseguiu se levantar, investindo com uma joelhada. A armadura no abdômen do herói amenizou o impacto, e ele respondeu por meio de dois socos. Arlequina esquivou-se movendo a cabeça, gargalhando toda vez que o inimigo errava. Mas Batman não estava para brincadeira: girando o corpo, feriu a mulher com os pequenos pesos de ferro presos à extremidade inferior de sua capa. Cerrando os dentes, a maquiagem já borrada no rosto, a assistente e amante do Coringa tomou forças para reagir.

Gritando e rindo, ela iniciou uma série de ataques desvairados contra o vigilante, socos e chutes se misturando num frenesi que buscava atingi-lo a qualquer custo. Enquanto se protegia com os braços e pernas, o Detetive das Sombras ouviu Arlequina dizer, zombando de si incessantemente:

"Você não pode nos deter, nunca o conseguirá! Não vê, Batman? Não há limites para mais nada! Para o amor, a libertinagem, a festa! Eu e meu pudinzinho temos liberdade para fazer o que bem entendermos, e ninguém, ouviu bem, ninguém, nos impedirá de levar a cabo algo considerado errado!".

O Morcego então murmurou, encontrando subitamente uma brecha para contra-atacar:

"Bem, se você coloca nesses termos...".

E desferiu um soco tão forte que deslocou a mandíbula da jovem, inundando-lhe a boca de sangue.

"ENTÃO EU SOU O LIMITE!!!".

Pensando nos pais mortos, em Elizabeth e em tudo que achava certo pelo qual lutava, Batman deu continuidade à reação: chutou Arlequina duas vezes na virilha, esmurrou-lhe repetidamente o semblante já banhado em vermelho, arrancou violentamente seu gorro de bobo da corte, deixando à mostra os cabelos loiros da ex-psiquiatra. Depois a agarrou pelos ombros, sacudindo-a enquanto gritava em meio a uma chuva de saliva:

"CADÊ AS OGIVAS???".

"Nunca trairei meu pudinzinho, seu miserável!" – berrou ela.

"Responda-me ou então farei com que sinta tanta dor que implorará para morrer!".

A palhacinha apenas cuspiu sangue sobre a máscara do oponente, e logo depois, para espanto deste, seus lábios começaram a espumar. Os olhos passaram a se revirar nas órbitas, seu organismo todo tremeu como nunca por alguns segundos e por fim desfaleceu... Batman então constatou, soltando o corpo sem vida da criminosa:

"Cianureto...".

Arlequina suicidara-se com uma cápsula do veneno alojada dentro de sua boca para não ter de revelar nada ao algoz a respeito do Coringa. Conformado, o justiceiro seguiu em frente rumo à passarela que interligava aquele prédio com o vizinho. Logo que chegou à metade do caminho entre as duas torres, percebeu que sua dedução fora correta: lá estava a primeira ogiva, o cronômetro reduzindo de valor numa incrível velocidade...

_09:14:40_

Retirando um alicate do cinto, Batman começou a cortar os fios necessários para desarmar o dispositivo. Sempre preocupado em estar preparado para qualquer tipo de situação que encontrasse nas ruas de Gotham, ele já havia treinado aquilo antes e realizava a perigosa tarefa com facilidade. Depois de cerca de um minuto, o último circuito foi rompido e o cronômetro se apagou. Uma bomba a menos.

Erguendo-se, o Cavaleiro das Trevas tomou ar e pensou acerca de como Dick deveria estar se saindo no outro edifício...

_08:07:16_

Asa Noturna subia pelas escadas o mais rápido possível e mesmo assim se encontrava apenas perto do trigésimo andar da Torre Leste. Tentara utilizar o elevador, mas este não funcionava, provavelmente devido à explosão no hall pouco antes. Sua mente o impelia a continuar apesar do cansaço, suas pernas movendo-se com firmeza apesar de quase não senti-las...

Num dado corredor, Grayson encontrou um grupo de Jokerz. Mais fortes que os demais e munidos de armas brancas como punhais e espadas, aqueles jovens deviam compor a elite da gangue sob as ordens do Coringa. Inicialmente pensou em ignorá-los e continuar subindo, porém eles atacaram primeiro. Isso fez Asa mudar de idéia completamente.

Apanhando um bastão de ferro que trazia preso às costas, Dick iniciou a reação: girou habilmente com o artefato, nocauteando dois inimigos no peito. Um terceiro, empunhando uma Katana, avançou rumo ao rapaz de modo ameaçador, porém não conseguiu enganar o adversário de modo a fazê-lo crer que realmente entendia de artes marciais: o herói desviou facilmente de um rasante da espada e em seguida acertou três socos seqüenciados no rosto do bandido. Desmaio imediato.

Restavam ainda alguns outros Jokerz. Movendo-se habilmente para aplicar os golpes necessários, Asa não pensava em outra coisa a não ser nas ogivas. Daquele jeito não conseguiriam de modo algum desarmá-las a tempo. Era uma corrida injusta e com incontáveis empecilhos, sendo que naquele exato instante Dick tentava se livrar de um deles. Logo que tirou a consciência do último oponente, retornou velozmente às escadas, percorrendo mais e mais degraus. Poucos minutos, poucas chances...

_06:50:11_

Batman já havia ganhado acesso à Torre Leste pela passarela e agora averiguava os primeiros andares abaixo do qüinquagésimo procurando o companheiro e a ogiva restante. No fundo ele estranhava aquela atitude por parte do Coringa, apesar de sua inconcebível insanidade. Mas não era do feitio dele. Será mesmo que o maníaco abriria mão da própria vida para destruir Gotham?

Fosse um blefe ou não, era preciso agir. Agir com rapidez. O Morcego chegou ao quadragésimo piso, quando ouviu passos nos degraus inferiores. Aguardou, certo de sua suposição. Asa Noturna aliviou-se por ver o amigo são e salvo, e a sensação foi recíproca. Trabalhar em dupla era quase sempre mais seguro e eficiente.

"Já encontrei e desarmei uma das bombas" – Batman informou. – "Falta uma, nesta torre!".

"Onde pode estar?".

"Vamos dar uma olhada neste andar, algo me diz que o Coringa está facilitando para nós...".

Assim que adentraram a sala de recepção daquele nível, no qual funcionava um escritório de contabilidade, os dois justiceiros tiveram uma incômoda surpresa: um brutamontes vestido de palhaço, usando suspensórios, apontava uma imensa metralhadora giratória para os recém-chegados. As balas vieram sem demora, e os vingadores foram rápidos para se proteger: enquanto Batman rolou para trás de uma mesa tombada, Asa se agarrou a uma cortina, atravessou a sala num salto e buscou abrigo junto a um armário de metal. O meliante, soltando uma risada rouca, voltava-se para o Cavaleiro das Trevas prestes a reiniciar os disparos, mas foi lento: o alvo atirou três bat-rangues cortantes na direção da arma, retalhando em pedaços seu grande cano.

"Não!" – gritou o criminoso, furioso e frustrado.

Nisso, os dois heróis já haviam abandonado os refúgios e partiam para cima do antagonista: depois de alguns poucos socos e chutes, a montanha maquiada desabou desacordada. Apenas quando o pesado corpo se encontrava no chão a dupla percebeu um estranho volume nas costas deste, oculto sob as vestes.

Batman rasgou a roupa do capanga e respirou pesadamente, tão aliviado quanto surpreso: lá estava a segunda ogiva, presa firmemente ao brutamontes através de correias, deixando vergões vermelhos em sua pele. Era idêntica à anterior, o cronômetro se esvaindo rapidamente.

_03:31:09_

"Tentarei desarmar, porém esta parece ser mais complicada" – alertou o Morcego, apanhando o alicate e examinando o emaranhado de fios de variadas cores.

"Eu rezo para que consiga..." – murmurou Dick, quase sem esperanças.

Alguns circuitos foram rompidos, ambos estremecendo a cada _clack_ da ferramenta. Um mero descuido e Gotham inteira ia pelos ares. Batman suava, seus olhos alternando entre os fios e o cronômetro. O tempo se esgotava...

_01:47:20_

Intensa apreensão. Temor doloroso. Aquele mecanismo realmente era mais complexo que o outro e o Cruzado Encapuzado encontrava sérias dificuldades em desabilitá-lo. E, tamanha era a tensão naquele momento, que acabou cometendo um lapso. Ao cortar um fio errado, a contagem foi drasticamente acelerada. Sob olhares desesperados, os números diminuíam agora mais velozes do que nunca, Batman e Asa Noturna já abaixando as cabeças aguardando o pior...

_00:30:17_

Fechando os olhos, o Morcego voltou a insistir que aquilo era estranho. Mas, se estivesse enganado, chegara então o fim. Conformou-se, procurando se manter firme até o último batimento de seu coração. Ao menos morria em nome da justiça...

_00:00:00_

Todavia, não houve explosão, nem uma violenta e destruidora onda nuclear, tampouco o temido cogumelo alaranjado que iluminaria a noite como se fosse dia. Os dois paladinos apenas ouviram uma irritante voz feminina começar a pronunciar repetidas vezes:

_Eu adoro o Coringa! Eu adoro o Coringa! Eu adoro o Coringa! Eu adoro o Coringa!_

Asa Noturna levantou-se sem compreender. Batman, pelo contrário, já havia entendido tudo, puxando violentamente os fios ainda intactos. Estava mesmo certo: eles não se encontravam conectados à ogiva, e sim a um pequeno gravador que emitia o som. Um perfeito blefe, afinal de contas.

_Eu adoro o Coringa! Eu adoro o Coringa! Eu adoro o..._

O Detetive das Sombras apertou fortemente o aparelho numa das mãos, destruindo-o. Ainda confuso, Grayson indagou:

"Então as bombas são falsas?".

"Não, elas são verdadeiras, porém o Coringa em momento algum teve a intenção de detoná-las" – explicou Batman, também se erguendo. – "Suspeito que ele fez isso para nos manter ocupados, assim como os Jokerz nas ruas!".

"Mas com qual propósito?".

Súbito, um barulho um tanto distante chegou aos ouvidos da dupla. Pertencia à hélice de um helicóptero sendo ativada. Num sobressalto, Bruce correu para fora da sala, exclamando ao parceiro:

"Rápido, temos de ir até a outra torre e subir pelo elevador!".

Asa acompanhou-o, acenando afirmativamente.

A quilômetros dali, uma outra contagem regressiva era iniciada. Porém não fazia parte de uma ação criminosa ou atentado terrorista. No quase totalmente escuro ambiente, a única luz provinha da grande tela do computador ligado. Na frente dela via-se a sombra de um homem, semblante austero e determinado: Wilfred Pennyworth.

Com as mãos cansadas e um tanto inexperientes naquele tipo de equipamento, o velho mordomo, digitando lentamente no teclado, cumpria um último favor para Bruce Wayne...

_Ativar Autodestruição da Caverna_

_Tempo estimado para explosão: 05 minutos_

Era a vontade de seu querido patrão, e deveria ser cumprida. Uma maneira de preservar o mito do Batman e sepultar para sempre o segredo de sua verdadeira identidade. A polícia com certeza constataria que a explosão fora causada por um vazamento nos dutos de gás. Não haveria qualquer suspeita a respeito de Bruce sempre ter sido o homem por trás da máscara...

Assim que terminou de programar o processo de autodestruição, Wilfred retirou-se calmamente da caverna, olhar sereno e um leve sorriso esboçado na face. Tudo aquilo afinal terminaria. Não sabia ao certo se o fim seria feliz ou trágico, mas o importante era que realmente existiria um fim. Cumprira com sucesso a missão da qual o falecido Alfred lhe encarregara: livrar o órfão dos Wayne daquele fardo que durara anos.

O pano finalmente cairia para a conclusão do espetáculo.

Torre Oeste, terraço.

Quando Batman e Asa Noturna chegaram ao topo do edifício, o helicóptero apenas começava a decolar. Era evidente que o Coringa aguardara a aparição de seu maior inimigo. Ficava cada vez mais claro que toda aquela farsa fora planejada minuciosamente.

"Ele está fugindo!" – gritou Dick.

"Eu sei..." – suspirou o Cavaleiro das Trevas, retirando algo do cinto. – "E isso será apenas entre eu e ele!".

Sem que o aliado pudesse impedi-lo, Batman disparou um gancho contra a fuselagem da aeronave, na qual se alojou. Agarrando firmemente a corda, o guardião de Gotham foi puxado pela máquina que levantava vôo, logo ficando a muitos metros de altitude. Sem olhar para baixo, o herói escalou o cabo e logo se segurou à parte inferior do helicóptero, fitando então uma última vez o atônito Grayson, que, imóvel na cobertura da torre e já aparentemente reduzido ao tamanho de uma formiga, receava pela vida do mestre.

Realmente aquilo seria apenas entre ele e o Coringa. Ninguém em sã consciência deveria interferir.

_**Continua...**_


	13. Capítulo XIII

Capítulo XIII

"_Eu te fiz... Mas você me fez primeiro!"._

Batman fazia tudo possível para permanecer grudado à aeronave, Gotham City sendo projetada metros e mais metros abaixo de si. Ao ver os arranha-céus do centro de distanciando e calculando que o helicóptero tomava a direção noroeste, logo concluiu que Coringa provavelmente se dirigia à zona industrial da cidade. Lá teria palco a batalha final entre os dois. O embate definitivo entre bem e mal, ordem e caos.

Àquela imensa altura, Wayne voltou a sentir-se extremamente só, refletindo sobre toda aquela situação. Com o vento fazendo sua capa ondular, analisou novamente todo o plano executado pelo Príncipe-Palhaço do Crime aquela noite e convenceu-se que o real objetivo era mesmo permitir que ele e Batman resolvessem sozinhos e sem intromissões os assuntos pendentes que ainda possuíam entre si.

_Desta vez não haverá reféns, Coringa... Nem sobreviventes!_

A altitude da aeronave começou a diminuir. Pousaria dentro de poucos instantes. Olhando para baixo, o Cavaleiro das Trevas viu que se dirigia rumo a uma vizinhança de ruas perigosas e fábricas abandonadas, local perfeito para um confronto derradeiro. Batman respirou fundo, o chão nu de um terreno baldio chegando cada vez mais perto de seus pés...

Assim que o helicóptero atingiu uma altura segura para um salto, o justiceiro soltou a lataria e pousou sem problemas em terra, ocultando-se rapidamente atrás de uma pilha de canos de concreto próxima. Escondido de tal maneira, viu o veículo aéreo concluir a viagem, o motor sendo desligado e as hélices aos poucos parando de girar. Segundos mais tarde, Coringa saiu tranqüilamente, suas roupas e chapéu roxos sempre lhe dando aspecto aterrador. Assoviando, o psicopata partiu caminhando até uma indústria desativada perto dali. Batman aguardou um certo tempo para que tomasse distância do inimigo e então passou a segui-lo discretamente, disfarçando-se em meio às abundantes sombras do lugar.

O vasto campo situado nos fundos da propriedade de Bruce Wayne. Wilfred caminhava solitário pela grama, parando diante do túmulo de seu irmão. Tomado de grande emoção, lágrimas nos olhos, o empregado lembrou-se de como ele, Alfred e a doce Margareth, mãe de Barbara, costumavam ser uma família feliz e unida. Pesaroso, porém sem se arrepender de coisa alguma, deduziu faltarem poucos segundos para a caverna explodir. Desejou apenas que, se ainda fosse possível, Batman trouxesse de volta Elizabeth viva...

A contagem regressiva terminou, uma bola de fogo oriunda do subsolo fazendo toda a terra ao redor da mansão tremer. Enquanto Wilfred via parte do solo perto de si rachar, a secular residência dos Wayne, incapaz de resistir ao abalo conforme o previsto, desmoronou numa imensa nuvem de poeira. As paredes ruíram como uma fileira de peças de dominó, parte da estrutura afundando dentro do que havia sido a Bat-caverna. Os animais desesperados do estábulo, cujas portas foram deixadas abertas pelo mordomo, saíram a galopar livres pelos campos. E era exatamente esse o sentimento que melhor traduzia tudo aquilo: liberdade. Tanto para Bruce quanto para si.

Mas de repente Wilfred sentiu uma insuportável dor em seu peito, como se um milhão de adagas o tivessem transpassado simultaneamente. Gemendo, não pôde continuar de pé, caindo sobre a relva no auge do sofrimento. Uma de suas mãos amparou-se na lápide de Alfred e, conformando-se com aquela amarga e infeliz ironia, o irmão do indivíduo ali enterrado murmurou, mal podendo abrir a boca:

"Oh, quão apropriado...".

Os dedos largaram a pedra, o braço despencou para unir-se ao resto do corpo subitamente imóvel. A expressão facial suavizou-se lentamente, como se, depois de toda aquela dor, Wilfred agora contemplasse com seus próprios olhos o Paraíso...

Infarto fulminante.

Os passos determinados de Batman o conduziram até o interior da fábrica. Ninguém entrava ali há anos, o maquinário estava imerso em pó e teias de aranha. Pelo chão em péssimo estado havia poças de água parada, em algumas delas se proliferavam larvas de mosquitos. Ratos corriam pelos corrimões e beirais, um terrível odor de mofo sendo emitido por tudo ali dentro. O herói sombrio olhava em volta buscando algum sinal do Coringa, até que ele a encontrou...

Elizabeth, trajando apenas lingerie rasgada e tendo a pele muito pálida, estava caída de olhos fechados junto a uma parede, um cano do qual pingava água suja molhando-a junto com o piso. Desesperado, Batman correu até a noiva, porém ao aproximar-se, a visão tornou-se ainda mais macabra: o rosto era uma das únicas partes intactas do corpo da jovem, sendo que todo o resto estava coberto de perfurações feitas por lâmina, através das quais escorrera praticamente todo seu sangue... Havia de fato sido esfaqueada quase cem vezes, alguns cortes tão fundos que atingiram até os ossos, e os pulsos machucados revelavam que ela antes estivera fortemente amarrada. Bruce, desnorteado, tentou reanimar a amada, mesmo sabendo que era de todo inútil:

"Elizabeth, acorde... Por favor, fale comigo!".

Ele abaixou-se e tomou a massa sem vida nos braços, acariciando o rosto da _lady_ como se assim pudesse fazê-la abrir os olhos e sorrir meigamente. Porém teve de aceitar que ela havia morrido, que chegara tarde demais... A dor da perda retornou fortíssima, flagelando cruelmente seu coração. Começou a chorar sem qualquer tentativa de se conter, suas lágrimas quentes pingando sobre o cadáver gelado.

"ELIZABETH!!!".

Após o grito angustiado, o pranto do Cavaleiro das Trevas prosseguiu baixinho, aparentemente livre da visão alheia dentro daquela construção largada às traças. Mas alguém presenciava seu sofrimento, e vê-lo em tamanha miséria causava-lhe prazer indescritível. Permanecera em silêncio durante vários instantes, entretanto não conseguiu mais se reter e desatou a gargalhar, a risada demoníaca ecoando por todos os lados. Batman levantou-se. Era hora da vingança.

"CADÊ VOCÊ, MALDITO???" – o Morcego bradou a plenos pulmões. – "APAREÇA!!!".

A gargalhada continuou, sem que Wayne ainda conseguisse identificar de onde vinha. Tinha a impressão de que ela partia de todas as direções, como se mil Coringas o encurralassem ao invés de um. Soluçando, o ex-noivo de Elizabeth deu alguns passos em círculos, e sem demora escutou seu arqui-rival finalmente falar:

"Estamos quites, Bruce! Eu matei sua mulher e você matou a minha!".

"Eu não matei sua amante, Coringa! Ela se suicidou para protegê-lo, sem saber que participava de uma farsa armada por você! A pobre coitada confiou cegamente num louco e foi traída por ele! Você dá um nome ruim ao amor...".

"Ah, sou eu quem dá um nome ruim ao amor?" – indagou o maníaco cheio de sarcasmo. – "Pois se olhe no espelho, meu amigo: todas as pessoas que se envolvem com você acabam mortas! Seus pais, Barbara Wilson, e agora Elizabeth! Não é capaz de amar nenhum ser humano sem botá-lo em risco!".

"Do que está falando, desgraçado? Você matou meus pais e minha noiva a sangue frio! Não passa de um assassino inescrupuloso incapaz de sentir remorsos! Você não sabe o que é o amor, Coringa, nunca saberá! E é por isso que precisa morrer!".

"É aí que você se engana, Bruce Wayne... Já amei muito uma pessoa. Mais do que pode imaginar. Eu a perdi inesperadamente, e você não faz idéia do quanto tem a ver com isso...".

_A recepção e os corredores do Hospital Memorial de Gotham City estavam extremamente movimentados. Médicos e enfermeiros perambulavam para lá e para cá, pacientes eram empurrados em macas e cadeiras de rodas... Todos estavam tão atarefados que mal perceberam quando um rapaz entrou no prédio junto com uma garota que parecia sofrer muita dor. Sua saia estava manchada de vermelho, suas pernas tremiam sem parar._

_Aturdido, o jovem que a acompanhava debruçou-se no balcão da recepcionista, dizendo a ela com grande desespero:_

"_Moça, minha irmã sofreu uma tentativa de estupro e foi esfaqueada! Ela está grávida, sente muitas dores e pode acabar perdendo o bebê! Precisa ser atendida imediatamente!"._

"_Um momento, por favor" – respondeu a funcionária, que falava ao telefone. – "Qual é o seu nome?"._

"_Jack, Jack Napier"._

"_Aguarde apenas um pouco, Jack. Verificarei quais médicos podem examiná-la"._

_Napier assentiu e voltou para junto da irmã, que se sentara num dos poucos lugares vagos do local. O rapaz tentava de tudo para aliviar o sofrimento da gestante e fazê-la confortável, mas era difícil. Ela tinha de ser medicada antes que o pior acontecesse._

_Minutos depois, a recepcionista chamou Jack com um gesto. Ele aproximou-se do balcão e ouviu-a informar:_

"_O doutor Thomas Wayne atenderá sua irmã agora. Pode levá-la ao primeiro corredor à direita, terceira porta"._

"_Muito obrigado, moça!"._

_Em seguida Napier conduziu a irmã até o lugar indicado, sentando-a sobre uma maca enquanto aguardavam a chegada do doutor. O rapaz segurou as mãos dela e sorriu-lhe, dizendo sem usar palavras que tudo ficaria bem. Desde que o pai dos dois fora embora de casa e a mãe se entregara ao alcoolismo, eles tinham apenas um ao outro. E Jack não queria perdê-la de jeito nenhum. Se isso ocorresse, estaria sozinho no mundo._

_Esperaram por certo tempo até que ouviram vozes masculinas discutindo no corredor:_

"_Eu não posso atender mais ninguém, Foster, já estou atrasado para a festa de aniversário do meu filho Bruce! Hoje ele completa oito anos!"._

"_Mas eu não posso cuidar disso sozinho, doutor Wayne! Sou inexperiente!"._

"_Tenho certeza de que aprendeu bem comigo, meu jovem" – Thomas riu. – "Agora preciso ir. Boa noite"._

_Seguiram-se passos, e logo depois um médico recém-formado chamado Kenneth Foster adentrou a sala, examinando a irmã de Jack sem perder tempo. Instantes mais tarde o doutor encaminhou-a para a cirurgia, pois talvez ainda houvesse chance de salvar o bebê._

_Napier aguardou na recepção por amargas cinco horas, sem ter qualquer notícia da irmã. Já era madrugada quando uma enfermeira veio informá-lo do pior: tanto a mãe quanto a criança não haviam resistido e perderam a vida._

_Durante dois longos meses Jack Napier não pensou em outra coisa a não ser vingar-se de Thomas Wayne, o médico cuja negligência fora responsável pela perda da irmã. Porém os tempos estavam difíceis e não desejava ir para a cadeia acusado de assassinato, já que até então roubara apenas para sobreviver._

_Aos poucos um plano foi sendo construído em sua mente, e logo, cruzando diversas informações, encontrou a oportunidade perfeita. Consultando alguns colegas das ruas, Jack descobriu que Thomas, junto com a esposa e o filho, costumavam ir ao cinema todo sábado à noite. Estava mesmo disposto a levar a cabo sua desforra, porém não poderia ficar na cara que se tratava de uma emboscada para assassinar o médico._

_Perambulando pelos becos de Gotham, Napier teve uma idéia. No dia seguinte convidou Joe Chill, antigo companheiro de pequenos furtos, para almoçar num restaurante no centro da cidade._

"_Eu estou falando, Joe, será o assalto perfeito!" – argumentou o vingativo rapaz. – "Thomas Wayne está montado na grana, conseguiremos dinheiro para o mês inteiro se o roubarmos!"._

"_Sei lá, Jack..." – murmurou Chill, degustando uma colher de sopa. – "Pode ser perigoso..."._

"_Que nada! Nós os pegaremos na saída do cinema, levaremos a carteira e as jóias e desapareceremos na noite antes que eles consigam perceber o que houve! Vamos lá, Joe, não seja covarde!"._

"_OK, Jack... Eu aceito"._

_No sábado seguinte, por volta das dez da noite, Jack e Joe aguardavam discretamente junto a um poste o fim do filme "Footlight Frenzy", exibido no Monarch Theatre, centro de Gotham. As mãos de Napier chegavam a formigar. Vingaria sua irmã morta, sua alma seria lavada com o sangue de Thomas Wayne..._

_A apresentação terminou e Chill cutucou o parceiro. Chegara o momento. Os três membros da família saíram felizes do local, comendo pipoca e sorrindo. A dupla de assaltantes seguiram-nos a passos ligeiros, e acabaram entrando num beco entre as ruas Pearl e Phillips. Foi quando eles perceberam a presença dos bandidos. Tarde demais, todavia, pois já estavam encurralados._

_Com um sorriso de cobiça no rosto, Joe avançou sobre a mulher, Martha Wayne, tentando arrancar-lhe o colar de pérolas. Thomas partiu para cima dele, agarrando-lhe o braço. Era o que Jack esperava. Ele tinha certeza de que o marido ia tentar reagir, e assim ganharia um motivo para disparar. Ainda oculto nas sombras, apertou o gatilho a primeira vez. O médico recebeu a bala no peito e caiu morto._

_A esposa começou a gritar, e dominado pelo espírito da revanche, Napier atirou uma segunda vez, contra ela. Martha também tombou, enquanto as pérolas soltas de seu colar e grãos de pipoca se misturavam no chão da viela. Assustado, Joe olhou para o colega sem compreender. Por que diabos ele fizera aquilo?_

_Restava Bruce, filho do casal, que fizera aniversário no dia da morte da irmã de Jack e acabara involuntariamente sendo pivô de tudo aquilo. O atirador caminhou para fora da penumbra, revelando-lhe sua face. Sorrindo, apenas engatilhou o revólver e perguntou, contente por causar naquele menino o mesmo sentimento de perda que Thomas lhe infligira ao recusar-se a salvar a vida da jovem grávida:_

"_Diga-me, garoto: você já dançou com o demônio sob a luz do luar?"._

_A criança, semblante apavorado e confuso, nada respondeu. Nisso Chill já estava desesperado em dar o fora dali, e exclamou a Napier, afastando-se rapidamente pelo beco:_

"_Vamos embora, cara!"._

_O assassino pareceu não ouvir e Joe insistiu:_

"_Vamos logo, Jack!"._

_Por fim olhou para trás, abaixou a arma e disse ao pequeno Bruce, pouco antes de sumir nas trevas:_

"_A gente se vê por aí, garoto!"._

Batman não tinha palavras. Se re-vivenciar o assassinato dos pais já lhe causava grande dor, analisá-la sob aquele novo ângulo era motivo de sofrimento ainda maior. Jack Napier legara a ele a tristeza da perda e o desejo de vingança, eram mais parecidos do que sequer imaginara. Estavam unidos num círculo vicioso tornado cada vez mais intenso devido ao ódio mútuo. E, após tal revelação, ficava ainda mais difícil definir: quem criara quem primeiro?

"Meu pai não teve culpa pela morte da sua irmã e seu sobrinho..." – afirmou Bruce num murmúrio, fitando o chão. – "É loucura pensar dessa forma! Você já perdeu a sanidade há muito tempo...".

"Sanidade?" – riu Coringa. – "Eu te digo uma coisa, morceguinho: a sanidade é apenas um véu que nos impede de enxergar o verdadeiro significado deste mundo: uma piada, uma piada de mau gosto!".

"Isto tem que acabar... E só será quando um de nós morrer!".

"Pois então, que a luta comece!".

Logo após dizer isso, o criminoso surgiu subitamente atrás de Batman, armado com um pé-de-cabra. Ele tentou acertar o oponente na cabeça, mas o Morcego abaixou-se, retaliando com um chute na barriga de seu nêmesis. Atingido, Coringa recuou, em seguida investindo com socos. Um deles acertou dolorosamente o queixo de Wayne, que só então percebeu um soco-inglês em cada punho do adversário.

"Seu covarde..." – afirmou o herói.

"Olha só quem fala!".

Jack ergueu o pé-de-cabra para desferi-lo contra o justiceiro, errando duas vezes. Na terceira feriu-o nas costas, Batman chegando a cuspir sangue.

"O dia de hoje será eternamente lembrado como o dia em que EU venci!" – Coringa gritou.

Mesmo com a dor, Bruce ergueu-se e chutou o arquiinimigo no peito. Depois avançou mais uma vez para esmurrar-lhe a face, mas foi surpreendido quando seu braço foi segurado e violentamente quebrado num golpe veloz. Mal teve tempo para gemer e o palhaço já prosseguia com o ataque, atingindo-o certeiramente no abdômen com diversos pontapés.

"Isto é para compensar nosso último combate, Batminho! Lembra, na torre da catedral?".

O pé-de-cabra voltou a girar no ar, porém desta vez foi Batman quem agarrou o braço do adversário usando o seu que ainda estava ileso, apertando-o para que derrubasse a arma no chão. Surtiu efeito, e o Cruzado Encapuzado aproveitou para aplicar dois socos e um chute em seguida, todos acertando Coringa.

Mas a reação não tardou: o Príncipe-Palhaço do Crime tomou distância, impulso e jogou-se para cima do Cavaleiro das Trevas como um jogador de futebol-americano, empurrando-o vários metros à frente. O vigilante tentou se recobrar, e para seu infortúnio, Coringa concluiu a seqüência com um chute devastador. Caído no chão frio, Batman viu o meliante bater os sapatos com força, fazendo surgir uma lâmina afiada na ponta de cada um.

Gargalhando, ele desferiu o primeiro golpe com o pé, perfurando a armadura de Bruce e ferindo seu intestino. Muita dor, muita humilhação. O outro calçado também desceu para cortar sua carne, não atingindo o Morcego porque este foi mais ágil e rolou pelo concreto, escapando. Abaixado, girou com a capa visando as canelas do Coringa. O vilão saltou para evitar o ataque rasteiro, e logo depois aproveitou que Batman se levantava, novamente atirando seu corpo contra o dele. O protetor de Gotham City tornou a se deslocar alguns metros, e só então percebeu um certo calor atrás de si. Movendo a cabeça, comprovou algo aterrorizante: havia bem próximo deles, depois de uma pesada porta circular de ferro aberta, um grande forno industrial ligado, seu interior abafado e quente queimando como o mármore infernal.

"Que gosto terá churrasquinho de morcego?" – gritou o psicopata.

E, num chute do qual Bruce infelizmente não foi capaz de se esquivar, o cansaço e seus reflexos um tanto enferrujados devido à idade contribuindo para tal falha, Coringa empurrou o oponente para dentro do forno. Batman cambaleou e, quando se estabilizou de pé, sentiu-se como um bife fritando na grelha. A temperatura era insuportável, não conseguiria permanecer vivo por muito tempo. A sola de suas botas, apesar de reforçada, em breve começaria a derreter. Com a visão embaçada, ele conseguia observar o assassino dos pais de pé na entrada, rindo de sua desgraça. Não, ele não podia permanecer impune... Era preciso agir uma última vez.

Sentindo seu uniforme aos poucos se desintegrar, o Detetive das Sombras levou a mão direita ao cinto. Dele retirou um bat-rangue com corda, usado para agarrar meliantes. Coringa ainda gargalhava parado, sem nem perceber que Batman armara-se com alguma coisa. Este fez mira, mordeu os lábios ressecados... E lançou o artefato.

O projétil enrolou-se com perfeição ao redor do braço esquerdo do Príncipe-Palhaço do Crime. Assustado, tentou livrar-se de modo afobado, porém um forte puxão do justiceiro acabou por arrastá-lo também para dentro do forno. E o impulso tomado pelo criminoso afetou a grossa porta metálica, que lentamente foi se fechando... Até que um ruído confirmou o inevitável: agora Batman e Coringa estavam presos dentro daquele inferno artificial, sem chance de escapar. Ambos morreriam, ambos queimariam até torrar.

"Eu posso morrer, mas você vem comigo!" – rosnou o Cavaleiro das Trevas.

"NÃO!!!".

As vestes de Jack Napier começaram a arder em chamas. Aos gritos, sua pele alva passou a sofrer graves e dolorosas queimaduras. Seu sorriso deformado logo era puro tecido muscular, o fogo consumindo seu corpo como se não passasse de um boneco de cera. Por fim, caindo sobre a chapa incandescente, Coringa, num esforço derradeiro, arrastou sua carcaça flamejante até Batman e tentou agarrá-lo com um dos braços pretos como carvão, porém a vida abandonou-lhe antes que pudesse concluir o ato. Liberando um terrível cheiro de carne queimada, os restos do maníaco aos poucos foram sendo transformados em cinzas. O mais estranho era que, mesmo queimando, o crânio parecia continuar sorrindo, a expressão de cinismo e loucura constante até depois do fim.

"Adeus, Coringa...".

Para Batman o processo era mais lento, porém logo o fogo transpôs a roupa, sua pele ardendo e se desmanchando perante a fúria das chamas. Bruce não tinha mais nada a perder: Elizabeth morrera e Wilfred naquele momento já devia ter destruído a Bat-caverna, salvando seu segredo. Por isso, tudo que fez foi tentar se concentrar para não sentir tanta dor, já que a morte não tardaria em chegar. Julgava mesmo ser a melhor e única opção que possuía...

Mas, estando aquela história trágica tão perto do desfecho, Batman perguntou-se mais uma vez se de alguma forma ainda poderia alcançar a felicidade. Ele pensara que ela viria na forma de uma mulher com a qual constituiria família, entretanto agora tinha dúvidas. Será que poderia livrar-se de seu fardo de uma outra maneira? Existiria ainda uma mísera chance de seu coração purificar-se de tanto ódio e rancor?

Em meio ao calor destruidor, terminou por convencer-se que, naquele instante, sua felicidade seria morrer o mais rápido possível, e assim talvez encontrar repouso eterno no tão almejado além pregado pelas religiões. A parte mais profunda de sua consciência, porém, ainda insistia na existência de uma alternativa, e nesse impasse, o fogo tornava-se mais voraz e ameaçador.

Bruce apenas fechou os olhos e esperou...

_Trecho do diário de Richard Grayson, o Asa Noturna:_

_Eu até agora não acredito._

_O aniversário de Gotham City é marcado por um dia nublado e triste. Ninguém festeja, o silêncio predomina. Nas ruas vazias a notícia se espalha pelos raros transeuntes. Alguns ficam chocados, outros apenas confirmam o que já esperavam..._

_Batman está morto._

_Na TV, o comandante das Forças Armadas tomou para si o feito de ter livrado a cidade tanto do Coringa quanto do Cavaleiro das Trevas. Os Jokerz que ainda restaram pintaram morcegos nas faces e se re-nomearam "Batboys", os "filhos do Batman". Pela manhã, a polícia, numa coletiva de imprensa, revelou coisas interessantes. Primeiramente, aquela palhacinha que se suicidou nas Torres Gêmeas era uma psiquiatra chamada __Harleen Quinzel. Assim como no passado a doutora Chase Meridian possuíra uma obsessão pelo Homem-Morcego, a doutora Quinzel era fascinada pelo Coringa e acabou se associando a ele, culminando numa morte trágica e em vão._

_Em segundo lugar, durante a madrugada, uma viatura foi averiguar a Mansão Wayne, onde parecia ter havido uma explosão. Encontraram a residência totalmente destruída, certamente devido a um vazamento de gás, e o corpo do mordomo Wilfred Pennyworth, vítima de infarto._

_Bruce conseguiu manter seu segredo até o fim..._

_Felizmente, existem ainda algumas pessoas sensatas em Gotham que fizeram questão de dar ao guardião da metrópole um funeral digno. Os supostos restos mortais de meu mentor foram transferidos para um túmulo no cemitério, sobre o qual há, além de uma cruz, o emblema de um morcego._

_Havia pouca gente no sepultamento... Recordo-me de ter visto Selina Kyle, a antiga Mulher-Gato, chorando copiosamente junto a uma árvore. Aquele tal milionário de Star City, Oliver Queen, também marcou presença. Surpreendi-me ao ver ali Victor Fries, o ex-criminoso conhecido como Sr. Frio, ao lado de sua mulher Nora, recém-curada da Síndrome de McGregor graças às pesquisas financiadas pelas Indústrias Wayne. Isso me fez suspeitar que talvez Fries saiba que Bruce era o Batman..._

_Fora estes, encontravam-se na ocasião a jornalista Chloe Sullivan da GNN, aparentemente uma das pessoas mais abaladas com a morte do Cruzado Encapuzado, além de alguns outros discretos repórteres de jornais e canais de TV. Sem contar, é claro, eu mesmo, mãos metidas nos bolsos enquanto, calado, contemplava a lápide de Bruce totalmente incrédulo._

_Como nenhum reverendo aceitou participar do funeral de um revanchista como Batman era, coube ao velho Queen dizer algumas palavras em nome do falecido, o qual ele parecia conhecer como poucos. Não sou capaz de reproduzi-las aqui devido à minha falha memória e à emoção que eu sentia no momento, porém recordo-me muito bem de uma frase: "Nós, seres ingratos e mesquinhos, fomos os verdadeiros assassinos do Cavaleiro das Trevas". Eu concordo plenamente._

_Assim que o caixão foi depositado no interior da sepultura, os presentes começaram a se retirar. Todavia, permaneci imóvel buscando compreender aquela realidade tão difícil de engolir, quando percebi que mais alguém ficara para trás. Era um repórter do Planeta Diário de Metropolis, vi pelo crachá que se chamava Clark Kent... O mais estranho era que ele fitava fixamente o jazigo, como se seu olhar pudesse de alguma forma penetrar dentro dele... De repente abriu um sorriso, contrastando completamente com a situação... Virou-se então para mim, deu uma piscadela e foi embora._

_E eu fiquei sem entender nada._

"**Esta fanfic é dedicada a Bob Kane, Tim Burton, Joel Schumacher e Christopher Nolan".**

FIM

Luiz Fabrício de Oliveira Mendes – "Goldfield".

**BATMAN RESIGNS – Os finais secretos:**

_Olá, caros leitores!_

_Esta história foi concluída... Mas, se você está curioso(a) para saber o que aconteceu com Bruce Wayne e também tomar conhecimento de alguns desdobramentos da trama, saiba que criei alguns finais secretos com esse fim._

_Porém, nem tudo é de graça. Para acessar esses finais, será necessário solucionar alguns enigmas do Charada. Eles seguem logo abaixo, assim como um guia para acessar as páginas com os textos secretos._

_Como acessar os finais:_

_Primeiro, copie o endereço abaixo no seu navegador de Internet:_

_http://geocities ponto yahoo ponto com ponto br/mendes underline cb/_

_Depois, coloque na frente dele a resposta da charada que leva ao respectivo final. Por exemplo, vamos supor que a resposta seja "cachorro". Então ela será inserida conforme o modelo:_

_http://geocities ponto yahoo ponto com ponto br/mendes underline cb/cachorro_

_(Substituir, é claro, onde está escrito "ponto" por "." e "underline" por um traço)_

_Se a resposta estiver correta, basta então teclar "Enter" e você será levado até um dos finais secretos._

_As Charadas:_

Charada #01 – Final Secreto #01

_Sou ágil e esperto_

_Difícil de morrer_

_Se você me matar duas vezes_

_Ainda cinco eu vou ter_

_Quem sou eu?_

Charada #02 – Final Secreto #02

_Se serei ainda não sou_

_Se existirei ainda não existo_

_Mesmo assim, nas preocupações humanas_

_Eu eternamente persisto_

_Quem sou eu?_

Charada #03 – Final Secreto #03

_Eu resido dentro de cada homem_

_Convivendo ao lado do bem_

_Sou capaz de gerar ações monstruosas_

_Em nome daquilo que me convém_

_Quem sou eu?_

Charada #04 – Final Secreto #04

_As pessoas me buscam a vida inteira_

_Muitas não me encontrando_

_Elas acabam sempre se esquecendo_

_Que é no coração delas que estou morando_

_Quem sou eu?_

_Espero que apreciem os finais._

– _O autor._


End file.
